The Mercy Games
by Chasing Midnight
Summary: My name is Ever Mellark and I'm a District 12 Tribute for The Mercy Games, along with my boyfriend, Chance. I refuse to let them win. Things have changed and are corrupt. All of the eyes in tainted Panem are on what the star-crossed lovers' daughter will do in the face of a new games that Snow's granddaughter has made. I have one promise I'm fulfilling: Save Chance or die trying.
1. The Start

I think of the Meadow and the forest that stretches beyond it behind the chain-linked fence. It's a place I go to release my anger by identifying herbs and gathering them or throwing knives at the huge trunks. It would be nice to be there now rather than trapped in the 'History of Panem' that we're forced to listen to for at least one day a week. They claim it's so that history isn't repeated twice but humankind are fickle and tainted. Nature, on the other hand, is stable enough to trust. Mom tells me I'm like Aunt Prim and my grandmother, healer's hands, she calls it. I can wander amongst the trees for hours and there's the fence separating me from the rest of civilisation, just how I like it. The forest is no longer off limits but hardly anybody ventures out here because everybody has enough food and people are afraid of being attacked by wild dogs. I can almost imagine the soft grass under my bare feet by the lake my parents took us to when my brother and I were children. My mother teaching my younger brother to swim one summer, she had him swimming between her and my father. He was almost into my father's arms when he fell under the calm water in surprise he was actually swimming….

"Ever?" the teacher looks annoyed but still has a smile plastered on her face like usual; I must have missed the previous attempts to contact me in my mental haven. "Answer my question."

I stare at her a little longer, her yellow hair over her shoulders and still pump like she was in the past when my parents knew her. "Can you repeat the question?"

She smiles at me with this sympathetic look in her eye. "Can you tell me how life has changed in Panem since the Hunger Games ended?"

"Certainly," I say trying to take the sarcastic edge out of my voice. "After the Games ended, the Districts worked together to rebuild and eventually everything was made bigger and better. Houses were no longer cramped and each had running water as well as frequent power. The Districts pulled together to distribute resources equally even in the Capitol which was reformed. Basically we have better living standards than our parents did."

The teacher nods at me. "Well done, Ever. Perfect."

She proceeds to talk about how life would have been for us if things hadn't changed and I'm back in my safe haven, wandering along branches to collect the fruits from the end.

"Class is dismissed, ensure you are in the Square for five o'clock," the teacher calls after collecting in the various sheets of paper; I didn't even notice her coming around.

The class begins moving, dragging chairs and playground gossip.

I'm the last out of the classroom, not that it surprises me because everyone else wants to make the most of the few hours before the great announcement. But I just leave as if I have all the time in the world.

Vic's head can be seen bobbing along in the mass of students leaving, he waves at me and shouts something along the lines of 'I'll see you at home'. My brother is a social butterfly, always a string of girls chasing him and boys begging to be on his team during sport events. He's exactly like our father, appearance wise, except from the blue eyes I have inherited. I nod to him in response and continue towards the usual meeting point for collecting Jay and meeting Chance. I lean against the gate that parts the school from the street, I'm expecting to see Jay running towards me like a bullet but instead, when I look up.

I see Chance.

But he's not looking for me, alternatively, I'm watching as he strokes the strand of hair from another girl's face, whispering attentively in her ear like she is the only girl in this school yard. She laughs, swooning slightly towards him but his arms are there to catch her in a tight embrace.

Before I'm aware of what I'm doing, I've already marched out of the gates towards home. Out of all the things I could have seen today, why did it have to be that? I can hear him calling my name from behind me but this fuels my feet to move faster through the streets.

"Miss Mellark!"

I turn just in time to see Greasy Sae's granddaughter, the simple one. She helps in the sweet shop now Greasy Sae has passed on; her grandson and his wife take care of her. Sometimes I want to see life through her eyes; she sees beauty where it's lacking even in the Capitol and other places like the old arenas or the mass grave which is the Meadow.

I smile, catching a glimpse of her in the shop door. "Hello."

"I have some lemon drops if you want one," she offers out the bag.

Quickly, I look over my shoulder, just seeing Chance at the start of the square. I walk over to her, tossing a sweet into my mouth. "Thank you. Do you mind if I come in? Vic wanted some sweets for the announcement later."

I duck under her arm and continue as I walk into the small shop, smiling politely at her brother sat in the corner looking at the stock. "He claims it's going to be boring so he needs sweets to get through it."

"He's right, even we have to shut up the shop," Greasy Sae's granddaughter sighs, walking back around to the back of the counter, placing herself behind the till. She pushes a bag of Vic's favourites in front of me. "I better get back to work. Tell everybody I said hello."

I nod, taking the white paper bag and putting it into my grandfather's old game bag. "I'll see you soon."

I step out of the shop, confident Chance would have kept walking towards the Victor's Village or the woods. Walking down towards the Seam, I call in and give the bag of sweets to Posy's only child so far as her swollen stomach promises at least twins within the next few days or so.

"Is my nephew giving you trouble, Ever?" she asks, pouring the tea. "Will you two ever have an easy time?"

"What makes you say that?" I question. I reach out to wrap my hands around the cup.

Posy sighs. "He came here about five minutes ago asking if I'd seen you since the school shut."

"Oh" is all I can offer up for her, pulling the small boy, Henry, onto my lap.

"Ever, you know you can speak to me or your mother, Katniss isn't as bad with sympathy as she used to be."

This makes me laugh because dad tells me stories about mom when she was younger, how she could build herself an emotion fort that nobody could get into to see the real her.

After that, we don't touch on the topic again.

"So what do you think this announcement is about?" Posy sips her tea before asking.

I shrug lightly, lying through an innocent smile. "No idea."

Posy gave me this look, she knows I'm lying but doesn't press the matter. "It better be worth walking to the square for in my condition."

She flinches as a shooting pain forms across her stomach.

"You should stay home."

Posy shakes her head. "False alarms."

"You'll get to sit," I assure her and take a deep breath. "Posy, what do you…?"

"Posy, guess what?!" Aaron, Posy's husband, walks into the kitchen, cutting me off. "Oh, hello, Ever."

He walks over and kisses Posy then ruffles Henry's hair. "I got my promotion at the factory; you're looking at manager of the production line."

We talk about Posy's husband getting a promotion, the new kids, and Gale's dislike for me. I drink my tea, kiss Henry on the top of his head as I put him down and promise to visit tomorrow, leaving with my question still unanswered.

I hurry down the streets until I reach my front door; I push it open and hear my father talking. "No time to sit around, we have to be in the square for two."

Vic is the first to react in protest. "I knew having half a day off was almost too good to be true."

Dad just laughs, taking his piping bag apart over the sink. "Go and get ready, we're special guests apparently."

I take the bag off and hang it on the back of the kitchen chair then pick up the letter with my name scrawled across it. "Sounds fancy," I reply passively to them.

"Haymitch just came over, we need to makes his excuses for him," my mother appears, brushing her hair out of the old plait. "He's doing a little research."

"What kind of 'research'?" dad asks suspiciously. "This isn't into whether he can make his own spirit again, is it?"

She laughs. "He hasn't told me anything yet, Peeta, he's not very happy and that's all I have."

Mom walks over to me. "You better go get ready; you've been staring at that letter again. It's not going to change what's on it, Ever. The Capitol have forced you into this, we're doing everything we can to stop them."

"You never know, they might have slept since then and woke up realising how ridiculous they're being," I say, I throw the letter back onto the sideboard.

"It's not like Paylor," dad says, pulling his apron off. "She wouldn't ask anybody to do that."

My mom gives me this look, the look that tells me she's caught the scent of wounded prey. "Come with me, I ordered some new dresses from my old prep team. You remember them, right? Flavious, Venia and Octavia, they started their own fashion store? "

I mumble something that could possibly sound like 'yes' and I follow her, not really out of choice, she would have dragged me if needs be. We don't speak as we head towards her bedroom, I take a deep breath. The room always smells like freshly baked cheese rolls and the forest, my parents' scents combined. I see two dresses laid out on the bed. One is pale baby blue, the other a shade of emerald green.

"What's wrong?" mom queries instantly.

"Chance," I answer vaguely, feeling the silky material of the pale blue dress.

She studies me for a moment. "Is this about the wedding? We will get you out of it if we can, Ever."

I nod; I don't doubt my parents or Haymitch when they say that. "It's just when we talk about it, he seems so much more defensive over it than I am. I don't think he loves me, maybe he's scared of making a mistake and being trapped with me."

"Look, I don't exactly understand love as well as your dad does but he loves you, Ever. Just give him chance; this whole marriage idea from the Capitol has thrown him off a little."

"So much that he's flirting with Delly Cartwright's daughter, mom?"

**I wanted to tell the story of Katniss and Peter's daughter. I wanted to show that humans never really learn from the past. I wanted a story I could sink my teeth into. I wanted this.**

**I'm hoping someone will like it. I hope people stick around to read it. I hope you review and go on this journey with me. **

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	2. Happy Mercy Games!

"The Capitol is thrilled at the warm welcome today, I know it's not easy when you all have preparations to be doing for a certain big wedding, but we felt that we couldn't delay the news," Scara Maccabee can hardly contain her excitement as she speaks. "To mark the 25th year of the entire country of Panem being free of the Hunger Games, the Capitol has decided upon one last reprise for the Quarter Quell but this time with a new twist..."

The swirls of panic and pain begin to ripple amongst the crowd in front of her.

"No, please listen!" Scara begs. "This will be the final games, the Mercy games; tributes will be between the ages 13 and 17 this time. They shall not be harmed, they will simply be killed virtually and sent back to the Games centre where they shall be treated for minor injury and then sent back home to their district. This is simply a character building game which our children shall learn from."

"Miss Maccabee, what my husband and I went through twice was not character building; this is an insult to the lost tributes memories!" My mother's outcry is cheered; I knew her bitter tone would appear at some point during this announcement.

My father stands, taking her arm. "Katniss don't do this now, please?"

She pulls away, looking at me, knowing it just as well as I do.

My brother takes my hand. "Excuse me? Miss Maccabee?" he calls.

"Yes?" She sounds annoyed under her fake happiness.

Vic is interrupting her tightly scheduled visit to the new District 12. It's rebuilt, bigger and better than ever according to my parents but Scara Maccabee still feels out of place here. The bricks are beginning to show their age but it's nicer than what my father had drawn previously to show us what District 12 used to look like. Then there's the footage they shot when mom was seventeen, the ruins of the nightmare home she'd grown up in with dad after President Snow had sent the bombs. There's now hope in this place. There's a hospital, Primrose Medical, named after my mother's sister, now to go to rather than going to my grandmother's kitchen table for help. Not that she has ever returned to District 12, mom explains to us that our grandmother is not like us, that she can't simply put the past in a box to focus on the present. The mines closed as well, they found coal in another part of Panem so they mine there instead. It's safer, it's not as deep. District 12 has a large medicine factory too; it complements the hospital I suppose. Patients come from all over Panem for help, especially since my parents gave them a copy of the family apothecary book.

"Were you even alive for any of the Games?" he grins as the words register on Scara's overly made-up face.

Laughter breaks out amongst the crowd. It takes Scara a good five minutes to gain the audience's attention once more.

"You must be Victor Mellark, delightful," she coughs a little. "Now, for the Reaping,"

She waltzes over to two bowls. "Ladies first!"

Effie would always say that after her famous catch phrase according to mother. Apparently Effie has been replaced for this one off of the 'Mercy Games'. I can see my parents muttering their conspiracies already. The reasons of why this is happening, Uncle Haymitch isn't here so he can try and contact the Capitol to see what the hell was kicking off. There had been some unrest recently but mother was sure it would settle down soon as Uncle Haymitch and father were too. Boy, were we wrong.  
But their eyes are trained to look for the immediate threat and that, right now, rested in the very bowls in front of us. I know as her hand dips in, it will be my name printed on the paper. Of course, Vic is safe; he is my father's son, innocent and in no way to blame for what happened all those years ago. Just a baker's boy. I am my mother's daughter, guilty of rebel crimes, the girl on fire's ashes and embers.

"Well, would you look at this?! A tribute's daughter! Miss Ever Mellark!"

I sigh; I'd trained for this moment my whole 16 years of life. Dad would laugh and often called me a Career at home. Mom had slaved away making sure I was always ready. Ironic how I'm the exact same age as mother was when she entered the 74th Games.

"Any volunteers?" Scara asks.

Silence is her only reply.

I jump over the barrier separating the V.I.P. families from the stage then straighten my new dress before carrying on. I stand behind Scara, hoping this is all a nightmare mom would wake me from. I wait for her to ask for volunteers, but she never does causing me to consider it was all planned.

"And now for the boys!"

She plunges her hand into the other bowl which is shining in the premature sunset.

"And would you believe it, District 12?" Scara begins to say.

"We probably will," I mutter under my breath but it's still enough to throw Scara off for a few seconds.

Finally, she finishes the sentence. "Your male tribute is Victor Mellark!"

And that is when my heart stops dead. My little brother, no, the silly woman must not have read it right.

Vic is the innocent baker's son, isn't he?

I glance over at my parents, both open-mouthed with shock.

Vic squeezes my mother's hand and follows my path onto the stage. He joins me; he looks almost relaxed by it all. He inherited my mother's ability that enables her to wipe her face clean off emotion. He takes my hand gently, giving it a careful squeeze.

Scara smiles at us then turns back to the microphone. "Hard luck for the Mellark family today, isn't it, District 12?"

"It won't be a lucky day for you either in a second," I muttered, clenching my free hand into a tight fist.

Vic laughs a little which causes Scara Maccabee to frown at us.

"Would anybody like to step forward to volunteer for Victor Mellark?" Scara says with her voice like nails down a chalk board.

Secretly, I pray someone will. I can't be put into an arena with my brother and my parents can't lose two of their children.

"I volunteer!" someone shouts from the front, where the seventeen-year-olds are rallied.

I watched as the crowd split for him, the voice. Scara gestures for the boy to come up to the stage, he's not in my line of sight but I can tell Vic has seen him as he turns slightly pale.

Scara rushes the voice to the microphone, I never see his face. "What is your name?"

"Chance Hawthorne."

Vic glances at me, realising I'm swaying a little so he pushes his side into mine to force me to stand but Scara pulls him up to the front of the stage. I'm left to support myself using the tall, silver brackets for the cameras.

"Shake hands, boys," Scara nods at them both, she takes a step back.

Chance clasps Vic's hands. "I'll look after her."

Vic nods. "I know you will."

Then Vic goes back to our parents, both of them embrace him.

"Well, maybe we shall have another pair of lovers in the games, just like your parents, Ever!" Scara seems far too happy about this as she claps her hands mockingly.

Chance finally places himself next to me for a second, nods to the crowd, and then takes me into his arms. I know I should pull away, make some stand against this but this will be live across Panem and I can't afford to be letting out the big secret.

"It'll be okay," He mumbled into the top of my head. However, these new games weren't as innocent as they'd made out. We both know that, we can feel it.

"Let's hope you can put your wedding plans on hold!" Scara laughs merrily. "District 12, Panem proudly presents to you your Mercy Games tributes!"

I don't think she sees the arrow my mother fires, the one that is heading straight towards her. It narrowly misses her neck; instead it drags her backwards towards the bricks of the Justice Building. The arrow snags her scarf. Scara is bewildered. The crowd claps.

Mom stands holding her bow, the sheath of arrows slung over her shoulder and she admires her work. She then smiles approvingly, curtseys at the series of cheers but then she catches dad's badly disguised disapproving look.

He shakes his head with a hint of approval creeping into his forming smile. "You expect our children to be civilised when their mother does things like that?"

"Oh shut up Peeta, you know I always carry my bow," my mother smiles and then she looks at me. "We'll find a way through, Ever."

**Hey, I'm not even sure if anybody is reading this story.**

**But if you are, thank you.**

**Love Always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	3. Blame Game

Chance paces the floor of the newly built Justice Building, each step makes me feel a little bit sicker, and the movement unsettles the butterflies in my stomach. I can't do this, I know exactly what the Capitol has planned, and my mother has spent years working it out. Scheming and researching. I just don't understand. Dad always assured Vic and me that the dark times were gone for good and I don't think this current moment could be described as anything else.

"My parents will be coming soon; they'll know what to do. Mom was trained as a Career, dad hunted for years. They'll know exactly…"

I cut him off. "So what are you trying to say, Chance? That my parents won't know? Last time I checked, they were both in the Hunger Games twice."

He looks at me, down at me from his plinth somewhere in the skies while I sit firmly on the ground stroking the velvet of the cushions. The door swings open, a woman with dark brown hair twisted into the back of her neck and striking green eyes walks in. It takes me all of a second to recognise her District 2 look. It is Lovisa, Chance's mother. She is quickly followed by Gale who is carrying a sobbing Jay. The little girl had inherited the same black hair as Chance from Gale; however Jay had took her father's Seam eyes, where Chance had his mother's.

"Oh my boy," Lovisa sighs as she takes his face in her hands. She kisses his forehead then realises him so she can turn to her husband. "Gale, what are we going to do? We can't lose them; she's like another daughter to me now.'

Gale slowly lowers Jay onto the seat next to me, when she realises that she is next to me, she curls up into my arms. She doesn't resemble her usual seven-year-old self, instead more of a scared animal. The fear in her teary eyes is much more than her years should have seen.

He stands there, disapproving of me. At a time like this he is still rejecting the idea. My parents arrive a couple of seconds later with Vic walking solemnly behind.

"Vic, would you mind? I don't want her to hear this, not quite yet…" my mother never quite finishes the sentence.

He takes a second to see if Gale and Lovisa agree with her, they don't make any effort to protest. Vic walks over to me and drags me to my weakening feet, he smiles a little then hugs me tighter than I could ever imagine possible for a fifteen-year-old. "You come home; do you hear me, Ever? Please, just come home. Be ruthless."

He exchanges a quick word with Chance, I don't bother to focus on the thanks my brother is probably giving to him then Vic finally kneels beside Jay.

"How about we go see if I can persuade your Aunt Posy to make us some bread and honey, huh?"

Jay wipes her eyes, nods but then she looks up at me. "What about your pretty dress? What will happen to it now?"

My voice is trapped somewhere in my throat. I choke a little just so words will come out. "I'll still be wearing it, Jay, just not like I hoped."

She smiles at the thought of me and the 'pretty dress' still being used, it was her code for my wedding dress in front of Chance. Jay takes Vic's outstretched hand happily after she's hugged Chance's legs. I think she understands she might not see us again but I don't want to think about that running through her mind.

We all wait until she leaves before anybody considers speaking.

"I'll be wearing the dress as a shroud if I'm lucky enough to wear it at all," I laugh but it lacks humour, it's not a joke. It's my realisation that this is it.

"Ever," dad says sharply. "Don't say things like that."

I don't even bother to respond. This allows for everyone's heartbeats to be heard in the room.

"Haymitch has found out why this is happening," mom says as dad resumes his place at her side. "The Capitol has been overthrown; Paylor has been taken captor along with the entire government."

Lovisa takes only seconds to put two and two together. "Snow's granddaughter finally takes her vengeance then."

Gale quickly follows. "She wants a good show, that's all. She doesn't care about what's at stake with the peace treaty."

"I never thought I'd live to see Panem fall on its knees again," Uncle Haymitch's voice is unmistakable as it flows into the room. He pushes past the guards at the door and walks in, crashing the party. "Who died, sweetheart?"

Mom shoots him a look but can't help smiling at the aging man. "Glad to have you on side, Haymitch."

"Paylor and the others have been missing for over two weeks, nobody alerted us. Snow's granddaughter knows most of the old rebels are either dead, too old or just won't be able to do anything this time," he continues.

"And look at the mess we have to deal with."

The room is silent, except for Gale's snide comment. I glance up, he is staring at me.

"Hold on for a minute, you're blaming me?" I choke. This is rich.

"I never said I was blaming you, did I?" Gale takes a step forward.

So I stand up to face him but Uncle Haymitch's cane is already in the middle of Gale's stomach. "You dare lay a finger on my adopted niece and I will batter you to death."

"Try it, Haymitch," Gale challenges him.

"Everybody needs to calm down," dad says coolly.

"I'm just saying, if you hadn't have come up with this ridiculous wedding…" Gale trails off.

"You cannot blame my daughter for what the Capitol has asked of her, they want this wedding more than those two do," mom was stood inches away from him.

"They're young; they don't know what love is, Katniss."

My mother laughs loudly, throwing her head back. "Oh? So that day in the woods when you said…"

"Enough!" Gale calls, catching sight of his wife's watering eyes but Lovisa turns away. "That's enough. There's nothing we can do now. It's just a game of luck. My son just took the place of your son, my son just volunteered to die for your kid."

Lovisa speaks for the first time since Jay left. "There is hope."

"Where is there, Lovisa? Our son is going to die. We haven't pushed him hard enough."

I walk over to Gale. "So why did you call name your daughter Jay after the famous Mockingjay bird that led the revolution, after my mother, if you don't believe in hope?"

He looks away, leaving my question unanswered.

"It's because you were in love, Mr Hawthorne. You were in love with a girl you thought you had and that you believed you were going to marry, but you never did have her because you assumed so much was going to fall into place for you. Sadly, life doesn't fall into place like that. So you left District 12, fell in love again and came back, having the children you swore you would never have in this district and here you are now. Somewhere else you never planned to be. Funny, isn't it? How a little hope and love can change so much?"

Chance suddenly awakens from whatever planet he's been on for the majority of this meeting and takes my arm, it amazes me how much alike my father he is. "Ever, calm down."

"No!" I scream at him. "If this is the last time I ever get to see this hypocrite, I want to have it all out in the open!"

Gale stands there with shock amounting on his still chiselled face. "You really are your mother's daughter."

"You are coming home, Ever. We've trained for this!" my mother scolds me for such thoughts. "And Gale, would you kindly stop attacking my daughter verbally before I shoot an arrow through your eye."

I can't handle it. Not all of them. Telling me what I should do, arguing over petty things.

"I'd like you all to leave."

I place myself back on the chair and bring my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

They all hesitate, looking between themselves, but they leave after whispering a few words to Chance.

Haymitch squeezes my hand before leaving, saying "Stay alive, sweetheart".

He walks over and sit opposites me.

"What the hell made you do that? That could be the last time I see my parents, Ever! You get to see yours up until the very end."

I tilt my head slightly. "I know you didn't want this to be your final goodbye, all they do is argue these days. I don't want to see my parents at the final hour; I can't bring myself to see their crying and their pain."

He tries to retaliate but sighs instead knowing it would be a waste of air. I attempted to sound comforting however with the present situation; it fell flat on its face.

"I saw you write the letters when I told you it could happen, don't worry, I gave them to Vic."

The two Peacekeepers open the door and gruffly ask for Chance to go with them, of course, we get our visits for the rest of the two hours. I guess he'll want his parents back for the rest of the time with Jay. I sit around waiting; no one else will want to visit me. I don't really have many friends in school. If this was Vic, thank goodness it isn't, but if it was, half of the school would be visiting him. They would bring tokens for him, cry over how unfair it was, and offer to be his sponsor in the arena. However, I'm not that type of person. People won't flock to tell me how sorry they are or cry over my misfortune. Dad says I inherited my mother's ability to repel others but at least I gained my father's skill to lie so fluidly. But it's when Gale reappears, it throws me off and I feel something has stepped up a mark.

"You don't get it, do you?" he says after some time of silence.

I can feel his eyes burrowing into me as he waits for an answer.

"Obviously not, Gale, that's why you're here though, isn't it? To make sure I do 'get it', right?"

"My son is throwing his life away for you," he laughs but it lacks humour.

I shift uncomfortably. "I never asked him too."

"You did, the moment you let him fall in love with you," he spat back at me.

"I didn't force him to, Gale. Sadly, I lost my powers of seduction many years ago."

He glares at me for a short while before he speaks again. "I've just had to listen to my son tell me that he loves me but he has to defend the girl he loves."

"So what do you want from me, Gale? I can't force Chance to change his mind."

"No, but you can protect him. Look, Ever, if you let my son die for you, I promise you will regret coming home," he says.

I take a moment to take in what he's telling me. "You're threatening me?"

"More than that, Ever, don't you dare let my son die for you."

He stands as the door opens, revealing a Peacekeeper gesturing for him to leave.

My next visitors are less of a surprise; Posy and Aaron sit down, each with a bundle of blanket in their arms. Posy winces as she adjusts to feel comfortable. I realise quickly that she's only recently given birth. It couldn't have been long after I'd left.

"Posy…"

She shakes her head harshly at Aaron. "Not now."

"Posy, you shouldn't be out of the hospital," I say, guessing what is happening between them.

"I'm fine," she says sharply. "I'm going straight back there after this and a nurse is stood outside the door. Ten minutes isn't going to kill me or hurt them."

I don't want to argue with her and waste the last time I'm ever going to see my new…

"Nieces," Posy cuts into my thoughts like she is reading them. "I don't need you to marry Chance to prove to me you're their aunt. Meet Rose and Bryony, only five hours old."

Aaron offers out the baby for me to hold. "This is Rose."

"She's named after your aunt," Posy muses. "Prim looked after me when I was young."

I nod, taking the small child's hand in my own. "They're so tiny. If they stay small, they'll be good climbers."

"Of course they'll be great climbers, they'll have you and Chance to teach them," Posy frowns at me.

"Chance and Vic will be good teachers," I say vaguely, staring at the pink baby rather than facing Posy's expression.

Aaron looks away like he's wishing to be any given place but here right now. I can't blame him. I wish I had the ability to walk away after this.

Posy shoots me with her eyes. "You're talking like you're not going to be here."

"Are your Vick and Rory coming to see the twins?" I say to avoid the topic.

"Vick is planning on coming here to check the hospital stocks next week. Rory is going to try and get the time off work but with the games happening…" Aaron trails off, realising the topic isn't probably the best one to pick.

Posy gently rocks the baby, saying. "You'll be coming back."

"It's either me or Chance, Posy."

"The game is virtual, nobody will die," Aaron rolls his eyes at me.

I laugh, stroking the baby Rose's cheek. "Only an idiot would believe that, Aaron."

Aaron lowers his head like he finally understands.

Not everything the Capitol tells us is real.

**Slowly, I'm gaining confidence in this story. I quite like it. I like Ever's sarcastic edge. I like her strength to decide on what she wants to achieve.**

**Love Always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	4. Honestly

Posy and Aaron left long ago with the twins. I feel slightly relieved to have seen the new-borns and know that they're here somehow to make sure, regardless of what happens in the arena, everyone still has the twins to look after so they can't stop.

There's a light knock at the door then a man in the white Peacekeeper uniform enters.

"Your brother dropped this off for you," he says, placing something in my hand then shuts the door again.

I open my enclosed palm and find a knotted rope bracelet with a brass compass attached to it. Of course, it doesn't work but it's a piece of home, a piece that sat on my father's desk for years. A scraggly piece of paper tells me 'it's so you can find your way home, love Vic and Jay'.

It brings a lump to my throat. That will be my last tie to home, to Jay and to Vic. I take another look around the room to occupy my mind so that memories can't. The velvet sofa and curtains make me shudder as night falls outside and I realise for the first time that I'm cold. I suppose in both senses. I'm chilled by the evening air but I'm cold for letting my family believe I'm going to try and get home. They will realise my intentions in the arena, I guess. Mom will be the first to see it then dad but I'm hoping Vic won't catch on, at least not until after I've arrived back here in my simple wooden box. I find myself staring at the navy blue wallpaper, wondering how I'll die protecting Chance. An arrow through the heart, perhaps, how romantic would that look? Show my true devotion to Chance, the Capitol would love that, so would the rest of Panem. Or a fellow tribute to end my misery with a pointy reckoning? No, that wouldn't make a show of the star-crossed lovers' daughter. Maybe, just maybe, they'll force Chance to do end it all. Force him to slice my throat or worse, batter me to death. That would be an excellent finale, possibly the best games ever. The audience watch me fight to save Chance heroically until I'm left begging for my life at his hand.

Two Peacekeepers come to escort me to the train. It's only a short walk, but it feels like an eternity. I catch sight of Chance, kissing his mother goodbye and sharing a hug with his father. Gale is crying, surely this cannot be the same man who had threatened me with death a few hours ago? Even if he never directly said he'd kill me, he heavily implied it. My parents and Uncle Haymitch wait in the doorway of the train for me so I focus on walking to meet them than looking at Chance play happy families.

"Come on, sweetheart, smile for the cameras and in a few minutes, we'll be on our way," Uncle Haymitch assures me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My mother takes my hand and my father kisses my head lightly from behind. Vic stands tall next to me. I know that they mean it, that they're doing this to be supportive but I can't ignore the fact that this will make such a pretty picture to put on every television screen in Panem.

Chance walks over, wiping his cheeks subtlety of tears. "Can we go?"

I can hear Jay calling out for him to go back to her. I try to avoid looking at her but it is impossible. Her desperate, tearstained face cries out Chance's name over and over. Her grey eyes are red and glistening from the camera flashes. She manages to slip out of Gale's arms, running directly for Chance but he sees her and dives straight into the train by pushing past Uncle Haymitch. Jay doesn't slow down. Instead, she's determined to either jump over us or flatten one of us to the floor. She launches herself at me, encasing me in her arms. My legs are completely covered by Jay.

"Don't go," she begs me.

I sink to my knees to be at her height and take her hands in my own. "We don't have a choice, Jay."

"You can't leave, you and Chance are getting married!" her small features screw up in horror. "Aren't you, Ever?"

I kiss her cheek lightly. "Jay, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she agrees.

"I need you to look after Vic for me, you know how he can't look after himself," I force a smile. "And if you do, I'll send you something really pretty from the Capitol."

She returns a watery smile to me. "Deal but he has to give me all of his chocolate."

"I think that's a fair enough condition," I shake her hand on it.

"It's time to go," mom says to me.

I notice everyone is already on the train, except Vic who waits patiently behind me. "Go with Vic, he's staying with you until the games are over."

Vic steps forward, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace. "I'll see you soon."

I nod, releasing Jay's hand. I pull away. "Look after her."

He smiles at me and picks Jay up. "You know I will."

I turn away from them, knowing I'm not strong enough to watch them walk away from me. That's when I see Chance who must have been watching from the window as his sister clung to me not him. I can almost see the danger go through his heart because he missed that chance to hold his baby sister.

Once I'm on the train, the doors close and it starts moving. I can't bear to watch the platform disappear. That would mean considering the end is nigh.

I enter the carriage where my parents are waiting with Uncle Haymitch. They're deep in talks about tactics and ways to keep me alive. I notice Chance hasn't joined them.

"Where is he? I should probably-"

"Not a good idea, kid. He doesn't want to talk to anybody except Katniss," Uncle Haymitch shrugs as he swirls a crystal glass filled with his white spirit.

I look at my mother. "Why you?"

"He claims you're a real daddy's girl and reckons Haymitch dotes on you too much," she says, a hint of a smile forming. "He's not really wrong."

"I need to talk to him, I was harsh and-"

"You can try it but he won't open the door to you, Ever," dad sighs.

I ignore his warning; instead I approach the carriage containing our compartments. I find one door is open while the other is firmly shut, I pretty much bank on that being Chance's.

I knock politely knowing I can't kick the door down right now. so I sink down the door to sit.

"Chance?"

"Leave me alone."

I run a hand through my dark hair. "I want to apologise."

"What for, exactly? Being self-obsessed, self-righteous or for stealing my last moments with my sister?"

"All of them, I guess."

He laughs, sounding like he's directly behind the door. "You are not sorry at all, Ever. What's the point in pretending? You're going to try and win this thing and you know what? I think you can do it."

"I'm not going to win it," I reply.

"You will because you're a survivor. You're going to fight tooth and nail to stay alive. You'll come home and you'll move on with your life," Chance is gritting his teeth. "Just do me a favour, don't forget me when I return home as dead as your emotions are."

"You think you're so wise, Chance. I'm sorry if you think I don't understand your level of intelligence."

Chance rolls his eyes, I bet. He does that when he thinks I'm trying to be precocious. "You almost did it, Ever. You almost apologised like an adult. Come back when you are acting your age."

"Is this all because you marched off when your sister tried to come to you? You're taking this out on me because of what you did?"

"You told my family to leave during our time with them."

I shake my head, sighing. "You had time alone with them after."

"You'll watch Vic grow up, get married and have kids of his own-"

"Imagine little Victors and Victorias running around-"

Chance snaps. "You just don't get it, Ever. You're going to see home again, you'll get to have a family with any guy from the entire country of Panem-"

"Maybe not the married ones or that could cause some issues," I say sarcastically.

"I'm bored of your attitude. You're acting like a spoilt child now. I've only got a few days left and you are acting like a clown."

I can't help but smile at how the next words will hit home for him. "I suppose it's better than being a cheat though, Chance. I know all about you and Delly Cartwright's daughter, I've seen you two with my own eyes. So before you climb on your high horse, you should look at yourself rather than sitting there judging me like you've lived a blameless life."

I climb to my feet, walking into my own compartment, slamming my door to illustrate my annoyance.

He's out of his room, shouting the odds. That's until I hear good old Uncle Haymitch tell him to 'shut up for the love of Pete'.

But then Chance comes to my door.

"You don't know what you saw."

**I had fun writing the last part, I like sassy Ever. She's more like me when she's like that.**

**Any ideas for what's going to happen? ;)**

**I love to hear your thoughts, makes me curious to how the reader thinks opposed to my author's thoughts.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	5. Replays

I appear to be the more sensible out of us pair when I decide to change my clothes and turn up for dinner. Chance sits in his room, sulking, no doubt. It's slightly later than I anticipated at eight o'clock but I suppose a lot has happened today.

When I sit down, my mother gives me this look as if she's studying me. I ignore her because I know she'll never share what she's concluded. So I look at the vast table which has a variety of food laid out. The lamb stew Mom loves so much, the bread rolls are in pretty flower shapes, glasses of red wine and there's more food than I could have possibly ever tasted in one sitting.

When I was young and my brother was barely eight, we went to the Capitol on a train with our parents. Mom was less enthusiastic about being back there after everything that happened during the mission but somehow, my father managed to coax her to come with us. I remember the candy coloured apartments, the sky seemed bluer than at home but I remember the people most of all. They all dressed like they had some fancy ball to be at constantly. Their hair, shades I have never come into contact with before and their accents were like nails down a chalkboard for me. It was obvious the entire time we were there, my mother was reliving what happened but she refused to tell us. Even now, they have never explained what made her freeze as we walked down one of the streets. Her eyes simply fixated onto a single house then flickered to a place hovering slightly above the ground. She got worse as we headed to the President's mansion, my father had to take her hand and gently bring her back from whatever place she found in her mind. I know that Aunt Prim died somewhere in the Capitol but it was only once I turned sixteen, they'd even explain that she was killed in a bombing outside the mansion. Dad refused to go into detail, saying it would upset Mom. I couldn't even imagine watching Vic being blown to pieces just a few feet in front of me.

"Chance isn't joining us?" I ask innocently.

My father stares at me knowingly. "I think your little scrap earlier has upset his appetite."

"That's a shame but more for us," I grin, serving myself a plate of turkey. I take the silver dish holding the cranberry sauce and begin dipping the turkey into it.

Uncle Haymitch nods at me. "She's right, more for us. We need to fatten her up for the games."

"You will be at a disadvantage, Ever, you don't know how to be hungry like we did years ago. You've always had enough food so you need to prepare yourself," Mom says then bites into a chunk of lamb. "First thing to do is –"

"Familiarise yourself with the arena in the thirty seconds and avoid the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Find water, then shelter. Find a source of food you know is non-hazardous and sustainable also stock up on medicines," I finish her sentence without trouble.

She smiles at me then Peeta. "We did a good job."

"It's strange; I used to spend this entire train journey trying in vain to get the damn kids ready. Now we can just sit back and enjoy the ride. If only they'd all been raised like assassins, it would have made my mentoring a lot less rushed," Uncle Haymitch sighs, bringing the crystal chalice to his lips.

Dad looks towards the door of the carriage. "Perhaps I should try again, ask him to join us."

"Dad, he's being sullen and trying to make a point. Let him do it. He'll order food to his room and probably watch the reapings alone," I say. "He hasn't fully understood how cooperation works yet."

Dad puts his cutlery down. "Ever, you're not exactly helping the situation. Chance needs us to clarify what his parents taught him and you drive him away like a forest fire."

I look down at my meal. He's right. My guilt slowly sets in, creeping up on me and attacking my previously felt satisfaction.

We eat the rest of the meal in silence. There is a lemon sorbet in between the starter and main course which makes my mouth ache with the bitterness mixed with the cold. I feel slightly like a lemon sorbet, right now, as crazy as that sounds. I'm cold towards others and so unbelievably bitter as well as hostile but I look harmless. I indulge myself on desserts, eating chocolate cakes, strawberry ice-creams and blue creamy puddings I can't even name.

"Comfort eating?" my mother raises a single eyebrow.

I shrug, taking my dish to the sofa where we will watch the reapings from. She's right as well. My parents have proved themselves to be fortune tellers today. I just hope they'll foresee the outcome of the games.

"Will he come watch it with us?" I ask my father as he returns from trying to build bridges with Chance.

"No," he says, sitting down next to Mom. "He's asked if you will go watch them with him."

I look at Mom who instantly says no.

"We need to size up the competition with them," she protests.

"We can write our thoughts down, they can write theirs and we'll compare after the reapings replay is over. It'll be interesting to see how they see the others," Uncle Haymitch suggests. His cane is resting against the small coffee table in front of him.

Mom sighs, closing her eyes as she finds Dad's shoulder with her head. "Go, that's a good idea."

I scoop the remains out of the dish, gulp the contents down and place it back onto the table. Walking to Chance's compartment sends my heart into frenzy, if he slams the door in my face, I will most likely snap the thing off of the hinges and throw it at him. He's already made me swallow my pride today once; he won't have the satisfaction of making me look like an idiot.

I knock like I already have once today. "You asked for me?"

The door unlocks and Chance opens it. "They're going to let us watch this alone?"

"We have to take notes."

He nods, closing the door once I'm inside. I look around, his compartment is the exact same as mine. The only difference is that his bed sheets have been tangled and rumpled. He already has a notebook and a pen waiting on his small lavish leather sofa at the foot of his bed which I instinctively pick up. The television, mounted on the wall, is already turned on. Chance orders some hot chocolate which appears within a minute. He places one on each bedside table.

I sit down on his bed, putting the notepad on my lap and taking the pen into my hand. I know I have to break the icy silence somehow. "I like what you've done with the place. Did you have a hand styling it?"

"No, I handcrafted this entire room from a single plank of wood," he replies, matching my sarcasm.

The music signals the start of the reapings so Chance sits himself next to me. Caesar Flickerman hasn't aged a day since I saw my parents with him.

"That guy is still alive?" Chance echoes my own thoughts. "He has to be at least eighty plus by now."

"You know what they say; in the Capitol you can erase the effects of time."

Chance stares at the tanned, silver-haired man whose face appears to be crease free. "He's silver this year, perhaps because it's going to be the best and last."

"Or he's run out of colours?" I suggest as I finish noting down the districts on the page along with two subsections for each.

Caesar comments on how it has been a spectacular day with plenty of drama to keep the audience entertained for the durance of the broadcast.

"When asked to take part, District 13 couldn't be contacted to participate in the Mercy Games so they have been excused along with the Capitol," Claudius clarifies.

Chance picks up his cup and takes a long drink from it.

"The hot chocolate is good," he remarks offhandedly.

District 1 flashes onto the screen, we both shoot up and are watching eagerly. The pen is hovering lightly above the paper.

A girl is reaped first, we're informed she is fourteen but she looks fierce and greatly above her apparent age. She looks about the same age as me or Chance easily. Her name is the complete opposite of what she is: Dainty. She looks like she could crush somebody's hand just by shaking it.

I scribble down '_threat_' before I even speak to Chance about it.

"She looks like competition," he says.

"Already noted," I reply. "Dainty doesn't really suit her."

The boy from their district is a volunteer, I don't catch his name but he looks egotistical. I jot down a few notes about his size, strength and how he looks but Chance and I agree his own bigheadedness would be enough to wipe him out quickly.

District 2 presents two more potential Careers. But it's when we move to District 3, I begin to realise the trauma in the non-Career districts. A girl around my age is pulled from the reaping bowl and her younger siblings scream as she mounts the stage. It's made obvious that she is all they have as their crippled mother sits in a wheelchair almost paper white. She doesn't look at all capable of fighting for her life. Esma is her name, she's sixteen too. Nobody offers to take her place. I write '_Ally?_' next to her name, hoping Chance won't see it until after the reapings.

I'm too focused on how bad I feel for the girl to notice who they reap for the boy for District 3 or for the next few districts. It's only when we reach District 11 I pay attention and realise that Chance has taken over writing for me.

"That girl really affected you, didn't she?" he queries as he jots something down about the girl who has just been reaped from the current district.

"She has her family to support and this stupid thing is going to kill her," I say as if I say the words too loudly, Esma would drop dead there and then.

Chance looks at me. "We can ally with her if it means that much to you."

"Thank you."

He goes back to his notes whilst I sit and think about how I'd want someone to do that for me if I was in this alone along with no training.

When I finally push the thought from my mind, I see our district on the screen. I notice that they've cut out Vic's comments and have cut straight to my reaping. Caesar comments about how gracious I am for accepting the result. Then he comments about my brother, how much he looks like my father and how he also accepts his fate. That's until Chance comes into the mix. Caesar makes a point of showing various happy pictures of Chance and I for when the Capitol forced us to announce our engagement on every magazine cover in Panem.

"Tragic," Caesar sighs. "They will have to postpone the plans until after The Mercy Games."

"What I'm interested in is whether they stick together throughout and what will happen if one of them is eliminated?" Claudius asks.

Chance puts the notepad down. "What would happen if one of us is killed?"

"The other carries on and only grieves when they get killed themselves or they return home, agreed?" I decide. "Grieving will weaken both of us."

He nods and turns the television off after the anthem has played. "I wanted to explain what you saw earlier today."

"I don't want to hear it," I shake my head. "Not now, there isn't time for that. We're just going to have to patch over the cracks for the Capitol."

Chance takes my hand; it's the first contact I haven't hated him for. "I love you, Ever. I don't want us to fight over petty things."

"The wedding isn't exactly petty," I sigh.

"We should get married for real one day, have a big house in the Victor's Village near your parents and have so many children we can hardly count them," he says fantasising.

I look at him like he's lost his mind. "As long as you're giving birth to them, do what you like."

"But I'm being serious, Ever. We're good together, me and you. We fight but we love and hate each other in the right doses. We could make this work like your parents."

My smile forms on my own face, we could. I know we could.

He's less than a few centimetres from my face when he smiles. "So you just want to go back to the days when we were happy?"

I nod faintly in reply and await his lips on my own.

A cough interrupts us.

"You are wanted in the living compartment," a chalk board/nails voice says. "And we'll have less of this after dark. I'm trying to keep this civilised."

We both turn to look at her.

The woman we haven't seen since the reaping.

Scara Maccabee.

**I enjoyed this chapter, no idea why. Tell me what you think!**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	6. Sorry

Scara marches us to the compartment where my parents and Uncle Haymitch are waiting for us. I keep looking at Chance as we walk behind her. We're both trying not to laugh at this woman's near too distraught over finding us near to kissing.

Chance keeps blowing kisses at me whilst I catch them, acting overwhelmed that I am the receiver.

She shoots us a look then stops dead in the centre of a corridor and turns to us. "I am not prepared to spend the next few days watching you two poke fun at me!"

"What do you mean, Scara?" I ask innocently batting my eyelashes at her.

She huffs; stomping off like a toddler would in a heated tantrum. We follow her, grinning at our success. I can almost guarantee she will be reeling off to my family about how rude, inconsiderate and wild we are.

Finally we arrive and it's exactly as I expect.

"They are unruly and uncouth! They are left alone in bedrooms alone! How can I escort such a pair of tributes!" she screeches.

"But what did they do exactly, Scara?" Mom is sat, frowning at Scara like she has grown another head, not that I'd put it past any Capitol resident because they would mostly get another head surgically attached.

She takes a deep breath then whispers something I can't even hear from standing by her side.

"What?" Uncle Haymitch is already bored of her. "Louder, woman!"

Scara says it slightly louder but, again, nobody hears her.

"Louder!" Uncle Haymitch grumbles.

"I SAW THEM KISSING!" she shouts, then her cheeks blush furiously as if she'd just announced she'd seen one of us naked, running down the corridor of the carriage. Scara composes herself before speaking again. "I saw them kissing on Chance's bed with the door closed!"

My parents exchange a look between one another. Uncle Haymitch mutters 'give me strength' under his breath.

"Correction, we were about to make up actually and a kiss was going to seal the deal," Chance smirks. "Oh and the door was shut out of consideration, I wasn't raised in a barn."

My father laughs. "I'm glad you two have pulled yourselves together for the sake of the games."

"What?" Scara says with her wide, angry eyes. "Your daughter and her fellow tribute just admitted to it and you're congratulating them?!"

"Scara, do you get out much?" Mom loses her patience completely. "Or have you purposely avoided every newspaper and magazine for the past few months? These two are engaged and were getting married in a few days' time until this all came along."

Scara drops her arms from being crossed over her chest and stares at us both like she's just had the light shone onto us. She stares at me in particular. "Oh, I didn't recognise you without the make-up and the dresses."

"Thanks?" I say, unsure of whether that's a good or bad thing.

"Nice of you to join us for dinner, Scara," Uncle Haymitch raises his glass towards her. "We really enjoyed your company."

Scara stiffens up. "I ate my meal in my compartment; I had important business to attend to."

"Take a seat," Dad smiles, gesturing for her to sit down at the end of the plush sofa.

She does as she's told but she does it like my parents have weapons stashed behind the settee.

"Where is Effie? The real District 12 escort?" Mom says.

Scara's eyes dart around for the quickest escape route. "She was asked to oversee the activities at the Training Centre go well."

"Why?" Uncle Haymitch demands.

"She was asked last minute to do it so she was replaced by me," Scara keeps shifting her gaze around like any of us could attack her at any given minute.

I've met Effie Trinket a few times in my life. She has powder pink hair which reminds me of candyfloss and chalk white skin. Vic took to calling her 'Flossy' as a child because of her hair. She would visit with her husband, a Capitol official who was appointed after the rebellion. Eventually she brought a daughter along with her until she was old enough to have a job. But recently, we hadn't seen Effie. Mom had had a few phone calls which mostly lasted a few minutes before Effie was called away.

"Effie would have told me," my mother says, glaring at Scara.

"Well, she was kind of hoping I'd tell you," Scara smiles weakly. "It's been a long time since you've seen me, Katniss."

Mom looks at her. "What?"

"Scara? Effie's daughter?"

Dad is the first to smile at her, realising. "Scara! What a nice surprise!"

"What just happened?" Chance whispers to me.

"I think an interrogation just became a reunion," I reply, unable to stop looking at how the mood has shifted.

Everybody is talking; even Uncle Haymitch is getting involved. They're catching up on what they've missed of Scara's childhood. She's twenty-five now, working for the Capitol but now she's been forced into helping form The Mercy Games.

"I love how convenient this is," I sigh, noticing the train slowing down.

An attendant appears. "We're stopping for refuelling."

None of the adults even acknowledge it except my father who thanks the attendant.

"Go stretch your legs for a while; it'll be a good hour before we're moving again. An attendant will find you," Dad tells us. "Continue your rekindling and your weighing up of the other tributes then once we're moving again, we'll discuss it."

I nod, taking Chance by the hand. We walk to the doors, the ones we walked through earlier this evening and enter into the open air. The cool breeze is a pleasant surprise for my clammy skin.

"Finally, I can breathe without them watching," I say, loosening the collar on the white blouse I chose for dinner.

Chance looks at me then sighs. "Come on then. I know that was all an act in there, you still have something left to say."

I'm glad my unfinished annoyance with him has registered. "You noticed?"

"Give me some credit, Ever. I've known you too long for us to pretend to be happy."

"I just cannot believe I'm stuck with such an idiot."

He nods, taking in every word I say. "I know. I'm sorry."

"But you aren't. I can tell you're not. You were exploring your options with Delly Cartwright's daughter. Maybe getting married isn't such a bright idea. We should put on a show for the Capitol and then have our own lives outside of the marriage."

"She has a name, you know. It's Cora," Chance says calmly.

I laugh. "That's all you're going to comment on? It doesn't make any difference. Cora will be heartbroken to find you're still acting all lovey-dovey during the Games. We need sponsors and for that to happen, we need a united front."

Chance catches my face in both hands then he traces the outline of my face with his fingers. "You really want to know why I was so close to Cora? I was asking if she'd help me write some decent wedding vows. She's the best writer in the school and in turn, I was helping her make the boy she likes jealous. I was stupid enough to think you would understand it meant nothing."

I take a moment for the words to sink into my head. "Why didn't you just say something or ask Dad?"

"And admit to my future father-in-law that I'm incapable of writing down my feelings for his daughter? That wouldn't go down well."

Taking a step back from him, I stumble and land onto a grass bank. He joins me on the floor like it was an indication for us to sit.

"I'm sorry for leaping to conclusions but you've done your fair share of arguing today."

He takes my hand again. "We fight but we love and hate in the right doses, right?"

I smile, the second time he's said that tonight but I now truly appreciate his words.

**I want to thank you all for sticking with this. I promise it will get better, I just need to get them off the train in the next chapter** **and the real fun begins. Promise.**

**Anyway, this chapter is my worst in my opinion.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**

**P.S. Updates won't happen until Thursday, I reckon. I have four exams next week. OH the joys.**


	7. The Capitol

After discussing the reapings with my parents, Uncle Haymitch and Scara, we realise they have the same hunter instincts we do about the other tributes. Uncle Haymitch gives us details about the older mentors and Scara tells us about the escort for each district as well as the stylists and the mentors Haymitch cannot name. Some districts have had to pull in replacement mentors from the Capitol as most of the districts have lost their previous victors such as District 7. Johanna Mason had drunk herself into an early grave, Mom said and there weren't any others to take her place. She had this sad glint in her eye as she said it. I think she was friends with Johanna in a roundabout way.

It's late by the time we finish so we all go off to our compartments for some sleep before we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning. I fall to sleep in my clothes rather than finding something to wear from the drawers.

But my dreams are haunted by The Mercy Games.

_My plate is rising. It stops moving and I'm in the arena. The sixty seconds begins to count down. I'm blinded by the sun temporarily. Once my sight adjusts, I begin my thirty seconds observation. The arena is vast, filled with flowers. The flowers are like nothing I've seen before. There are giant red roses growing around the base of my plate. The colours take my breath away. Lilacs, pinks, blues, yellows, whites meet my eyes. This arena is beautiful, indescribably beautiful. It reminds me of the Meadow back at home. The gong goes and tributes stare haplessly at the flowers even the Careers aren't fighting. I find Chance; he's stood waiting for me._

_"We need to get out of here," he says, tossing a pair of knives at me which I catch effortlessly and slide into my belt._

_"But why? It's not dangerous. They're easy pickings whilst they're so engaged with the flowers."_

_He forces a backpack onto my shoulders then pushes me to move. We're at the edge of the garden furthest away from the Cornucopia when it begins. The flowers start exploding, the red roses isn't the only splattering of red now. Blood flies everywhere. Chance stands next to me, unmoved by the whole scene. I'm amazed about how calm and relaxed he is about watching people be ripped apart by something so beautiful._

_Sometimes, beauty can be the thing that kills us._

_Chance then turns to me, as the explosions are still happening. He smiles then strokes a stray hair behind my ear. "I'm so happy we're in this together."_

_He moves closer, wrapping a hand around my waist. "I mean, only one of us comes out."_

_Then his lips are on my ear. "I suppose Panem will love the heartbroken boy who was forced to kill his finance to get home to his baby sister."_

_The sharp pain registers in my head._

_"Talk about stabbing someone in the back," he smirks, waving the knife in front of my face mockingly as I sink to my knees._

_He's stabbed me with my own knife and he looks satisfied by his actions._

I'm awoken by my own screams in the end. An arm is laid around my waist. I panic until I realise I'm awake and whoever it is, isn't dream world Chance. Even if it is Chance, he won't hurt me because he loves me, right?

I move gently so I don't disturb the person. I grin as I think about Scara walking in and seeing it is Chance, she'd have a heart attack at the sight. But it's not Chance. It's my mother. She looks so young whilst she sleeps, her scowl isn't there and she actually smiles. I would love to know what she dreams about, I wonder if she dreams of my father, Aunt Prim and their father, maybe even Rue appears with her singing. I hope she does. Mom deserves to be happy with the people she loves the most. She has Dad but I can see the empty void in her chest where the deceased once sat. Her eyelashes flutter open and she smiles at me.

"You were screaming," she tells me. "I used to have bad nightmares too but they hardly appear when I'm in your father's arms."

I return her smile. "You look peaceful in your sleep, Mom."

"I do?" she raises her eyebrow. "Peeta tells me I lose my frown when I sleep; he told me that during our first games."

"Most people have first dates," I grin, climbing off of the bed.

She sits up, a huge smile forming on her lips like she's about to laugh. "Our first kiss happened when I found him and I was cleaning him up. It wasn't on my list of top ten places for my first kiss to happen. Then our second date was on a giant clock arena, again, not exactly fun when you're pretending to be married and pregnant. Nobody knows that baby was fictional and they still think the real wedding was just a vow renewal."

I'm taken aback by my mom's story. She seems genuinely sad for lying to people about everything. "But everything is real now, right?"

She laughs. "'You love me, real or not real?' For years, that was how I reassured your father after the mission. But he saved me, more than once."

Mom hasn't answered my question but I know it's all real. A knock at the door and my father walks in. "Katniss? Are you in here?"

"Ever was having nightmares, I wanted to check up on her," Mom says.

"I was worried when I woke up and you were gone," he kisses her cheek. "Breakfast is ready anyway."

I turn my face to look at them. "You two go ahead, I have to shower and find some more clothes to wear."

They nod, exchanging a look between them but they leave all the same.

When I look in the mirror, I see why. A long claw-like scratch along my cheek is bleeding. I must have done it during my nightmares. I decide to wash off the blood in the shower. I punch a few commands into the system and soon, I'm drenched in the smell of Christmas. My hair is washed and dried and I'm ready to assess the damage. Three long angry red marks are left when the blood stops. I consider asking an attendant for a first aid kit but I remember how Uncle Haymitch would react to my face being bandaged.

I find a floral print dress. It's almost like someone has put it in the drawers knowing my nightmares would be so flowery. I walk over to the window, open it and throw the dress out.

Take _that_, I think to my subconscious, I'm not afraid of you.

I pull on a blouse and a high waisted skirt so I look presentable for my stylist and the few Capitol residents who will see me between now and then.

Go to open the door and find Scara Maccabee's hand threatening to knock on my face.

"I was just about to wake you for breakfast," she looks embarrassed by the near miss. Scara's expression suddenly changes to one of utter shock. "Is Chance in there with you?"

"No? He should be in his room," I say. Then I see a deeper look of horror on her face. I realise how she could possibly perceive my comment. "No, no! My mom was with me, I wasn't sleeping well. I haven't seen him since I said goodnight to him."

"He isn't answering," Scara sighs. "You can wake him up if he won't get up for me."

She walks away towards the breakfast which I can smell. I walk to his door and knock on it.

"Chance! Wake up! You're late for breakfast and you're making me late and I swear if Uncle Haymitch has all of the bacon, I'll blame you!" I shout through the door.

But when there's no answer to my shouts, I go ahead and open the door. I can see the bed has hardly been slept in, the curtains are open and Chance is nowhere to be seen. Turning back to walk out of the door, he's waiting behind me.

"Looking for me?" he asks.

He's still in his clothes from yesterday and he's looking tired.

"Breakfast is ready."

He nods, sitting on the arm of his sofa.

"Where have you been half the night?" I question him, folding my arms.

"You were screaming, I wanted to come and comfort you but your mom beat me to it. I'm glad really," he says. He doesn't elaborate on why he was glad which annoys me because I want to know what he means. "I spent the night playing poker with the attendants. I think I've made enough money to buy Jay a new collection of dresses."

I roll my eyes at him. "I promised Jay I'd send her a pretty dress back not a collection."

"My baby sister deserves more than one dress," Chance says, walking around me to pick something up.

He stands in front of me then opens his hand. He's holding an identical bracelet to mine; it even has a compass attached to it. But on closer inspection, I realise his only shows north and south. I look at mine and it has the remaining two directions on it.

"Vic designed them with a little help from Jay," he informs me. "He had them made for a wedding present. He called last night, asked how you were."

I can't talk about Vic, I'm trying to push him to the back of my mind so I won't feel guilty killing anyone that reminds me of him. "Breakfast, it'll be getting cold."

My skin is still burning when I'm waiting for my stylist to appear. I lay completely naked on the table. I do wish stylists weren't late. My prep team, my mother's old prep team, has torn every hair from my body. Flavius, still with his bright orange hair, was upset about the claw marks on my face. Octavia and Venia tried to ignore it but kept looking at it like I'd ripped a gaping hole in my face.

I sit up, swinging my legs over. I try to imagine Chance's prep team plucking and washing him down and it amuses me greatly.

The door opens.

A woman appears; her hair is violet and falls in curls. She's smiling like she's accepting a prize. Her dress matches her hair. It's short, strapless and there is purple net over the bottom of the dress which appears like purple fire.

"Hello, Ever Mellark. I'm your stylist, Adorabella. Call me Adie. I'm here to make you stand out tonight and for your interview."

I shake her outstretched hand.

"Cover yourself up, you must be freezing," she hands me a dressing gown of white cotton to wear. "Now, I'm hoping to make a statement with your chariot costume. Now I have slaved over these designs for you and Chance with my co-stylist, Lora. We decided to look at the broader picture and we created this..."

Adie stands up, walks over to a cover which she pulls off in one swift movement.

"Wow" is all I can manage.

**Okay, so I lied. I did say Thursday but I gave up revising. That can wait until tomorrow. Now I mean Thursday. Anyway, I've thrown you enough curveballs to keep you occupied until then.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	8. The Opening Ceremony

I've spent the afternoon being tortured by Mom's old prep team. They bicker a lot now they're older. I've also noticed Flavius keeps forgetting what colours he's designed for my nails. Octavia hasn't changed much from my memory though; she's still pump and has a strange pink hue to her which I suppose is normal to her. Venia is still sporting her gold tattoos under and around her eyes which I always thought made her look like she'd been struck by lightning and the pattern had remained.

They've decorated me in a golden glitter which covers every exposed part of my back and arms. Flavius has drawn cages onto my yellow nails and Octavia has swept my hair into a messy bun at the back of my neck. I'm wearing a golden cage around my neck which has an open cage door, a symbol of freedom which is kind of ironic really, and a golden music note is swirled into my hair on a black headband.

I'm stood staring at myself in the reflection of the mirror. I'm almost unrecognisable to myself but I still look like me. My parents and Uncle Haymitch walk over to me.

"Twirl for me, sweetheart," Uncle Haymitch gestures with his cane.

I obey, turning slowly for them. My dress fills out and the yellow net 'wings' fly out as if I was truly in flight. When I stop, my father is smirking.

"Thankfully yours doesn't burst into flames like your mother's dress did," he comments.

"Adie has some really good ideas but she never told me what Chance is wearing," I sigh, looking around for him.

Dad supresses a laugh. "Oh, he's looking radiant like the sun some would say."

Mom smirks as well. "He's so happy, beamingly so."

With their remarks, I know Chance is dressed in the same vibrant yellow I am. While they finish their round of jokes about yellow, I realise I wanted to ask something.

"How come we have three mentors when there are usually two for each district?" I ask, remembering seeing a maximum of two mentors walking around with their tributes.

"They informed us we could have three because Haymitch is supposed to make sure we're being fair and unbiased so that Chance has an equal share of sponsors and a crack at winning this," Dad tells me.

Everyone hears footsteps approaching, Adie and Lora are in front while Chance and Scara follow behind. Uncle Haymitch begins grinning at the sight of Chance.

"I think yellow compliments your eyes, sweetheart," he says sarcastically to Chance.

Daggers are replying to him which only fuels Uncle Haymitch's laughter.

Chance is wearing a canary yellow suit jacket with black trousers. When he's also forced to turn around to show off his outfit, I notice that there is a golden cage jewelled into his jacket and there is no sign of a bird.

Apart from me.

I am the bird that has escaped from the cage on Chance's back.

Scara looks at her watch. "We must be going or we'll be late."

Before I really notice, I'm in the coal black chariot. Other tributes climb into their chariots as well and I notice the stylists have really stepped it up this year. District 1, I assume, are head to toe in sparkling sliver sequins. Dainty looks like a glitter ball and I'm not sure she's happy about it. I recognise Esma, the girl from District 3, is dressed as a computer chip. It occasionally lights up and does look effective but it screams that the stylist is trying too hard. There are various other costumes I can link to their districts such as District 10 are being forced to wear cow bell necklaces that are rubbing the Careers up the wrong way.

"Hey," Chance says to me to gain my attention.

I look at him. "What?"

"Were you listening to a word Adie and Lora said?"

I shake my head. "I was looking at competition."

"She told you to extend your arms out when you're outside to create the effect you're soaring or something," he tells me. "Shame I can't just hold your hand instead but all of the other tributes will be going for that tactic. They want the same united front your parents had in their first games."

The horses suddenly begin to move, following the chariot in front. Just as Chance said, every couple suddenly hold hands. It's like an impulse and I feel I should follow it but I know I need to spread my arms. We're riding through the crowded streets of the Capitol. I reach out my arms but I almost stumble which leads to Chance holding my waist to steady me. Without warning, reams of yellow appear from the bracelets on my wrists. I catch a glimpse of us on the huge screens. The yellow must extend the equivalent of three chariots behind us. Chance grins at me when he realises what has happened and lightly kisses my cheek which sends a ripple of adoration through the crowd. I'd forgotten they were even there which gives me a shock when I hear them chanting our names, they throw flowers, and they scream with joy when Chance winks at them. We're playing the crowd better than the others. Though they may be holding hands, waving and are wearing far traditionally costumes, we have an edge.

I am the star crossed lovers' daughter and this is my fiancé. Young love is something the Capitol citizens feast on and the districts cannot resist it either.

We pull to the front of the President's mansion.

An unfamiliar woman stands where Snow used to. The woman has flame red hair which falls in waves. She's wearing white which makes her look incredibly pale. She welcomes us, compliments the stylists and praises the audience for being so warm. Then she introduces herself.

"I am President Snow's, Kerra Snow, and President Paylor's temporary replacement while she recovers from an illness but she sends her regards to her citizens."

The crowd cheers but under my breath I can't stop myself from muttering 'liar' which is thankfully not caught on camera.

"The Mercy Games comes as a reminder of what our country suffered for, The Hunger Games was and still is a painful reminder of what plagued Panem for seventy-five years. But now, we are free from the brutality of the old games and now, we have fresh hope for new games, The Mercy Games. This new formation has taken all of the good aspects of The Hunger Games and we have invented The Mercy Games."

She tells us the story of The Dark Days in which I've heard back to front since being a three-year-old. So I use this time to collect my own thoughts. I think about Vic, sat watching at home with a family that are hoping, no matter how much they tell us they want both of us home, that Chance will return home not me. I think of how he will be an only child soon. I know these games will be a one off, once Kerra Snow has had her sick fun, she'll disappear again. I know Vic will be safe from this fate. He'll grow up and have the life I want for him. He will grow up and be happy, that's all I want for him. My mind wonders to Jay, sweet little Jay who cries if I'm late to walk home with her and Chance. The same girl who I promised to teach all I know about healing to when she was old enough. She would always bring a smile to my face but now, I have to kiss her goodbye as well as Vic because these are the two who I will never see again. I'll miss out on their adventure to adulthood and I can't help but feel like someone has robbed me of this opportunity on purpose.

"And may the odds, be ever in your favour," Kerra Snow finishes.

We applaud politely and we continue into the Training Centre.

I notice the ten or so Capitol workers who are bundling my wings up so it doesn't get trapped in the doors. Adie undoes the clasps on my wrists and throws them to a Capitol worker who catches them; my wings are promptly carried off through some other doors.

"You never mentioned it could do that," I say to Adie as I climb down.

"You never asked," she grins at me.

Chance takes my hand when he climbs down. "Well I thought it made you look majestic."

My parents, Uncle Haymitch and Scara join us.

"You did so well!" Scara exclaims happily. "They're still chanting your names out there!"

My mom hugs me but something distracts her. She's staring at someone towards the end of the long room. Dad follows her curious eyes and furrows his brow also.

"Peeta, is that Finnick's twin or does his son just look a hell a lot like him?" Mom says.

Dad looks equally confused. "I'm hoping the latter."

The boy, or rather man, in question notices my parents and Uncle Haymitch and makes a beeline for them. Scara, Lora and Adie move away from us, no doubt planning the other outfits.

Chance straightens up, typical male. But whoever this guy is, he is attractive. He has bronze hair with sea green eyes which mimic the ocean waves. He's tall, athletic and beautiful.

"Katniss! Peeta! Haymitch!" he exclaims, kissing my mother's cheek then shaking my father's hand and Haymitch's.

"Finn," my father smiles at the man. "It's been a long while since we've spoke."

It takes me a minute to realise that this is Finn Odair, Finnick and Annie's son who I've met a few times but he mostly calls every month to talk to my parents.

Finn smiles guiltily. "I've been busy with Mom and trying to get the Capitol to let me come with her."

Mom suddenly looks concerned. "How is Annie?"

"See for yourselves," Finn announces.

Annie, a smaller figure next to Finn, appears. Her hair is flowing over her shoulders and her eyes are a purer green next to her son's. She looks distant but as soon as Finn takes her hand, her eyes come alive.

"Katniss!" she says joyfully. "I don't think I'm happy to be back here."

"You'll have to come to District 12 some time to visit," my father offers. "We have plenty of space and it would be nice to show you around the forest."

Finn accepts the offer there and then. I think my father did this more to give Finn a break from looking after his mother than for the holiday.

"I think we better find our tributes, Mom," Finn suggests.

Annie nods. "They look like fish this year, they shimmer and I think it looks ridiculous."

"Sounds it," Chance agrees with her which makes her smile.

Finn promises to find my parents or Uncle Haymitch if he has a problem with anything and leads his mother away from us.

"Annie seems better than she was," Uncle Haymitch says.

That's true, actually. After Finnick's death, she shut off. Only when she held Finn in her arms did she finally return but as Finn began growing up, resembling Finnick, she couldn't understand where Finnick had gone. Finn has done a good job of helping his mother and he's certainly inherited Finnick's quick wit and looks, according to my mother. Finnick Odair is another one of the deceased who holds a part of my mother's empty void in her heart.

"We better go to the penthouse suite," Scara herds us together. "It's going to be a tiring few days of training."

That's when the tiredness hits me and I couldn't be more thankful for Scara's decision.

**It's been one of those days where if you could just delete, I would happily. I've had two exams today and now I'm shattered.**

**I know I said Thursday, I decided to take a well earned night off.**

**I can't wait for the interviews, I have BIG plans. Seriously. I will be attempting tear jerking writing.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	9. A New Breed

Chance asks me if I want him to stay in my room tonight but I decide that he needs his sleep if he's to make an impression on the other tributes.

I've forced myself into some night clothes by the time there's a knock on the door.

"Room service," a small voice calls.

I open it, revealing an equally tiny girl who is about my age. She has a scar that covers her left cheek that I make out to be in the shape of 'T'.

"I've come to turn down your bed for the night," she informs me.

I allow her to walk past me and shut the door. "I'm glad you're not an Avox."

She ignores me and starts folding the covers back.

I remember my mother telling me about how she was scolded by Effie when she spoke to an Avox directly. Perhaps this girl is similar, maybe she is the new form of Avox but she can speak.

"Tell me who you are," I try to say in the most demanding voice I can summon for how tired I am.

The girl straightens up, turns to face me and locks her arms to her sides. "I am a servant to the Capitol, ma'am."

"Tell me your name."

"My name is irrelevant, ma'am. I am a servant of the Capitol," she replies. "May I continue with my primary job, ma'am?"

I stare at her. "One more question. Tell me how you got that scar."

"This is a mark to show I am a servant of the Capitol, ma'am."

"Interesting," I say. "Please continue."

She nods, continuing with her job. I now know that this girl is practically a robot servant. I wonder how I did not notice over dinner. The red uniforms were everywhere, therefore so must have been the 'T' brands upon their left cheeks.

The girl goes to leave now she's completed her task. "Goodnight, ma'am."

"Hold on, what does the letter on your cheek mean?"

She ignores me again as it's a question not a command but she waits for me to rephrase it.

"Tell me what the letter on your cheek means."

"It stands for traitor, ma'am. I let Panem down and now must pay for my crimes."

I exhale sharply. Typical. Snow's granddaughter is a lunatic who enslaves people.

"Have I dissatisfied you, ma'am?"

I look up and see her fear echo across her face. "Of course not, you've been very helpful."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Tell me what happens if you dissatisfy somebody with your service."

The girl does not look me directly in the eye. "I would be punished severely by the Capitol, ma'am."

"Give me an example," I say to her.

"The boy from District 1 complained about his service and the servant was beaten then nobody has seen him again," she still doesn't look me in the eye.

I nod. "And tell me when this happened."

"About a month ago, ma'am, I was taken from the Peacekeepers' custody and made a servant of the Capitol."

"You can go," I smile at her. "Thank you and goodnight."

She bends her head to me then leaves with a bemused look on her face. I don't think she's used to people thanking her for her work which is crazy, don't people have manners?

I wonder if my parents will still be awake to share this with so I slip on a dressing gown and cram a shoe in the door just in case they lock them later on. I walk down the hall, trying to remember which room belongs to my parents. I know the door will be left unlocked because my nightmares could rear their ugly heads again tonight.

Quietly, I push it open. They're both fast asleep but I can't close the door. My mother is entangled in Dad's arms, smiling in her sleep. My father is nuzzling her shoulder peacefully as he dreams. It's something you see after the stories have ended, where boy meets girl and they fall hopelessly in love. This is the happily ever after some people spend their lives trying to find. I think it's almost amusing how my parents fell in love in such a violent setting. I just hope one day I'm as happy as they are.

I close the door gently, deciding to leave it until the morning. But what I've heard from the girl has unnerved me to the point, I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep. I consider going up to the roof my parents have already visited before dinner but I know it'll be cold and I'm not really dressed for a windy day.

"Hey, sweetheart, you should be in bed," a familiar voice calls to me from the end of the corridor.

"I couldn't sleep," I reply, walking towards the aging man.

He gestures for me to follow him to the sitting area where he has a bottle of wine waiting for him. "I heard a noise and thought the officials were sniffing around."

Uncle Haymitch then sits down, snatching his glass of wine from the table. "So why can't you sleep, kid?"

"Nightmares," I answer, sitting across from him.

"Sleeping Syrup could knock you out for the night."

I smile. "I think I'll pass on that."

"Your choice," Uncle Haymitch replaces the empty glass with another full one. "I wish he'd stop judging me. I keep telling him to leave but he just stands there staring at the floor."

I follow his nod to a servant with a 'T' shaped scar on his left cheek; it contrasts against his dark skin. "How have you told him to leave, Uncle Haymitch?"

He sighs at me then looks at the boy who looks about nineteen. "You know you can leave, right?"

"He can't leave," I lean back onto the chair. "That's a question, not an order."

Uncle Haymitch raises an eyebrow at me. "But they're not Avoxes…"

"They minds well be."

"You can leave," Uncle Haymitch tells the boy directly.

The boy nods his head and walks away silently.

"What has Snow's granddaughter done now? She's created her own breed of Avox, ones who can talk?"

I nod sadly. "I was speaking to the girl in my chamber; I had to give her orders to answer my questions."

"What have you found out then, sweetheart?"

"That District 1 is trying to assert their authority over everything. The boy got his servant disciplined and nobody has seen the servant since," I tell him, twirling a tassel from a cushion around my finger. "They're bad work from that district; I don't think they've ever left their career mind set."

Uncle Haymitch raises his glass. "I toast to that, kid."

He drains his glass then puts it onto the table. "You remind me so much of your mother, you know that?"

"Because I'm stubborn, hostile, emotionless and have her hair?"

He laughs. "Yes but you got some of her positive traits. You got her stubbornness so you'll never back down, hostility to keep people from hurting you and the emotionless part could come in handy for the games. Every negative can become a positive, sweetheart."

I look at him. "Who are you and what have you done with the less reasonable Haymitch?"

Uncle Haymitch laughs again. "I'm sixty six this year, kid. I've got some wisdom building up. Now, you need to get some sleep before training tomorrow or you'll never show the careers up."

We both arise and slowly walk back to the corridor for the rooms.

I kiss his stubbly cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Haymitch. You're the best uncle I have."

"I'm the only uncle you have, sweetheart."

Smiling, I walk away from his room after his door has been shut. I need sleep but the sleep doesn't want to take me to my dream world. Once back in my room, I discover that the shoe has been removed and my door locked from the outside. Great.

I consider trying to get into my parents' room but I know my mother will be wondering why I've been wasting resting time for tomorrow. Uncle Haymitch managed to get into his room fine. Perhaps it's just a tribute thing.

I'm left with two options: sleep in the living room or go and see if Chance is still awake.

Deciding the latter will be better so I don't have to admit to everyone in the morning I was locked out when they discover me laid out on the sofa. His door is next to mine so I knock lightly on it.

He opens the door, his hair a mess and his eyes resisting the bright light. "Nightmares?"

"I've been locked out," I admit.

A smile forms on Chance's lips. "Well, well, well. Looks like you better come in then."

I sigh, walking in. His room is the exact same as mine again. "You're enjoying this far too much."

"You say that like it's every day you get yourself locked out and have to interrupt my sleep."

I slam myself down on his bed. "You can have the floor for being happy about this."

"I thought I'd at least get to keep the bed as it is my bed."

Exhaling sharply, I look at him. "Fine, I'll share."

"So your parents did teach you some manners after all," he grins.

"Just shut up and sleep," I glare at him.

He kisses my forehead then tucks the covers around me. "I love you, Ever."

"You seem like you do."

"I do, I mean, I'm letting you have the covers and I can't wait to wake up in the morning and see your lovely bed hair then laugh at it. It's like a test drive for when we're married," he smiles.

I finally return him a small smile. "You know if there's a pen somewhere in this room, I'm using it to draw on your face like I will every day when we're married."

"Challenge accepted," Chance shakes my limp hand then swiftly pecks in then puts it back in the covers. "Sweet dreams, Ever."

**So training starts in the morning, you'll get to see more of the other tributes then. :3**

**Erm, I think I'm going to be too busy to write for the next week as it's my half term but writing will resume after that. :)**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	10. Fires

It's already dawn when the knock disrupts my slumber, it's a dreamless sleep but I don't mind because it's a break from the ruthless nightmares. Chance's hand is tightly clasped around mine still whilst he sleeps. He's sprawled out in the floor like a starfish which brings a smile to my face; he must have fallen out of bed at some point in the night.

"Chance! It's time to get up for breakfast!" Scara's overly happy voice calls from the other side of the door.

At this time in the morning, Scara isn't my choice of alarm.

I nudge Chance with my foot then hiss. "It's Scara."

His eyes open in a second. "Hide."

Chance starts to put the room back together while I look around for a hiding place. I discount the bathroom as she'll look in there. The wardrobe is too obvious, and under the bed wouldn't be the best place either. Then my eyes look to the ceiling where two light fixtures look sturdy enough to hold my weight. I take a small jump, grabbing the first fixture and swing up off of the bed. I'm just comfy when Chance opens the door.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she says like it's a marvel rather than her knocking that woke him. "It's breakfast time!"

"Great, thanks."

Scara frowns as she looks past Chance into the room. "Has Ever been in here with you?"

"No, what makes you ask?" Chance says innocently. I have to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

Scara barges past him. "Ever? Are you in here?"

As I suspected, she checks the wardrobe then the bathroom. She huffs when she can't find me. She kneels on the floor and looks under the bed.

"Where is she?"

"For a guess, she'll be asleep unless you've been to wake her. I can go get her up after I'm dressed. I think she's nervous about facing the others."

Scara nods sympathetically. "I'll speak to her parents and Haymitch about a pep talk for her."

Chance thanks her and closes the door when Scara leaves. He turns back to the room, frowning. "Ever?"

I laugh, dropping down from the ceiling onto the floor in front of him as light as a bird. "Boo!"

Chance jumps then glares at me. "If this was going to be a game of Hide and Seek, you'd win hands down."

"Essentially it is just Hide and Seek, just a newer version with murder and injury involved."

Chance sighs and runs a hand through his hair. The whole idea of murder concerns him when it comes to me, he's sure it'll corrupt me. I think he's going to start talking about it but he changes his mind. "Did you have a better night?"

I nod. "No nightmares, no dreams. I'm just readying myself to face the others."

"The other tributes are easy to get to," he comments. "They don't have what we have, Ever."

I ignore him because I know we'll just repeat ourselves at the breakfast table. "I better sneak back into my room and get ready for the day."

He doesn't say another word to me as I leave, knowing we'll have to make a staged 'good morning' in front of everyone.

I'm in the shower before I really care to pay attention, I slam the panel and end up smelling like lavender which makes me feel tired again. I dress in what's laid out on my bed. The training outfit consists of black leggings, a black and red material shirt which already has 'District 12' printed onto the back of it and has black boots which look sturdy enough run in. Once dressed, I pull my hair into a bun so it won't get in my way.

Slowly heading towards the door, I'm finally ready to face my parents and the rest of them.

By the time I make it to the dining table, everyone has already helped themselves to the cold meat, cheese and everything else before them. Chance stands up and kisses my cheek then pulls out my chair for me. "Sleep well?"

"Good thanks," I smile back at him, biting the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing once more.

I fill my plate with the contents of the table, deciding that if I'm going to face the others, I'm doing it on a full stomach.

"Now, when it comes to the other tributes, you avoid becoming a part of the Career pack, understand?" Uncle Haymitch tells us after he's finished a couple of bowls of stew. How he eats that stuff for breakfast, I'll never know. "The only Careers you ally with are District 4 because we know Annie and Finn won't mess us about."

We both nod, still eating.

"You two know that you don't show your strengths during training, right?" Dad is asking us.

We nod again.

Then Mom looks at me. "And you don't fire arrows at them for not watching."

This lightens the mood slightly, referring back to Mom's temper in her private session in her first games.

"I have a question," I manage to say, I'd been dreading asking about allies elsewhere in the districts since the night on the train when I decided I wanted to ally with District 3's Esma.

Mom's eyes are on me. "You want to ally with the girl from 3, don't you?"

Dad raises an eyebrow at my choice. "Why her?"

"You see yourself in her, don't you?" Mom asks. She's the only one that gets it.

Uncle Haymitch shakes his head at me. "Not a chance in hell, Ever. It's taking a risk I don't want to take. Think about it, the girl has no idea about anything other than technology. She'll need babysitting and that makes you vulnerable."

"She is who I'd be without training, Uncle Haymitch. I need to help her because I hope that's what someone would have done for me."

"You know they wouldn't, Ever. They'd have thrown a knife in your back before you could even say 'ally'," Mom says. "But it's your games, Ever. You can take your own risks but I swear I'll kill anybody if it gets you home."

Everyone nervously looks at Chance except from me; I can't because I can feel how much my mom means it.

"Is everything okay?" Scara walks in, powering her cheeks with what could be flour.

Once she sits down, the rest of breakfast is spent talking about how we're going to train. I'm not to show them if I can shoot arrows because everybody will assume I take after my mother. Chance cannot show them what he can do with hand-to-hand combat except when he must. I can't throw knives or use the medical station apart from when I'm teaching Chance the basics. Chance can't make snares or traps for the next three days. The list of things we can't do appears to go on and on.

"Can we do anything?" I finally ask.

My father laughs. "You can stick by one another like glue, show them that you're in this together and prove that they should be scared."

"But make sure you help one another," Scara adds, nodding like she's just come across a revolutionary idea.

We all stare at Scara. Mom looks like she's trying not to look Dad in the eye from fear of laughing out loud.

Scara doesn't seem to notice any of this but she looks at her watch. "We have to get going if we want to be on time!"

I look up at the wall clock but Chance beats me to it. "It's only half nine?"

"Early is on time, on time is late!" she sings. "I'll meet you by the elevator in five minutes."

Scara doesn't wait for any of us to argue with her before she's out of the room. Chance stands up and takes a final bread roll from the basket.

"Can I speak to you, Katniss?" he says.

Mom looks up at him with a curiosity I know she'll have to fulfil. "Of course, Chance."

They leave and head towards the corridor.

I know what he's doing. I know he's telling her how much he loves me and cares about me. I know he's telling her that he would do anything to keep me alive. I know he'll suggest using himself as a bodyguard and that he'd more than willing to be a sacrifice if it saves me.

And I know my mom will agree to sacrifice him like he's requesting.

"Are you okay, Ever?" Dad questions me, his blue eyes filled with worry.

I try my hardest to smile at him. "It's just nerves."

"Don't be nervous, kid. You need to intimidate them more than they intimidate you," Uncle Haymitch tells me as he pours some spirit into his coffee but runs out apparently before he's content at the amount in it. "I need some more; I'll see you after training."

After that, it just leaves two of us.

"What are you really thinking about?"

I meet Dad's eyes. He's unlike Mom who would demand an answer; instead he waits for me to tell him.

"Chance is asking Mom to use him to protect me," I say, wrapping my fingers around the remainder of my hot chocolate cup.

"How do you know? Has he told you?"

I shake my head. "I can just feel it, the way he's been speaking recently and the fact he's lead Mom away. She's the one who will stick to it."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dad says. "Don't you want to come home?"

"Of course I do," I sigh. "But there's Jay to think about and let's face it, if Chance doesn't get home, Gale will probably destroy his family."

Dad rubs his temples like I'm causing him pain. "What if the game is really virtual, Ever? It wouldn't hurt him to save you?"

"But if it's not virtual, Dad, then what?"

He gives me an upset look. "I don't know."

"I need you to help me."

"No, I won't do it, Ever," he says firmly.

I take a deep breath, preparing my reserve speech. "If the game is virtual, I'll be fine and I'll even be gracious if Chance wins but if it isn't, my life won't be worth living. I know Gale thinks our relationship is a waste of time but you understand, don't you? You loved Mom even back then; you loved her at our age so you can understand that without Chance, it won't be worth waking up in the morning. But that's just my argument. What about Jay? She's too young to understand if Chance never came home, at least Vic is old enough. Jay needs Chance to grow up with. Gale and Lovisa haven't exactly been happy lately, who knows what might happen?"

Dad takes a moment to consider it.

"You're asking for me to ensure Chance's safety by using yours?"

I nod slowly, this is what I want. I'm sure of it.

"Ever, you're my little girl," he begs.

"I can't change my mind, Dad. We just have to play Russian roulette with my life and hope for the best," I say.

Dad finally sighs. "I can't do it, Ever."

I stand abruptly. "Fine, I'll just have to do it myself and probably get myself killed in the most painful way possible."

He takes my hand lightly. "Ever, please just think about this."

"Dad, I need protect him."

Angry tears are filling my eyes. "Please, Dad, help stop Mom from doing what he's asking of her."

"Ever? We'll be late!" Scara shouts from the doorway.

Dad drops my hand. "We'll talk about this later."

I wipe my eyes. "Thank you."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," he reminds me.

"Ever!" Scara shouts again.

I run across the penthouse to stop her screaming my name.

She holding the doors open for me. "Quickly!"

I step inside and compose myself. The others can't see I've been crying or they'll target me first of all. Not that it will stop them because who wouldn't want the glory of killing me? It's a one way ticket to fame in the Capitol.

"Now, when we get down there, I want you both to hold your heads up high and I'll be with Mother if you need me at all today," Scara says excitedly.

She keeps talking but I drown it out because, after all, what does it matter? She's clueless to what agreements that have just been made. She doesn't understand what's at stake for both of us.

Only one of us can get our way, but who will it be?

…

The head trainer tells us the ground rules, what to expect and lists the many ways we could die in the arena but he finishes by telling us we will reappear here once eliminated from the games. I don't recall him telling us his name but I won't need it again. He dismisses us to go around the stations.

"Where do you want to go first?" Chance whispers in my ear like nobody else is here but us.

I smile to add effect which it does because several tributes stare at us. "You pick."

"How about we start at fire making?" he suggests.

It's a free station which eases my nerves but I notice we're being watched. The trainer shows us how to start a basic fire however, Chance wants to try and spark fire from wood. By the time lunch arrives, we've turned it into a competition to see who can make fire the quickest.

Lunch is announced and we're led to a room off of the training area. Chance carries our plates as I fill them with food. This causes the Careers to look at one another; they understand that this means we know one another almost too well. We sit down on the table closest to the food tables.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chance grins at me.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't think of a better place to be right now," I reply, picking at the chicken with my fork.

He takes my hand over the table. He's speaking loud enough for the other tributes to hear but not loud enough to make it obvious he wants them to. "You know, I never got chance to give you a pretty ring."

"I'm sure I can find it in my heart to forgive you," I smirk then hold out my wrist to him. "Besides, we have matching bracelets."

"I feel bad because I didn't get that for you," he looks around the table. "I'll have to find you one while we're here."

I smile because I know he genuinely means that. He kisses my cheek and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything but we're from District 4, Finn told you that it would be fine to sit with you at lunch," a girl with tanned skin and dark hair says.

A boy lingers behind her like a puppy or something.

"Of course, please do sit down," Chance gestures towards the other side of the table.

They put their plates down and look awkwardly at one another. It must be weird having tributes being so close to one another.

"I'm Audra," the girl smiles.

"I'm Chance and this is my beautiful Ever."

The boy shifts nervously. "My name is Lake."

I follow his eyes to find he's watching the Career table stare at us and I know that he wants to be anywhere but here.

I don't want him for an ally; he'll end up trading us for a place in the pack.

"The food seems to get fancier every time I come to the Capitol," Audra says.

"I've only been twice," Chance replies to her. "But I remember the people had funny accents."

Audra forces a laugh. "I think they just do it when there are other districts here."

I can't help but watch Lake as he eats. His eyes keep wandering to the Career pack.

"You know if you want to be with them so badly, Lake, you should go to them and try and explain that to Finn later?" Audra rolls her eyes at him.

And I want to agree with her but I know that if I did, I'd have my three dear mentors telling me I'd thrown away the chance of an easy ally.

**So yeah, I've been on holiday. It's been a nice break. But I've missed writing.**

**I've realised how much I love your responses and how nice it is to see the numbers of favourites/follows increase. It's just nice to be appreciated. So thank you from the bottom of my twisted heart.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	11. Answers

After lunch, we start at the knot station because neither of us feel like anything physical today. Lake and Audra are lingering close by. Audra keeps trying to make polite conversation but it's clear Lake doesn't feel comfortable with it.

Chance learns a simple knot that is nearly impossible to untie which Dad taught me one summer for some reason. But Lake just repeatedly fiddles with his piece of rope which is driving me mad. I want to scream at him for doing it because he won't stop nor will he stop staring at the Career pack who is ceremoniously gathered at the combat station.

"Who do you think will win?" Lake asks, staring at the pack still. "I think that Sword has a good chance."

"Which district is he?" Audra raises her eyebrows at him.

Lake looks at her like she's mad for not knowing him. "He's from one. Doesn't that make you nervous, Ever? He could take Chance out with a single blow then you'd be all by yourself…"

I snatch the rope from him which I'm sure gives his hands burns. "Stop that."

Lake looks at me bewilderedly. "What?"

"Playing with the rope and making stupid comments, you can either make knots or go join your hero," I hiss at him.

Audra smiles at me. "Glad I'm not the only one that thinks that."

"I don't want to join them," he mutters, staring at the raw line on his hands.

"Go get your hands treated," Audra demands, dragging him up from where he's sat and then pinning him up against the prop tree she's been tying ropes onto. "But I just want to say it's pretty stupid to upset the girl that could have saved your sorry self from embarrassing yourself in the games but now you've shot that chance. So when we get back to Finn and Annie, you tell them you burnt your hands testing a knot you'd made."

Lake stares at her with fear genuinely filling his eyes before the trainer asks if there's a problem. Audra dismisses the trainer and releases Lake. He quickly dashes off to the medics.

Audra shakes her head. "I've seen him around school, he's a wannabe. He follows the popular kids around like a lap dog."

It's the first time Audra has mentioned home at all, her version of small talk involves the games and the Capitol. She has a glint in her eye when she finally releases home into our conversation.

"He'll get himself killed if he tries to get into the Careers now he's been seen to be weak," Chance sighs.

"Lake won't make it through the bloodbath. He's one of the school's worst. He's never really cared about it because he's rich," she tells us.

I look back down to my net I'm trying to fashion using knots. "Lake seems like an easy target for the Career pack. They'll lure him in then just snap his neck when they get bored with him."

Audra and Chance both look at me like they'd forgotten I was here.

"He won't make any allies like he's hoping to," Audra rolls her eyes at the idea. "He keeps telling Finn that he'll pull it out of the bag during training and gain some allies."

"By that he means the Careers, right?" Chance tries to supress a smile.

Audra nods. "I almost feel sorry for him but hey, his funeral when he goes back to District 4 and he has to face everyone."

I exchange a look with Chance which we both understand means '_if_ he goes home at all'.

"On the topic of allies, I hope you two don't mind but I want to go it alone," Audra announces. "Finn just wanted to make sure that Haymitch and your parents understand that there are no hard feelings about it. Is that okay with you two?"

"It's your choice," Chance responds.

She smiles at us. "Good, I just don't want to be the one who eliminates her allies."

Or kills, as it could also be termed.

The rest of training is fairly uneventful. Dainty, the District 1 girl, proves she can't run particularly fast or far but she has impeccable aim with a spear. The District 11 boy scores perfect on the edible items test which isn't a surprise however the girl from eight shocks me when I see her ability to lift weights. You wouldn't guess it from looking at her, she's thin and scrawny.

After training, Scara insists on meeting us outside of the doors. I notice that none of the other escorts have done this but Scara is her own special kind of escort, she has told us previously that she wants to be a 'motherly' escort so we find it easier here.

"How was training?" Scara asks, purposely breaking between us to stop us holding hands.

"Fine," Chance replies to her.

Scara waits until we're in the safety of the elevator before speaking again.

She glances from one of us to the other. "I heard that somebody gave a boy rope burn."

"Where would you hear a strange thing like that?" Chance queries like he hasn't heard about it.

"Mother informed me somebody was sent to the medics for treatment."

He nods. "That must be Lake, Finn's male tribute. He must have fallen down the rope whilst testing a knot on the trees."

Scara gasps. "They let him fall?! That's positively barbaric."

This amazes me. Scara must have watched dozens of reruns of The Hunger Games yet she sees this as 'barbaric'. I can't help but want to laugh at how she finds this of all things wrong. People still starve in districts where there aren't enough jobs, there are several deaths a day which involve old rebels and now Snow's granddaughter is back torturing and enslaving people? How can rope burn compare to that.

"Tonight, at dinner, Mother is joining us," Scara excitedly tells us.

"Great, I've never met Effie," Chance smiles in response.

Scara frowns at me. "You're quiet, Ever. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking, weighing up the competition. That's all."

She pats my cheek. "Good idea."

The doors open after what feels like minutes which in theory crazy as the ride only takes seconds.

My parents are lingering by the doors, Mom resting her head on Dad's chest like she does when she's stressing. Uncle Haymitch is waiting, clutching a smaller bottle of spirit.

"How did it go?" Mom quickly turns to face us.

"Let them get out of the elevator, Sweetheart," Uncle Haymitch grumbles.

Dad laughs which only results in daggers from Mom so kisses Mom's cheek apologetically.

"We can go through to the lounge?" Dad suggests.

We all begin to make our way but Scara informs us she has to help Effie before dinner.

Once everyone is sat down, Mom's questions are endless.

"So what did you do?"

"Fire starting and knots," Chance replies.

She nods, like somehow this is the best choice. "Who have you spoken to?"

"Audra and Lake, Finn and Annie's tributes," I say. "But they don't want to ally. Well, Audra told us and Lake, I doubt will come running."

Dad jolts up. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Lake isn't great at making impressions," Chance chuckles.

Uncle Haymitch rolls his eyes. "You hurt the kid, didn't you? Well done, this just makes your life in the arena harder, Chance."

"He didn't," I manage to say. "I did."

"What?" Mom's jaw nearly hits the floor.

I shrug. "He pushed the wrong buttons, he wanted to join the Careers and he made a comment about Chance dying so I ripped the rope from his hands."

"You can't let your temper out like that, Ever. What if he goes and tells the gamemakers?" Dad sighs.

"He won't," Chance says. "Audra made sure of that."

…

I dress for dinner in a plain red dress just to stop Effie and Scara complaining about my lack of etiquette. Chance has made the effort too, wearing black trousers and a shirt. Even Haymitch has turned up in a suit. Effie is exactly how I remember her with the pastel coloured hair and a slight vacant look in her eyes like someone turned off the light in them. She's wearing a purple flowered dress which reminds me of my flower filled nightmare.

I'm glad to see that Adie and Lora have torn themselves away from work long enough to join us for dinner.

Uncle Haymitch sits at the head of the table, looking at us all individually. "Well, nice to see everybody got the memo that Effie was coming so chose to dress nicely to avoid ear damage."

Effie puckers her lips. "Glad to see you're still alive, Haymitch Abernathy, I would have thought the drink would have taken you by now."

"You'd love that," he raises his glass to her.

Scara coughs lightly. "Mother, how about you say a few words?"

"Why are you suggesting she speaks, Scara? She talks enough on her own accord never mind when she's asked to," Uncle Haymitch says unimpressed.

Effie's mouth drops open slightly. "I'd almost forgotten how rude people can be. I'm used to dining with people who have proper manners, Haymitch."

I see that my parents are talking to Lora and Adie so that leaves Chance and I trapped at this end of the table with Effie and Haymitch's petty argument.

"You see, Ever, I dine only at the finest restaurants with my husband and Scara," Effie reaches over the table and pats my hand.

"You see, Ever, Effie just loves eating with me," Uncle Haymitch winks at me. "She finds my mannerisms refreshing."

"Repulsive more like!" Effie gasps.

Chance looks at me with a grin. "I can only hope we're that happy when we're old and married."

"I would never marry such a drunken wreck!" Effie retorts.

Uncle Haymitch laughs then mocks Effie's accent. "I would never marry a woman who dresses like a child and has the voice to match."

Scara keeps looking between Effie and Haymitch, unsure what to say.

I must say, it's the most entertaining part of my day. I could almost forget I'm a tribute right now. It's just like a family meal, it's the closest to home I can get right now. All I need is Vic to be here and Jay swinging her legs so fast, it would annoy Effie and Scara. Chance squeezes my hand under the table reassuringly; I think he's noticed that I'm not listening to the argument any more.

Finally, food is presented on plates and I discover it is lamb chops with mint gravy and creamed mash potato, Dad's favourite meal at home. I'm beginning to wonder who knows all of this, whether over the years that somebody has noticed who eats what and drinks what. I can only hope that they'll do the same for Chance when he's won because he'll need small things to look forward to even if it is the Capitol meals.

Effie taps a spoon against her wine glass then raises the glass. "I would like to propose a toast, to Ever and Chance and here's to hoping their relationship survives the games which may lead to a long and happy marriage!"

Everyone raises their glasses in sync and says. "To Ever and Chance!"

After the food and festivities, Chance and I decide to go to the roof only because we can't handle Uncle Haymitch and Effie's snide comments against one another.

There's a large garden with a waterfall on the far side, it stretches out into a shallow rectangular pool. A bench has been placed next to it and it's surrounded by small trees with dove shaped tops.

"It's nice up here," Chance remarks offhandedly.

"The Capitol looks almost pretty from this angle," I say.

I can hear the street parties which won't end for days. The citizens are cheering, singing, laughing. I can't understand how they can suddenly start enjoying something I thought they'd forgotten about.

We sit on the bench and watch the water.

"Do you think we're missing something?" I ask Chance.

"What do you mean?"

I shake my head, doubting myself. "Effie said that she hopes it leads to a happy marriage after the games, how can that happen? We're not even sure both of us are coming out."

I stand up, crossing my arms and Chance joins me.

"Perhaps The Mercy Games are virtual, Ever. Can't we just think of it like that until we might be proved wrong?"

I rest my head on his chest. "We can try to."

"Good," he says. "I just want to enjoy this with you."

He leans into kiss me but instead, hurls me into the rectangular pool laughing wildly. I scream because the water is so cold. In revenge, I grab his arm and pull him in too. We splash each other in fits of laughter.

"I was worried about you two not loosening up but now I've seen it all," my father laughs.

We turn to look at him with our clothes dripping wet.

His smile fades before he says. "Ever, I think I have an answer for you."

**I hope you're all enjoying this because I really enjoy writing it.**

**It peaked to 1000 views! This has really made me happy knowing that people are enjoying it enough to read it.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	12. Wild

I stare at him blankly.

"Chance, would you mind going back downstairs? I believe I have some questions for my daughter."

Chance frowns. "What questions?"

"Dad wanted to speak to me earlier before training but there wasn't time," I settle with a half lie.

Dad nods, backing me up. "It's about the plans for Vic's birthday party when we return home."

Chance is suspicious but he respects my father's wishes so he leaves.

"I will make this short because you're soaking wet and you'll get ill," he says, moving closer to me.

"I can tell what you're going to say, Dad. It's written all over your face."

My father raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh? Tell me then, what is my answer?"

"You won't do it."

To my surprise, he shakes his head.

"You will?" I ask in amazement.

"I'm not happy about it, Ever. I can't pretend I'm going to enjoy it but I'll try and stop your mother from using Chance as a shield."

I run to hug him, realising only when it's too late that I'm dampening his suit. "Thank you, thank you."

He kisses the top of my head then releases me. "It's not going to be easy and I'm not promising that I will win against your mother but I can try for you, Ever."

"That's all I ask."

We go down off of the roof and Mom is calling for Dad.

"Peeta? Peeta, where are you?"

I can hear a muffled conversation which leads me to believe Chance is telling Mom where Dad is. There are angry footsteps down the corridor followed by Chance's relaxed ones.

"Peeta!" my mother shouts again.

Dad sighs heavily. "Here we go. She knows."

She appears, still wearing her black dress from dinner. Her expression is not a happy one. At all. She prods Dad in the shoulder. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Katniss?"

"That you are going to defy me?" her scowl is enough to guess what Chance has told her.

Dad's eyes dart to Chance like mine. "If we're on that topic, when were you going to mention that we'd picked a tribute to survive?"

Mom's cheeks blaze with a fierce blush. "I thought you'd already have guessed."

"Ever asked for me to make it fair," Dad tells her.

"You just couldn't wait to tell her, could you?" I shout at Chance. "When did you suss us out?"

He shakes his head at me. "Vic told us he didn't want a party last month so it wasn't the biggest leap to make."

I laugh. "Detective Hawthorne in the making, Daddy Gale will be proud of you."

"She wants to sacrifice herself to get me home," Chance throws his accusation in spite of my comment.

I roll my eyes. "You're acting like you weren't asking Mom to do use you as a bodyguard this morning."

"You have a future to look forward to, Ever," he says.

"And you have a little sister to protect, Chance. I think some would call it priorities and yours aren't in order," I retort.

He steps closer to me, only inches away from my face. "I'm doing this because I love you, Ever. Don't you see that? I can't let you gamble your life on whether this is virtual or not."

I stare him straight in the eye. "Just like how I can't let you do that either. I don't think it's ever crossed your self-righteous little mind that I also love you in return?"

"If this isn't what they say it is though, I want you to return home and fall in love again because you deserve so much more than me, Ever."

"There you go again, Chance, deciding what I should do and what I deserve! I can make my own decisions, I can decide what and who is good enough for me, and I know you are exactly what I deserve. So stop telling me that it will be easy to fall in love again because unless you could do it yourself, don't expect me to be able to."

I notice that my parents are staring at us, remembering they're still here. This is the first time they've ever witnessed one of our arguments. Shame burns my own cheeks as I realise that I've caused them to argue as well which usually only happens once in a blue moon.

I push past Chance, not saying another word to him because I think the only sound I could manage now would be sobs. Somehow, I manage to identify my door and slam it behind me harshly. I lock it behind me before slipping down it. Covering my ears against the footsteps approaching and the pleads for me to open the door, I let my emotions finally come through. Hot tears pour down my cheeks as I try to block them all out. My parents are stood asking if I'm okay through the door but Chance isn't there. He's most likely gone to his own room to sulk until morning.

My parents only wait outside for a few minutes before leaving me to it, they know me too well to wait and just anger me more. But a piece of crumpled paper is pushed under my door.

_'We'll make it fair, if that's what you want. We don't want to cause arguments between you and Chance because, let's face it, if Snow's sadistic granddaughter isn't stopped, you could face spending the rest of your life with him. So that means plenty of time for you to argue in future, Sweetheart. Haymitch is giving Chance a lecture at the minute on how not to upset his adopted niece. Remember we love you, Ever. Mom and Dad x.'_

I laugh at the thought of Uncle Haymitch and Chance being left in a room together. Usually, they get on well but at times, Uncle Haymitch claims to see the 'Gale Hawthorne' in Chance. Gale and Haymitch have never seen eye to eye for as long as I can remember.

…

Breakfast is a quiet affair, Chance and I don't speak regardless of Scara's attempts. Day 2 training, we try our hardest to act like nothing is wrong and Audra is the only one to notice we don't have much physical contact with each other. We eat lunch with Audra still and dinner isn't fun as Mom and Dad have a sponsor ball to attend with Uncle Haymitch so it leaves Scara and our stylists trying to try and make conversation.

I wake up; thankful it's the last training day. I shower, dress and decide to beat everyone else to breakfast. I fill my plate with bacon and eggs then begin to eat as Scara appears dressed scarily like Effie.

"Good morning!" she sings. "I was just checking who I had to knock up this morning!"

I can't help but laugh at her phrasing. "I don't think you'll have much success with the boys, Scara."

She looks at me vacantly, not understanding my joke or what she's said at all.

I shake my head, still laughing to myself. If Vic was here, he'd be laughing with me too, making jokes that would go straight over Scara's pretty pink hair.

"I'll go get everyone up then," she looks at me like I've finally cracked. "Back shortly."

It's not long before she returns with a hung over Uncle Haymitch and my father.

"Scara tells me you're finally losing your mind, care to explain, kid?" Uncle Haymitch asks.

I laugh some more. "You wouldn't understand."

They sit down, begin eating and enjoying a polite conversation. Mom arrives so Dad kisses her good morning and pulls out her chair for her. I can see they've made up, more than I can say for Chance and me.

"Final day of training today, how are you feeling, Ever?" Scara says.

"Okay about it, I'm going to focus on weapons today being as I did survival yesterday," I smile, trying not to start laughing again.

She nods like I've just made a very good statement. "Sounds like you're doing well in training, keep up the good work!"

My parents and Haymitch exchange a look between themselves. I think they see Scara as trying to steal their mentoring positions. Mom frowns at her but Dad must have done something because she looks at him instead with an amused look on her face.

Chance eventually decides to turn up for breakfast but he only has time to eat a bread roll before Scara is forcing us onto the elevator for training.

Once we arrive, we're not the only ones there. Dainty and her district partner, Sword, have started playing with the knives but they're not great with them. A couple of other districts have turned up early as well to get some more training done. Scara huffs and complains that we should have been ready sooner, 'we' being Chance.

Scara leaves and promises to pick us up again like she has every single session.

"Where are we going first?" Chance asks.

"Combat," I reply dryly. "I need to rip someone's head off even if it can't be yours."

**Drama is coming next, I promise. I have something big planned for training. And Esma shall be making an appearance!**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	13. Knives

We go to the combat station; the trainer summons two other trainers to practice with us. I know I can't really learn much else but it's something to take my anger out on. It's something I can focus on so I don't just turn my foot a little to the left and smack Chance squarely in the jaw with it.

"Now, step by step guide to basic fighting," the trainer I'm working with says, he's about six foot with darkened skin from the sun.

"No," I say. "I'm advanced, I just need to fight and loosen up."

He nods then we begin to fight. A few times, my concentration wavers when I see Chance floor his trainer but overall, I'm in control of this fight. After about three minutes of attempting to overpower me, I stand behind my competitor then kick my foot into the back of his knee so he collapses to the floor.

"You're a good combatant," he comments, climbing back up. "I could teach you a few moves to make it quicker."

There is some unsettlement over at the assault course; some Career is shouting the odds about how somebody has cheated on the course. That has to be the highlight of the morning because he's still unhappy about it at lunch, mumbling about how 'the girl must have cheated because she's a lower district'.

I ignore Chance and learn what I can from the trainer. He teaches me some things I know I could use at home when Jay is old enough to start with the boys. I just keep hoping The Mercy Games are virtual.

"You don't look happy," Chance whispers to me when we're returning from lunch.

"You wonder why?" I riposte, trying to walk away from him.

He grips my arm so I have to hold back and try to make it look romantic. The others pass us, some smiling and others looking at us like fresh meat.

"How many times do I have to say sorry?" he says in a lowered voice.

I lean into him, from afar, this must look loving. But I want to look threatening to him. "You were selfish enough to ruin my plan. I want to make sure either way, you go home to Jay."

He nods. "I understand that now. I'm sorry."

I know he's lying but there's no point in arguing in such a public place. The other tributes need to think we're still united, unshaken by this entire experience. I kiss his cheek then whisper. "Back to weapons, now act like I've just said something funny because District 1's dynamic duo is looking at us like we're dessert."

He laughs on cue, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We walk over to the weaponry, I pick up a bow just to feel the weight of it compared to my grandfather's bows. Nearly everyone stops dead to see if I'll fire it but I replace it which leads to a sound of annoyance. Great, they've all been told by their mentors to watch for me being like my mother. Chance stifles a small chuckle after watching the reactions.

"Try picking up the paint," he suggests.

I walk over to the camouflage which is close by. I start to paint my arms in delicate swirls of gold. Their eyes are burrowing into me, their minds considering that I could have inherited my father's painting skill too. I want to laugh because they all look afraid again. I go back over to Chance.

"I've never seen this many people be afraid of me before," I sigh.

He shakes his head. "What about the entire school back at home? When Vic got caught up in that fight, you nearly snapped that kid's neck with your words alone."

Once, when Vic was around thirteen, some boys decided to pick a fight with him. Of course, Victor Mellark had inherited our father's 'lover not a fighter' attitude so he wasn't defending himself. I ran up, shoved the kids off of Vic before screaming at them for a good while. Their parents even stood back instead of trying to make me stop.

"Come on, back to training," Chance says.

But something catches my attention; a tribute is concealing a knife in his belt. District 2 then moves towards the combat area, away from the knife collection which I'm pretty sure is against the very few rules there are. He walks casually towards a girl I recognise because she's been argued over frequently in my team.

Esma.

I run towards the prize idiot with the knife, he's just reaching for it when I sweep his legs from under him. District 2 falls sideways so I take advantage of this and flip him to his front then pin him to the ground using my hands and knees. My hands hold his wrists but he's still fixed on holding the knife.

He swipes me with knife's long blade, catching the three cuts on my cheek under all of the make-up. Blood pours from it but that doesn't stop me from letting my knees dig in to his thighs. He lets out an animalistic sound of pain.

"In the arena, you'll be the first one I get in the arena, Mellark!" he shouts in my face.

Some Peacekeepers arrive, dragging me off of the boy before escorting him out of training. I'm left with some reopened wounds which compared to how much he's going to ache tomorrow, I've come off better.

"Titus!" his district partner yells after him. "What the hell was that?!"

Chance is suddenly next to me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

I notice he has a cut on his head. "I thought I was the one tackling a knife wielding idiot, not you?"

"You pushed me over and knocked me out as you ran over here to get to Esma," he touches it gingerly with his free hand. "But I'm okay, don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry," I say, wincing because the dull ache in my cheek increases.

I turn around to see if Esma is unharmed but she's stood, wide eyed, staring at me.

"You saved my life," she chokes out.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I- I didn't see him. I knew he was upset over the scores for the assault course but not that upset I'd beaten him."

Chance hands me a white bandage to press against my cheek that he's been handed by a Servant. "Some Careers don't understand the difference between an arena and real life."

Esma hugs her arms. "Thank you for saving me."

I try to smile but discover it hurts too much. "You're welcome. Hey, why don't you stay with us, just in case any other lunatics try anything?"

"You'd let me?" she asks in surprise. "Only if you don't mind that is…"

"Of course, we were just going to practice some more camouflage," Chance steers me away from going back to the weapons. "After Ever has had her cheek looked at."

…

"So he attacked another tribute in training?" my father says slowly over the dinner table.

Chance nods. "He took a knife and went to attack Esma, Ever's new best friend."

I glare at him. "She's a nice girl."

"Titus is being questioned about his actions," Scara scurries in and takes her seat, assessing my newly repaired cheek.

A raised red lumpy scar faced her. The Capitol surgeons had insisted on a body polish tomorrow, apparently Kerra Snow wanted them to as an apology for the incident.

"You did well, Sweetheart," Uncle Haymitch offers up.

"You inherited your father's compassion," my mother sighs. "But I guess that's a good thing."

After dinner, I ask for some time alone to consider today, night falls over the city and I can hear the reporter on every big screen explaining there had been an incident in training which had left me injured. It repeated over and over until I blocked it out. How easy it could be for him to fulfil his promise. Finally, I convince myself to leave the roof before my hands become too numb and blue in the night.

"Hey, Kid."

I turn in the darkness to see Uncle Haymitch. "Hey."

"Come sit down, you've had a long day without freezing on the roof," he says, patting the seat next to him.

I do as I'm told and smell the spirit on his breath. It's not a particularly nice smell and he laughs at my reaction.

"Your parents ever mentioned how long I've drank this stuff to you?"

He doesn't wait for a reply.

"I thought they would, they've been trying to get me to stop drinking this for years. I bet they also told you that I drink to forget the memories of the Games, right?" he guesses, before tipping the bottle up to his mouth.

I nod at him instead of replying because I'm not entirely sure of what I'd say.

"That's not entirely true, I mean, I want to forget watching Maysilee being skewered by candy coloured birds and my axe going through the girl from one. But I can't ever forget so instead I remember them," he indulges me. "I drink because I'm not so lonely then."

"You have us, Uncle Haymitch," I remind him as gently as I can.

My voice is raspy, it's dry and it hurts.

He pats my knee. "I know I do, Sweetheart, but I miss them."

I can vaguely remember my nine-year-old self asking why Uncle Haymitch's family never visited him or came to eat dinner with us. My mother explained that Snow took away Uncle Haymitch's mother, younger brother and girlfriend all because he did something that upset the Capitol in The Hunger Games.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him.

He shakes his head, cradling the spirit bottle. "It's my own stupid fault, Kid. But when I drink, I'm back home with my mother cooking over the fire. My girl in my arms, playing cards with my brother and I'm living a life without the memories and without their deaths. Sometimes, I picture I've married my girl, we have children of our own and I'm so happy it hurts to sober up. She was a pretty little thing, had these blue eyes that looked like the sky and her laugh was music all by itself."

"What was her name?" I manage to ask.

"Sage," he replies simply. "She was a Merchant girl but she never really cared that I was from the Seam. She took the world and made it beautiful again after my father died. We had a future together, I told her I'd come home and we could live in the Victor's Village. But I woke up one day and my mother and brother were gone, missing, until I saw them laid dead on the kitchen floor. Then Sage was sat against the kitchen door, as if she'd been trying to escape. I held her in my arms as she died, Ever. She whispered to me that Peacekeepers had attacked them while they were getting ready for my brother's ninth birthday. She died in my arms and there was silence. A white rose settled on the table amongst my brother's presents. Snow had watched them die whilst I slept. My precious Sage had to pay for what I'd done in order to get home to her and so did my family."

Tears are springing to his eyes to replace those already on his cheeks. I've never seen Uncle Haymitch cry and I doubted I ever would. I can't help but think this is the first time he's ever admitted this to anybody, I don't think even he admits it to himself because this doesn't sound like Uncle Haymitch at all.

"The day you were born, it was mid-November in the worst snow storm we'd had for years. I was pacing the corridor waiting for you to make your grand appearance. Your dad handed you to me just moments after you'd finally been born. You were so warm and pink, wrapped in a pink blanket, you reminded me of a sausage," he laughs to himself. "You had Sage's eyes, the sky blue that makes everything seem dull in contrast. And I promised you, there and then, that I'd always protect you because that pansy of a father would need back up but I have to hand it to Peeta, he suddenly became a man when they had you. I thought we'd conquered all the possible problems for you, Kid. We managed to raise you, we taught you to talk and do other basic stuff. You could even throw knives by the time you were four. Katniss wanted to kill your father and me for teaching you how to throw them because you kept hurling scissors at other kids at school claiming that you need to practice on moving targets."

He takes a minute to laugh at the memory but his face drops again.

"You had nearly finished school and I thought, 'Yes we've done it, she's going to be okay' but then we got the message that you were going to announce your engagement. I knew something was wrong with Paylor's presidency but that demand was not like her," he trails off before restarting. "I tried to keep you safe, Ever, we all have. Your parents and I have worked since the day you were born to keep you and Vic safe. It's not through lack of trying. We only ever want the best for you and your brother. "

He wipes his cheeks then offers out the bottle to me and I take it from him, drinking as much as I can without my throat burning too badly. Uncle Haymitch laughs before snatching it off me. "If I let you get drunk, your mother and father will have my head."

A warm, fuzzy feeling floods my body. I feel strange. I've really drank alcohol apart from New Year's Eve.

"Why did you tell me all of that, Uncle Haymitch?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know, I guess I needed to tell someone what really happened."

"Thank you," I try to smile at him. "For trusting me enough to tell me that."

"On the bright side, Kid, you showed that Titus by the sound of it," he swiftly says, taking the topic away like it never happened. "Enobaria will have a field day trying to get him out of trouble."

**So yeah. I tried. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	14. Perfect

Scara marches us down to the Private Sessions the next morning. Insisting once more, she escorts us there because 'it's my job!' she keeps reminding us. We've had the lecture from our mentors this morning, for me to throw knives and for Chance to build a complex trap of some sort. I'm sure Gale has taught him enough to do just that.

We find ourselves at a door when Scara kisses us both on the head for good luck and scurries off to deal with sponsors. I notice everyone else is there before us again but I suppose being last, we have a long wait ahead of us.

"The male from the district shall go before the female," the head trainer reminds us. "Starting from District 1, play to your strengths and good luck to you all."

He disappears and Sword is summoned by a voice over the speakers. Soon after, Dainty is called and I wonder what she's going to show them because I can only remember her being good at spear throwing. By the time they call Titus, the knife brandishing loon, we've all seen the angry red mark across his cheek. Uncle Haymitch had told us Enorbaria had been far from happy with her tribute so had smacked him across the cheek in rage. A name is asked for every twenty minutes or so. Chance keeps hold of my hand as the room empties. Nobody speaks. Esma smiles at me every now and again. But soon, there are only us and District 10's girl left. Once she has been called, Chance turns to me.

"Have you thought about how you're going to throw?"

I nod. "I'll do what Mom had them to, throw items in the air and I'll strike them with knives. Maybe put a few fight moves in. What snare are you building?"

"The one my father taught me and I tried to teach you one time," he says.

I pretend I know which snare he's talking about.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks me.

I tilt my head. "I promised Henry I'd visit him the day after the reapings. I'll never see him grow up but I guess it's better than what I'll see of Rose's and Bryony's childhood."

He looks at me with a saddened expression. "I know. It's crossed my mind before now as well."

"And Jay's dresses, I sent them to her on the train last night. They should be there tomorrow," I say, forgetting whether I've told him or not.

"Thank you," he says. "I want her to be happy."

I hear his name being called over the speaker. "Good luck, Chance."

He kisses me lightly. "Good luck to you too, and Ever?"

I look up at him.

"Don't do a repeat of your mom and try to kill one of them."

This brings a smile to both of our faces.

He disappears and I'm left to consider all the other loose ends I've yet to amend. But I can't find any before I'm beckoned to the Training floor.

"Ever Mellark, District 12," I call up to the judges.

They note something down and tell me to begin. I notice they're not drinking or eating, perhaps they've been stopped for this one off game.

I walk over to the trainers who are on hand and ask them to throw objects in the air for me to strike. They position themselves with small sand filled bags. I position the knives around my belt and take a deep breath. I nod at them to begin and as soon as the first sand bag is in the air, I've thrown a knife straight through it. They continue throwing them in quick succession until I run out of knives.

I glance up to the judges who are nodding approvingly. The trainers return my knives to me and I notice each bag has been pierced directly in the centre.

This time, I decide to make a fancy show of the knife throwing. I show them some of the combat moves I learnt yesterday whilst launching knives into two sand bags at a time. Once all the knives are gone, I bow to the judges. They dismiss me before they start conversing with one another. But just a small way before I reach the door, I hear the unmistakable voice of Kerra Snow.

"I don't care what you were going to give her," she shouts at some judge. "You will give her what I tell you too!"

I run towards the elevator so nobody knows I've overheard Kerra Snow tampering the scores.

…

When I return from the Private Sessions, I'm taken by surgeons for this body polish. They insist on putting me to sleep before they proceed but when I wake up, I'm in my own room again. Cautiously, I find my feet and walk very slowly on them. I don't feel drugged, I feel fine but I feel like somebody has been scrubbing my skin and buffing it so it will shine like a car exterior. But when I look in the mirror, the ugly pink scar on my cheek has vanished. There isn't even a sign it was ever there. I'm mesmerised as the small scar at the left side of my left eye has also gone from when Vic tripped me over once.

My door opens and my mother stands there. "The scores are being shown."

She sees that the scar has gone and smiles. "When I won the 74th Games, they did a full body polish on me and I woke up thinking it wasn't my skin."

"If this is what it can do for my face, I want to see what it can do on the old scratch scars from thorns," I say, following her into the lounge.

Everybody greets me with gasps and compliments on how it's nice to see my cheek return to its normal colour. As soon as the seal is shown on the screen, we all fall silent. Claudius Templesmith announces that the scores of the tributes will be shown in order of district.

"District 1," he begins. "Sword scores 9."

They talk about how this will work in his favour for a while before Caesar announces Dainty's score of 7. Titus scores five, his district partner scores a respectable 7. Esma scores a six which is good; I don't know what she showed the judges.

After that, I watch numbers and faces appear on the screen, only noticing the really high and low scores. The highest is Sword's nine by the time we've reached our district.

"District 12," Claudius says. "Chance scores eight."

This doesn't put Chance in any danger, thankfully. He's not the top tribute which means he's safe from tribute envy in the arena.

"Congratulations!" Scara smiles at him, patting his cheek.

My parents both agree it's a good score.

"Well done, Kid," Uncle Haymitch offers begrudgingly because it's Gale's son with an eight.

I kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand in support.

"Ever scores…" Caesar pauses, and frowns at his sheet. "Claudius, am I reading that right?"

Claudius leans over and scans the page, nodding like he's just read his own death warrant.

"Ever scores a perfect 12! Only her parents, Peeta and Katniss Mellark have ever achieved this in the history of the Games!" Caesar announces.

Everyone in the room sits amazed, nobody speaks. Chance stands abruptly and leaves without speaking a word of distaste or happiness of my score. I stare after him as he leaves. Why has he abandoned me now? Chance can't be jealous, surely?

Claudius and Caesar begin speaking about my score, my twelve in training. Eventually they sign off and the seal appears. Adie and Lora excuse themselves with Scara, knowing serious issues need to be spoken about.

Uncle Haymitch clears his throat. "I would congratulate you, Sweetheart, but you've just made yourself the target of all anger in that arena and I have no idea how we're going to fix it."

I realise why Chance has left. I've just made his mission to protect me in the arena near to impossible.

"I just threw knives like you told me to," I reply as if it will make everything better.

"Then they want you to be the target," my mother sighs. "But you're a survivor, Ever."

…

_Caesar Flickerman calms the audience from the last interview._

_"Now, without hesitation, let me introduce you to Miss Ever Mellark!" he yells over the Capitol audience_

_I place a foot on the stage and realise I'm wearing my interview outfit, it's a short white dress covered in small diamantes. I feel overdressed and too attention-seeking in it. He takes my hand and he leads me to my seat._

_"So, Ever, how have you found the experience?"_

_"I think The Capitol is bigger than I remember," I manage to choke out._

_Laughter comes over the audience and Caesar smiles. "Just like your father, amazed by the Capitol!"_

_I try to smile back at him but it feels forced._

_"Now, speaking about your father, how do you feel about your parents' decision?" his eyes are intense and serious._

_"What decision?"_

_He takes my hand. "You poor girl, your parent's decision over you going into the Games and what they believe your odds are."_

_"They've been supportive," I say._

_He shakes his head then looks at the audience. "In denial, what do you think?"_

_They give an overall pitiful sigh._

_"What do you mean?" I ask him._

_Caesar pats my hand gently. "About what they've said, how glad they are that you going into the Games, not your brother? How they can have the family they've always wanted now that you're going to die?"_

_My breathing becomes laboured as he keeps talking._

_"How does it make you feel, Ever? Being abandoned before the Games have even begun? You must feel betrayed!"_

_I take in a deep breath. "But they haven't! They are trying to get me home!"_

_Caesar wears a sympathetic look. "Oh, dearest, it's almost sweet you're living in denial."_

_"I'm not!" I shout at him but this only provokes more sympathy from the audience._

_"They've given an interview that says you can't win because you're weak, Ever. You're weak for allowing nightmares like this to fill your tiny mind," Kerra Snow's voice comes out of Caesar Flickerman's mouth. "I'm going to destroy you and everything you hold dear."_

_I stand up, backing away from what was Caesar and now is morphing into Kerra Snow with her red hair and pale skin like snowflakes have settled on it. She's walking towards me and reaching out her hands, I'm sure, for my neck._

_"We can end it; we can end it all right here, if you want, Ever."_

_I shake my head and keeping moving away from her. The stage never seems to end._

_"I can make you do anything I want, Ever Mellark, don't forget I'm controlling your life and I can make you suffer," she hisses, still trying to grab me. "You are my puppet, I'm your master. I can ruin your life."_

I wake up with a dull ache in my cheek from another nightmare. I rub my temples because whatever that dream was, it wasn't normal.

_Caesar Flickerman wouldn't morph in Kerra Snow live on stage tomorrow, _I tell myself, _get a grip_.

I shower, dress and put my hair into a side braid. Today, I'll be forced to sit through a day of interview prep and I can only imagine what delightful mood everyone will be in which will grate my own bad mood even further. I consider skipping today, locking myself in my room and spending my last day selfishly with my own company. Getting ready for the interview and the actual interview will take up tomorrow so this will be my last day to do as I please. By this time in two days, I'll be on the way to the arena with Adie by my side. Adie is a nice person, kind and not fake like The Capitol. Lora is quiet which will suit Chance; she's very timid and self-conscious which amazes me because Adie is the opposite. I can't say I mind being with Adie for the last few hours out of the arena. But I wish that…

A light knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I open it and Scara stands smiling like an idiot at me.

"Good morning!" she grins, and then she frowns and opens her mouth to speak.

"No, Scara, Chance isn't with me," I snap at her before she even says it.

She shuts her mouth promptly but opens it again to speak so I slam the door in her face.

I can hear her chuntering about how uncouth that was and how her mother was right about 'Katniss' daughter being wild'. I want to laugh in her face about that one because Scara isn't in my position right now, nothing is right between Chance and me for more than 24 hours, I'm marked by every tribute in the arena after that training score of twelve, and I'm not at home.

Taking a deep breath, I stare at where the raised lump was in the mirror. The skin is still smooth and perfect from yesterday but I keep waiting for it to resume into the claw marks or the lump after the surgeons. I turn away and walk to breakfast where nobody speaks until the dishes and plates have been taken away. Uncle Haymitch informs us we will spend half a day with Scara and the other half with those three for interview techniques. An upset, angry Chance leaves with a peppy Scara.

We go to the lounge where the three of them sit across from me.

"So, your interview will probably mention your score but you need to down play it, tell them it must be luck on your side because if you say anything else, the others will kill you quicker than if you handed them the knife," Uncle Haymitch informs me.

I nod.

"You need to steer the conversation to areas that will make you memorable, so talk about Vic, Jay and the wedding," my father offers up.

My mother agrees with him. "Talk about how wonderful your stay has been."

"Tell them about the first time you met Chance," Dad suggests. "The Capitol audience will lap that up."

I take a deep breath. "Fine, I was hoping to avoid him as a topic."

"Right now, he's your bargaining chip," Uncle Haymitch says. "You convince them you're so in love that you're going to fight tooth and nail to get him home, your sponsors will donate more generously if they see the love and the emotion attached to it."

For the next few hours, they create a mock interview for me which I excel at because I have my father's charm and ability to lie so flawlessly, I convince all three of them I'm prepared to talk to Chance about last night when, in reality, I want to avoid a moment alone with him more than I do the Games.

At lunch, Scara comes in and has lost her perky side she had this morning. She refuses to talk about it but she shoots Chance a look every few minutes.

After, Scara takes me for my presentation lesson. She forces me to put on the highest heels she can find and the longest dress she can get her hands on. From this, I can tell Chance has done something pretty drastic to upset her.

"Now, walk," she demands with her arms folded.

I try but my ankles are shaking violently.

"It's really not as hard as you're making it look," she tuts at me.

She helps me walk a length of the room. "See? You're just being awkward."

"I'm sorry, Scara," I say.

She nods her head lightly. "Well, you can say anything worse than Chance. At least you're trying your best."

"What did he say, Scara?" I ask gently.

"He insulted my mother and me," she looks at me like a big kid. "All I tried to do was help him loosen up."

I sit down across from her. "How?"

"I asked him how he felt about his sister watching the Games and seeing him slumped like that," Scara tells me. "And he shouted at me, claiming that my mother and I are just The Capitol's foot servants and that his sister shouldn't have to watch him on the television. That it should be your brother instead and that Chance shouldn't have ever volunteered for him."

**So, next chapter is the interviews and, boy, do I have big plans.** **I've been dying to write it for weeks. Seriously.**

**Anyway, it's half way through the story and I still haven't mentioned her, I need to thank a very special person who has literally helped me write every single story on this website. My lovely friend, theAnGerFlarE, has suffered through continuous edits and has read nearly every chapter backwards or in a strange order. But, because she's wonderful and lovely, she's put up with it and me. I couldn't wish for a better friend to be honest, she's simply amazing. She deals with my issues and I recommend her good British chocolate. I like the relationship we have. So yeah, please drop her a message of gratitude because without her, none of these stories would make the slightest inkling of sense. **

**Thank you, beautiful ninja! ;)**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight**


	15. Interviews

I toss and turn, fighting my thoughts to get to sleep yet all I can think about is what Scara told me. How could Chance say that about Vic? I know this is a stressful situation, but to say that and mean it is completely different. If Jay's name was ever called when she reached reaping age, I wouldn't hesitate to take her place and I wouldn't live to regret it because I know how much Jay means to Chance.

I give up trying to sleep eventually. My mother's old prep team can enjoy the challenge of making me look awake in morning. I decide to sit in the lounge and see what terrible reruns are playing at 3am. My door isn't locked tonight, strangely. So I walk to the lounge and turn on the television.

"So, Claudius, what do you think of Ever Mellark's chances in the arena?" a guest presenter with sky blue hair asks.

Claudius Templesmith considers the question. "Well, River, as you know from winning the 73rd Games for District 4, life in the arena can be tough so Ever will face many challenges but especially since she has her fiancé to protect as well."

The sky blue haired woman, River, purses her lips. "I think that Chance Hawthorne won't need babysitting by his little girlfriend. His score in training tells you that."

Claudius nods in agreement. "How about the mentors for these Games, River, what do you think of them?"

"I think that Districts 12 and 4 have the best mentors this year," she replies.

"What makes you say that?"

She smiles at him like she's being forced to sit with him. "District 12 has the two of the finest Victors I've ever seen and Haymitch Abernathy is a talented man himself."

"But why District 4?" he frowns at her.

I know he wants to point out that Annie is 'crazy' but Claudius wouldn't dare accuse a Victor of being insane because he'd have a very long list to compile and the Capitol would have his execution live on air.

"They have Finnick Odair's son mentoring for The Mercy Games, and oh my, how handsome is he?" she gushes. "It's like looking in a mirror; Finn must be very popular with the ladies! I know I'm a very big fan of his. Perhaps some lucky –"

I turn it off; I can't listen to reruns of what was said right after the scoring. They sit there talking about us like we're disposable and it's alien to me. How humans can act like another human being is lower than them is crazy. But as I've said before, I trust nature because that doesn't change its mind.

"If we were in the arena, I could have killed you and you wouldn't have noticed," a familiar voice comes from behind me.

"But we're not in the arena yet, Chance, so you can crawl back under your rock and wallow in self-pity for a little longer if you'd like."

He sits across from me. "Somebody needs to get some sleep."

"And somebody needs to tell me the truth," I reply bitterly.

His expression loses its humour. "What do you mean?"

"Scara was upset when I was in my session with her," I begin.

"Is this about the comment I made about how ridiculous she looks with pink hair?" he cuts in.

I laugh. "If only. She told me you'd called her and Effie foot servants of the Capitol."

He rolls his eyes. "Is that all?"

"Then you told her that you shouldn't have volunteered for Vic," I try not to shout. "If you regret it, Chance, you should tell me instead of telling our escort."

He drops his gaze to the floor. "I don't regret it."

"You do," I say to him. "You wouldn't say it otherwise, Chance."

"I wasn't thinking straight after the scores the night before," he says. "I didn't think and Scara was pressuring me to be more composed. I'm sorry, Ever."

I shake my head. "I can't do this every time something goes wrong with us. All we do is argue since the Games were announced, Chance, and I'm not entirely sure I can keep doing it anymore. Something needs to change before one of us does something drastic."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I throw my arms up, standing in front of him. "It's three in the morning; I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm going back to my room before Adorabella kills me for having rings under my eyes."

"Will you ever know what you mean, Ever?"

I turn back to him. "I'm not sure."

…

In a perfect world, I would sleep soundly at night so I wouldn't be awoken three hours after I'd finally drifted off to sleep. My prep team surround my bed and it's like having your grandparents are alarm clocks.

"Oh, she looks so peaceful," Octavia says. "I don't want to wake her."

"We have to," Venia sighs. "She needs prepping for Adie."

I open my eyes. "Morning all."

From that point, there's idle chitchat about my score and how the interviews could go. They don't sound as thrilled as my mother told me they were for her. But times have changed, they are older and, perhaps, wiser about these situations. They dance around the topic of Chance which amazes me because, previously, it's all they could talk about.

Finally, Flavius tucks the loose curl behind my ear and they've finished.

"We just wanted you to know," Venia begins before looking at the two stood awkwardly at her sides. "We're rooting for you to win because you remind us so much of your mother."

"Apart from the eyes, you have your father's eyes," Octavia interrupts quickly.

I smile at all three of them then hug them in turn. Regardless of how much ripping they've done to my skin, they've never pressed me to talk or said anything I could hate them for.

They quickly leave as I can see the tears forming in their eyes.

Adie comes in after about five minutes, carrying a black jacket over her arm. Her violet hair is already styled to perfection; she's already dressed for the interviews.

"Now, are you ready for your dress?"

I nod, trying not to let her see how tired I am.

She pauses. "You didn't have a good night?"

I shake my head and yawn.

Adie goes over to the mouth piece to order something which appears seconds later in a silver cup. She walks back over and hands it to me. "It's called Navitas, it'll give you the energy you need for the interview then you'll crash later afterwards which will guarantee sleep tonight."

I drink the milky coloured liquid which is bitter but if it'll help, I don't care.

After I've finished the cup, Adie smiles at me and reveals the dress.

It's a soft colour, unlike my Opening Ceremony dress. It's like a faint coffee stain brown but there are bars of music flowing around it with music notes dancing across it.

"What happens if you play the music notes?" I ask.

Adie grins like she's been waiting for that question. "You can play piano, right?"

"Kind of," I shrug. "Lovisa, Chance's mother, taught me some."

"But you can read music?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Yes. Adie, what are you planning?"

"Your interview, at the end, I want you to play the notes."

"But I can't read my dress, Adie."

She laughs at my remark. "No, they'll be sheets in front of you."

"You're not going to tell me why, are you?" I sigh at her.

"Nope," she replies. "Let's get you ready."

She helps me climb into the dress which is knee length and cuts across my chest with no straps. I feel slightly more exposed than I did in the canary yellow dress but I know there's a reason for this, if I'm to attract male sponsors, more flesh will need to be exposed. Adie places the same golden musical note into my hair then stands back, pleased with her work.

"Your shoes are one of my favourites from my designers," Adie grins as she produces a pair of heels from under the black jacket. "Scara told me about the heels incident yesterday so I had the heels lowered so you could walk."

She slips them onto my feet. They're the same colour as my dress, with a replica of my headwear on each toe.

"You're going to amaze them, Ever."

I give her a hopeful smile. "I hope so."

"You will," she reassures me. "You have the advantage over all of them: Your parents are victors and I know the Capitol audience are captivated by your great love story with Chance even if things are rocky at the moment."

I look at the floor before Adie raises my chin. "You are going to shine."

…

Caesar Flickerman welcomes the audience and explains what the Mercy Games stands for. His silver hair bounces light from the stage lights and his silver suit does the same but it's not difficult to watch him, in fact, it draws you into him. Chance has hold of my hand because we both know what we need to do in order to survive. We need to put all what has happened behind us for the sake of the interviews and to win.

Caesar introduces Dainty and I tune out because I don't really want to listen to her bragging about her life.

Instead, I think about what Vic could be doing. I already know the answer; he'll be watching the interviews with the Hawthornes. But I don't want him to be. I want him to be baking bread with our father while I go into the woods with Mom. We could get the freshest meat in the district and eat the greens we've picked. We could invite Uncle Haymitch over and make a family dinner out of it. Annie and Finn could visit, like Dad suggested, and stay for a few weeks. I want my life to return to normal, like it could have been without these Games.

"It's Esma's interview," Chance nudges me.

Esma is already sat next to Caesar in an emerald green dress that immerses her legs.

"Welcome, Esma!" Caesar says. "So tell me, what's it like in District 3?"

She clears her throat lightly. "It's nice and it is my home."

"What's it like in comparison to the Capitol?" he asks.

"It's incredibly small," she replies.

The audience laugh politely.

"Tell me, Esma, how does it feel to leave your family?"

She takes a deep breath. "I miss them so much. I worry about my mother because I don't know how long she has left. Every day, I wake up and wonder if she's still alive and if she is, if she'll make it through the day. My brother and sisters will end up in the Community Home if she dies and I'm not there."

The atmosphere changes in the audience, it becomes distressed and sad for Esma's position. I know from the look in her eyes she wasn't looking for a sob story.

"I'm so sorry, Esma," Caesar says sincerely. "Perhaps if you won, the money could help treat her here, in the Capitol?"

She nods optimistically. "I hope so; I just can't wait to go home to them."

There's a small conversation between them about her score but she doesn't give away what she got it for. The buzzer goes and Esma returns to her seat. I find myself considering, that when Chance wins, I'll ask him to give some money to Esma's mother so she can get the treatment here in the Capitol.

I realise Audra's interview is happening and that I've completely missed Esma's district partner's interview. I learn Audra is an only child but she has fifteen cousins to make up for it. She likes to swim and fish from her father's boat. Nothing impressive comes from Audra's interview except when they discuss her eight in training that I didn't know she'd got.

Various angles are played for the rest of the interviews. Some play it cool, others sexy, some gush about how honoured they are, some just want to get the Games over with so they can go home, and others just have no personality whatsoever.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, our next tribute has been famed in the Capitol ever since her parents won the 74th Hunger Games and now she's famous in her own right," Caesar stands up. "Please welcome, Ever Mellark from District 12!"

Chance kisses my cheek then I walk up on to the stage, smiling and waving happily. Caesar walks me to my seat.

"Was that a good luck kiss?" he asks, grinning at me.

"I guess it was," I reply, returning the smile.

He winks at me. "I'm sure a lot of guys out there are jealous of Chance."

There are cheers from the audience but all I can think about is how they sold Finnick to various rich women to 'entertain'.

"I doubt that Caesar," I laugh but I'm met with a louder cheer from males in the audience.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Ever," he says. "So how have you found the Capitol?"

I look at him. "It's been wonderful, like I remember it from when I was younger."

"I'm glad, but I know that's not what the audience wants! Come on, tell us about something special! Like the first time you laid eyes on that boy."

I find Chance and smile at him. It's not forced which surprises me. "I was eight and his family had just moved back from District 2. Chance's father is my mom's oldest friend so we met them off of the train to show them to their new house. Lovisa, Chance's mother, was practically fit to burst because she was due to have Jay so, despite the tension, my parents were helping with their few bags. That's when I first saw him with his black hair and green eyes that were enough to stop a street full of people. He was nine and he thought he knew everything. He took my hand and said to me 'Let's run away' and we did. Chance didn't have a clue of where he was running to but we ended up in the forest. We just talked for hours until it got dark and we finally went home to find our parents looking for us. Gale and Lovisa said they wanted to go home to unpack, that's when Chance gripped my hand so tightly I could feel the blood leaving my hand and announced he wasn't leaving unless he could take me with him."

Caesar is moved to tears like most of the Capitol audience. "That's a very special story, Ever."

"It is to everyone but my brother, Vic, he hated us for not letting him come on the adventure with us," I joke, trying to lighten the mood again.

Caesar smiles at me as he dabs his cheeks. "You love your brother a lot, don't you?"

"More than words can explain," I tell him. "I miss him so badly."

"You'll see him soon enough, dear," he reassures me. "So what are your plans for when you go home?"

I look at my parents and Uncle Haymitch. "I just want life to go back to how it was."

"After the 12 you pulled in training, I'd be amazed if it ever does for you!"

"I guess luck was on my side that day, Caesar."

Caesar watches as a piano is wheeled onto the stage. "Now I hear you want to end your interview with a song?"

I nod, walking over to the piano. "I wanted to play the notes on my dress for you."

"That's a very lovely dress," he adds.

I slowly begin to play the notes on the sheet in front of me when I recognise the lyrics under them. 'Deep in the meadow, under the willow', it's the lyrics are the same as the song my parents would sing us to sleep with. It is the same song that my mother sang Rue to her death with. I hum the words until I sing them, Dad always tells me I have a voice like my mother's, and that the birds stop singing to listen to me as they do for her and as they did for my grandfather.

Upon finishing, I see my mother in tears and Dad is comforting her. It's hard to lay eyes on a person who hasn't been crying or is still crying. Caesar thanks me for my interview and wishes me luck. I pass Chance and embrace him tightly before his name is called to the stage. I sit down and I can feel the Careers' eyes burrowing into my skin.

"Well, you have a lot to follow after that, Chance!" Caesar jokes.

He nods. "I know. She's a very special girl."

"Ever has already told us how you met but when was it you realised that you were in love with her?"

"When I was 14 and she was 13, we were at school and it was the end of the day. She was waiting for her brother, Vic, and I was waiting for Jay. Then a boy walked up to me and asked if she had a boyfriend. I automatically told him that she did just so he'd leave her alone. The thought of her going on a date with another guy drove me insane then I realised, I was in love with her. I knew my dad wouldn't be thrilled about it but I knew I didn't care what he'd think about it because she is perfect and I knew I'd love her no matter what."

Caesar smiles at him. "That's sweet. Wouldn't you agree?"

The audience shouts a firm 'yes'.

"What about your family?" he asks.

"My mother is from District 2, she gave me the green eyes that could stop a street full of people as Ever puts it and she's beautiful and so loving. My father has strong opinions which can upset a few people but he's always provided for my family," Chance pauses. "Then there's my baby sister, Jay. She's eight, she loves Ever and she's so excited about the wedding. Jay is so energetic and would help anybody. She's the kind of person I aspire to be."

Caesar looks at him. "Jay sounds like a very special girl."

"She is," Chance manages to reply.

"What do you think about your score?" Caesar asks.

Chance shrugs. "It's good enough to get me sponsors but I just want to keep Ever safe."

"I guess you're pretty sad that the wedding was put on hold, Chance?"

"I am, I just wanted to protect Ever but I'm not doing a very good job of that already," Chance's voice is raising slightly and I can tell he's getting upset. I want to break in, mention Jay to calm him down but I'm not allowed.

The buzzer goes and Caesar announces that the interview is over.

"But before you leave, Chance, get Ever back up here with you!" Caesar requests and I return to the stage.

Everybody looks confused at one another.

"Now, you two, I know how sad it has been to postpone the wedding," he says. "So, Kerra Snow has been working hard to amend this."

I frown at Chance.

"So, tonight, I cordially invite you to the live wedding of Chance Hawthorne and Ever Mellark!"

**I've been fighting this website to load all night. It's broke or something.**

**There's going to be drama. Mwhahahaha.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	16. Wedding Bells

My heart must miss several beats.

I could swear that Caesar just announced we were getting married. Now. Right now.

Mom is suddenly by my side and my father is carrying me off of the stage because I'm too shocked to move. Uncle Haymitch is arguing with some official I've never seen before.

When Dad finally puts me down, I'm in the room I first met Adie in.

"Well, congratulations," Adie tries to joke.

Mom looks close to tears. "We failed, Peeta."

My dad wraps her into a tight embrace, whispering softly into her ear to make her feel better.

"It's not your fault, Mom," I manage to choke out before wanting to cry myself.

I can tell by my father's faint singing that she's crying which makes me feel a hundred times worse. I think there are very few things that hurt me deeply and one of those is watching my mother cry. Mostly because she's such a strong, beautiful person that doesn't deserve to be sad after everything she's been through. Same goes for my father.

I can't help but feel like I'm the cause for her tears and their collective pain.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Mom pulls her head out of Dad's chest, the place she's always told me she felt safe. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Ever."

"Neither do you, Mom. You and Dad have done nothing but fight my corner."

A Servant of the Capitol knocks on the open door. "Mr and Mrs Mellark, you're required on stage. And Adorabella, a message from Kerra Snow, you have sixty minutes to redress Miss Mellark for her wedding."

My father nods and thanks the boy with a scarred 'T' on his cheek that leaves promptly after bowing.

I can see the wild look in my mother's eyes. I'm watching a plan being born and nurtured in her grey eyes. I know she's considering ways of escaping so I don't need to get married. I walk to her and place my hand in hers.

"No," I shake my head lightly. "We can't run from this, Mom. Just think of it as a money saver."

She smiles when I say this.

"We were always going to get married eventually if the Capitol had anything to do with it," I say. "Plus, Chance and I love each other in a strange, twisted way."

I take one of my father's hands. "And when we go home, because I fully intend on going home from these stupid virtual Games, I can't wait to see the look on Gale's face when he's stuck with me as part of his family. It will be my victory over him."

My parents hug me together.

"It's amazing how you're calming us down and you're the one getting forcibly married," Dad says to me.

"I'll see you out there," I tell them, kissing each of them on the cheek before turning back to Adie so I can't watch them leave.

I listen for the door closing before I collapse onto the white chaise and a dam of tears bursts down my cheeks.

Adie drops to her knees. "Oh Honey, I wish there was something I could do to make it all better."

Ignoring her words, I ask. "Are Venia and the others coming to help?"

"No, it's just me and you for the next hour," she says. "So how shall we spend your last hour of unmarried freedom?"

I wipe my cheeks on the back of my hand. "Hopefully making me look like less of a mess to get married?"

"You'll look stunning even if I shoved you on that stage in nothing but a paper bag," Adie sighs, standing up.

I watch her wheel a covered mannequin over. "Is that my dress?"

She nods, peeking under the sheet. "I think so; it's white and wedding-y."

"I don't want to see it," I say, almost too quickly. "Not yet, not until I have to get it on."

Adie puts the cover back down and smiles at me. "So let's redo your make-up. I'm sure Kerra has left instructions."

She goes to collect everything she needs. I consider if under the cloth, it's the wedding dress I'd chosen at home. It is a simple dress, nothing that would make me stand out any more than I'd have to on the day. It has a small train of white matt satin and a lace decorated bodice. Delicate beads and small flowers dance across the main body, leaving a plan skirt beyond my hips. It's simple, tasteful and quietly beautiful. But I'm almost certain it won't be my dress. It's not glamourized enough for the Capitol, not loud enough nor fit for Katniss and Peeta's daughter.

"It's strange," I call to Adie. "It's almost like this was to spite us for Chance volunteering for Vic."

Adie comes back with a piece of white paper and a lot of make-up bags. "I have to say, it's very convenient."

She begins to wipe my previous design off, replacing it with very minimal make-up. We don't speak until she's happy with it. Adie passes me a mirror to show me, what I suppose will be, the new elaborate design. I'm expecting to look like Scara and Effie from earlier, with loud pinks and boisterous blues.

But I don't see it.

Instead, it's very minimal and highlights my sky blue eyes as my best feature. I look just like me but on a good day, when I smile and have confidence in myself.

"She wanted you to look like you," Adie explains. She hesitates, like she wants to say something else but instead, she bites her tongue and smiles.

Adie's skilful hands work on my hair while I watch what's happening on the live broadcast as we're getting ready. The stage has been blocked from view by a curtain and a long couch has been set up in front of it. Caesar sits chatting with the Head Gamemaker and some woman I assume to be responsible for most of my surprise wedding. A countdown sits in the corner, ticking 're laughing at something but I don't know what because I've turned the sound off.

I'm glad they think it's amusing that I'm getting married in less than an hour because I certainly don't. Just this morning I was telling Chance I didn't know what I wanted, and now, I'll be his wife soon enough. I want to know who knew about this. Someone had to. Did Effie? She must have, she's coordinating everything that happens in this Training Centre. So could Scara have known as well? No, Scara would have said something to me. But if Effie didn't even bother to tell my parents and they've been friends for years, what chance do I have with Scara?

"Did you know?" I ask Adie although it sounds more like I'm accusing her.

"Ever, I'm a stylist. They wouldn't tell me anything if the Capitol depended on it."

I stare at the three people on the screen. "Did Effie and Scara know?"

Adie is quiet for a while but then she sighs. "I suppose Effie had to know."

She sees the look on my face as she reaches for a comb; she hovers by my ear as if she's looking at that side of my head. "Ever, you've seen what Kerra is doing to people she considers to be traitors. Do you want that to happen to people you know and care about? Because that's the only way you'd have found out about this."

Adie straightens up and carries on like she'd never spoken. I know she's being careful because we're unsure we're even alone right now. There could be cameras or the room could be bugged.

"No, of course not," I whisper back to her.

"Well then," she says, placing diamond headband into my hair.

She raises the mirror in front of me once again.

My hair is curled but it has been taken up into a complex style at the back of my neck. The headband looks delicate and gives the impression that I am too.

Adie steps back and admires her work. "Not bad for a stylist, right?"

I try to smile at her. "You're amazing, Adie."

"I was once in a position like yours, Ever," she says.

Unsure of what to say, I remain silent.

"My father was a very wealthy man with a lot of influence," she explains, avoiding my eyes. "He wanted to use me as a show pony to gain more business but eventually, when I was fifteen, I ran away from home because I didn't agree with my family's ideas. Lora was kind enough to let me live with her as she was three years older. That's why we're so close."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through."

"Difference is, Ever, I ran away from my problems, not caring what I did to those around me. You're facing up to them and doing this because you love your family."

A knock at the door stops her from saying anymore as another Servant of the Capitol enters. "Message from Kerra Snow for Adorabella, you have ten minutes remaining before you are expected to have Miss Mellark at the side of the stage."

"Thank you," Adie smiles at the same 'T' scarred boy as before. "Please tell Kerra that Ever will be there on time without her countdown."

The boy bows and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"Should you be answering Kerra back like that?" I ask her.

Adie laughs, shrugging. "What can she do to me? I have no family for her to kill. The worst she can do is make me into a Servant."

"What about Lora?"

"Lora is as tough as old boots underneath her shyness," Adie says, looking remotely saddened. "She used to talk a lot but now, she's afraid of getting me into trouble if she slips up."

I stand up, walking over to the covered dress. "Well, we haven't got long to get this dress on and some shoes."

She nods, joining me. "Close your eyes."

I do as she tells me to after I pull the other dress off. She asks me to step forward and she pulls the dress up over me. I feel the weight of the material as she zips it up under my arm. Adie adjusts the bottom and I can tell there are many underskirts to the dress. She then rolls something across the floor.

"Okay, open your eyes."

When I do, Adie has placed a floor length mirror in front of me. The dress is pure white with layers and layers of net over the silk of the skirt giving it more volume. A white band around my stomach breaks up the roses which start on the right of the bodice and move diagonally down towards the bottom of the dress. It's as simple as the Capitol would allow me without being too understated.

"It's beautiful," Adie tells me. "I should know. I helped Lora design it as part of a commissioned collection of hers."

I look at her. "What?"

"Lora was asked to put together a wedding collection: wedding dresses, suits, bridesmaid dresses. She did it and the client paid a large amount of coins for it."

I finally look back at myself. "Remind me to thank her."

"The client asked for the theme of roses," Adie finally says.

Kerra Snow was the client. Of course, what could be better than being forced to design the wedding collection for your tributes to get married in?

Adie asks me to pull up my dress as she slips on my white flats. "We didn't want you to fall over."

"Thanks," I reply offhandedly.

She stands back from me. "Are you ready?"

I nod, taking one final look at myself.

We are met by two Peacekeepers who I guess are here to escort us to the stage.

"Security's a bit extreme," Adie glances at the Peacekeeper at her side as we walk.

"They're probably making sure I don't play the runaway bride."

The female Peacekeeper at my side bites her lip as the doors come into sight. She looks uneasy by it all but she doesn't say anything. Not that I can blame her for it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adie tries not to laugh when we finally reach the doors.

The confused Peacekeepers share a look. They think she's serious which is funny in itself.

"I love him, Adie. I just want us to run through fields of flowers and call each other 'Honey' and 'Sweetheart'. It's all I've ever dreamt about," I reply, putting the same amount of sarcasm in my voice.

Adie smiles at me, putting a finger under my chin. "I know this isn't what you wanted, Ever, but think of it as the wedding you were going to have."

"Thank you, Adie, for everything today."

The Peacekeeper opens the door for Adie and escorts her onto the stage full of people already waiting.

"Miss Mellark!" a voice calls to me. Kerra Snow approaches me. She's wearing a lime green halter neck dress. It has roses around the neck and it graces her knees. "I just wanted to check how you were before we get this show on the road."

"I'm fine thank you," I say politely.

She nods. "Very good, now we better get on with it all. How excited are you?"

"Incredibly. Thank you for organising this," I lie; I only say it because I can imagine Effie and Scara scolding me for not being polite. I'm not thankful at all for her doing any of this.

"I care, Ever. There's no need to thank me," Kerra Snow smiles. I realise she isn't as old as I'd assumed. Perhaps about thirty-five years old, give or take a few years. "I better get into place! Good luck, Miss Mellark!"

She vanishes through the stage door. I wish she could hear what my thoughts. Maybe then they'd be enough to kill her alone, before I had to get my hands dirty to finish her off myself.

"You look beautiful," my father gasps as he comes up the corridor towards me.

"Adie and Lora designed the dress," I say.

He kisses my forehead. "I've always dreaded this day."

"Why?" I manage to whisper to him.

"Because I was always a little afraid that you wouldn't be my little girl anymore."

I kiss his cheek lightly. "I'll always be your little girl, Dad."

"Good, I'm glad."

"I wish Vic could be here," I say, fighting the urge to cry. "And Jay, she'd love the dress."

Dad nods, taking my hand in his. "Chance must wish his family could be here as well."

"Have you been out there yet?"

He shakes his head. "Your mother is though, they asked her to go and hold our place."

Suddenly, the anthem blasts out from behind the doors.

A Peacekeeper beckons us through to the stage.

I see from the wings of the stage, what they've done to it. The theme is obviously white roses as a bouquet is thrust into my hand. Amongst the roses, there are blue forget-me-nots mixed into it. The stage is a blinding white, with drapes and vases of roses placed at the end of each row of white chairs. A white carpet leads the way to where I can see Chance and a man stood behind him. I take several deep breaths as Effie tells me what we are to do. Chance will have his back to me so I can walk with my father to show the audience how I look and not lose his reaction. We will pause for approximately thirty seconds before walking towards where Chance is waiting. Then, Effie tells us, Dad will kiss and hand me over to Chance then join my mother on the front row of seats.

Effie wishes me luck and runs off with her clipboard.

I bend my head to see who my bridesmaids are. I'm shocked to see 11 bridesmaids. The female tributes make up the bulk of my bridal party. The male tributes stand the opposite side wearing suits the same shade as their district partner. Each wearing a colour to represent their district: District 4 wear an ocean blue, District 6 are the same colour as the trains, District 9 wear the golden colour of grain. But I notice a girl skipping up the stage, throwing petals and laughing merrily. Chance is smiling at her, waving at regular intervals. That means it could only be Jay.

Another song kicks up after the anthem dies out. It must be traditional in the Capitol as everybody stands up without instruction. The people sat on the stage from districts follow suit.

My father leads me onto the stage to an audience of sighs, tears and gasps. We do as we were told, pausing for the Capitol to get a good look at me. I can't help but wonder if this is to make an example of me. Like Kerra Snow's way of saying 'This is what happens when you ruin my plans' to Chance and me. She wanted Vic, not Chance. She wants to ruin my family.

We walk towards the back of the stage, up the platform area where Chance is waiting. My father kisses my cheek, squeezes my hand then shakes Chance's firmly. He backs off and goes to where my mother is stood, taking my bouquet with him.

"Wow," Chance says, taking a look at me.

I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me closer to him. "I'm sorry we have to do this."

"I'm only sorry we have to do this here," he whispers into my ear.

The audience are cheering too loudly for anybody to pick up the words we've just exchanged.

The man in front of us coughs for us to part. We oblige but our hands remain concreted together.

"Family and friends, I welcome you to the marriage of Chance Hawthorne and Ever Mellark. I am Official Maccabee. Marriage is a prospect that has been the foundation of Panem since the start of time, it has been how our country has carried on and has been the building blocks of society. This ceremony shall be complied of Capitol and District 12 traditions."

I recall the man, he must be Effie's husband, and he's average height and plain to look at. But the large gold chain around his neck demands he is treated with respect.

"Now, Ever and Chance will say something to one another. Words of love and so forth, Chance, if you can begin."

Chance turns to me and takes my other hand so he's holding both. "Ever, I've known you eight years now and you've always been beautiful. In a perfect world, we would be doing this on foggy Saturday morning when we were bored and wanted something to do."

Some Capitol residents laugh in the audience and I notice my parents smirking at the comment as well, Jay stares at my dress. But I notice Annie cowering next to Finn, her eyes transfixed on something above and off of the stage. My eyes follow hers and that's when I notice the Peacekeepers poised with their guns trained on us. We say something wrong and a bullet will be going through somebody we love on this stage.

"Chance, look up," I whisper at him.

He does, subtlety and I know he's seen them.

"But here, in front of the entire country, I get to tell everyone how much I love you which is even better."

I smile at him. Nice save.

"Also, I get to have this on tape so I can show you every time you tell me you hate me or tell me to get out," he winks at me. "On a more serious note, I couldn't be luckier to have you. I know I say the wrong things and that I frustrate you when I lose my temper, but I doubt you will ever find a boy who loves you as much as I do, Ever. I promise to tell you every day how beautiful and loved you are. I'll even let you win most arguments if it will make you feel better."

The audience are laughing quietly.

"I love you, Ever Mellark."

Official Maccabee waits for the dramatics in the audience to calm down before proceeding to ask me to do the same.

"The day you asked me to run away with you, Chance, I knew I wasn't going to get many offers like that even at eight-years-old," I say, waiting for the reaction of the Capitol to die down. "I love how you keep fighting for me regardless of how many times I scream at you to leave. I love how Jay looks up to you like you are the sun."

"She said my name!" Jay cries out happily.

I smile at her then face back to Chance. "I wish I could find the words to tell you how I feel but I don't even know."

"Will you ever know?" he asks, repeating our conversation from early this morning but this time, a smile on his face.

"I don't know," I reply to him, returning the smile.

Official Maccabee asks us to hold up our hands which he ties with a white ribbon. "This signifies your bound promise in entering this marriage to love and honour one another until death parts you. May we have the rings?"

Vic, my beautiful baby brother, steps forward with two rings. I throw my free arm around his shoulders.

"I've missed you so much," I breathe into his neck.

He pulls away. "I've missed you too."

Official Maccabee takes the rings and asks us to place them on each other's left hand. He doesn't ask us to say anything else, perhaps that's the only part we're entitled to speak.

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife," he says. "You may kiss your bride."

Chance kisses me for a long time; his lips appear to be the only familiar thing about this entire wedding.

"In District 12, newly married couples toast a piece of bread over their first fire," Official Maccabee explains to the audience as a fire pit appears between us and him. A piece of bread is presented to us by a Servant. Chance thanks him and takes the tray. I kneel down, careful of my dress. I begin to fashion a fire and Chance joins to help me. Once it is roaring we both place it into the fire and wait for it to toast. I smile at him, thankful we get to do this as part of the wedding. Nobody ever feels truly married until after the Toasting. I'm passed a brass fire poker to retrieve the toast. Chance breaks it in half and feeds one bite to me as I do the same to him.

"Shame we can't sing the old wedding song as we cross the threshold," Chance says.

"We can do that when we go home," I reassure him.

We stand up, the fire pit disappears and Official Maccabee announces once more that we are married. He asks us to kiss again, once more for the cameras.

"This isn't right!" I hear somebody shouting. "My son shouldn't marry a self-centred child!"

Gale. Of course, I was wondering when he'd speak up.

"You want to know the truth about your beloved Ever Mellark?" Gale yells stepping into the centre of the stage. "She is planning to –"

Peacekeepers drag him off of the stage before he can say anything else. I don't know what he wanted to say but he must have been desperate. I look at Chance who is still watching his father. I take his hand again so he will look at me.

"He wanted to tell them how you're going to get me killed," he says quietly.

He pulls me into him as madness erupts around us. But hands are pulling us apart, I scream for them to let go but they sweep me off my feet. Chance is being dragged away by the Peacekeepers like I am. I kick and shout at them to let me go.

But they don't.

And I know that I won't see Chance again until we are in the confides of the arena.

**I'm just hoping this chapter is okay.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	17. Let the Games Begin

The Peacekeepers keep me firmly in their grips as they escort me to the room I was getting ready in before the wedding. They only let go when I stop kicking and fighting against them.

"Ms Mellark, we were acting on orders."

I stare at them blankly until they leave to guard the doors. I slowly sit on the chaise, not caring about the dress anymore. It's served its purpose. I'm now married, I want to peel it off as it's now just an ugly reminder that Chance isn't here with me.

"Sweetheart?" Uncle Haymitch says as softly as he takes my hand. "We can go to the apartment now."

"Where is he?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I don't know, Sweetheart. I wish I did."

Uncle Haymitch guides me to the elevator but there are always at least two Peacekeepers with us. They ride the elevator with us until we get off, they don't get off with us. My mother is the first to embrace me. She whispers softly into my hair as hot tears stream from my eyes.

I can hear Dad yelling at someone in the lounge. I don't want to know who.

Uncle Haymitch sighs then starts to walk away. "I need a drink."

"What happened?" I ask, finally pulling myself away from Mom.

"Gale happened," she says angrily. But she catches my expression and realises I need more detail. "After Gale started shouting his obscenities, Kerra ordered the broadcast end and that the curtain came down. I don't know why you've been separated. We haven't heard anymore."

I look up into her grey eyes. "Why did Gale say those things? About me being self-centred and almost telling everyone that I am going to get Chance killed?"

"When we were younger, everyone was convinced that Gale and I would get married. Gale was ready to skip up the steps of the Justice Building the day I was old enough. But then the Games got in the way and I had to play the romance angle with your father, Gale was crushed by it. He tried to prove to me I loved him by kissing me in the woods. Snow got wind of it and Gale ended up being whipped for hunting. He carried a candle for me, Ever. And this candle has been burning all these years as resentment because of what he thinks I did to him. He believes that you'll do the same to Chance, lead him on and throw him away."

"But you didn't do that to Gale?"

"Gale believes I did so he's trying to save his son from the Everdeen girls," she rubs her forehead. "I'm sorry, Ever."

I shake my head, fiddling with one of the roses on my dress. "It's not your fault my father-in-law is unhinged over the past."

"Come on," she says to me. "Let's go watch your wedding all over again, it feels just like a few minutes ago."

I notice her sarcastic tone which makes me feel better. She leads me to where Adie, Uncle Haymitch, Vic and Dad wait for me. Whoever Dad was yelling at has gone because I can't imagine him shouting at Adie or Vic. Vic beckons me to sit next to him so I can rest my head on his shoulder. The television is playing the rerun of the wedding but the volume is off and nobody is paying attention to it.

"When do you leave?" Uncle Haymitch asks Vic.

"Tonight," he answers bitterly. "The train is leaving at 11 so we can be home in time to watch the reruns of the first day tomorrow night."

I close my eyes for a brief second. I'd hardly spent any time with Vic and he was leaving in two hours.

"Makes sense, Kerra only brought you here to make the wedding look more homely," Adie sighs, she bites her lip. I've noticed she does this when she's angry or stressed. "I'm sorry, Ever."

She stands up and leaves without saying another word.

"What's got her?" Uncle Haymitch mumbles.

Nobody answers him.

I can hear the elevator doors opening and wonder who would be visiting at this time of night. My heart dips at the thought it could be Chance but I know it wouldn't be him.

Vick, Gale's younger brother, appears. "I've just come to see how Ever is."

"Why?" Dad asks.

"Chance is in the Medical Centre, the crowds dragged him in and he got hurt so they rushed him there. We haven't seen him yet," Vick explains.

My heart sinks like a rock. "He's hurt? How badly?"

"We don't know," he replies.

"No, he can't be injured," I say. "He'll be a sitting duck in the arena otherwise."

My brother looks at me, placing a hand in mine. "He'll be okay; he's got you to protect him."

Anger builds in me but I try for Vic's sake to keep myself under control.

"How is the boy that was named after me?" Vick asks my brother.

"_Victor _is fine, thank you _Vick_," Katniss glares at him as she highlights the differences between the names.

He laughs, knowing it winds her up when he does it. "I better get back to everybody. I'm glad you're okay, Ever."

He leaves promptly, not overstaying his welcome.

"Chance being hurt isn't a coincidence," Dad says. "This is down to Gale's outburst. Has he been okay with you at home?"

Vic shrugs lightly. "Gale has been Gale: distant, argumentative and strong-willed. He's been working longer hours though which causes Lovisa and him to argue a lot."

"How has Jay been?" I manage to ask.

"She's been glued to the television, watching your every move they've broadcast. Lovisa's only let her watch it after she's watched it though. Lovisa's scared that they'll say something that will upset Jay."

I nod, thankful that Jay's still unaffected.

"I want to go and see Chance," I announce, standing up.

"You heard what Vick said," my mother sighs in protest.

I step closer to her. "I have to at least try."

Nobody argues with me after I say that.

I hug Vic goodbye and tell him that he better keep up with his schoolwork while I'm gone. Also that he's to tell Cora Cartwright I'm sorry, even if Delly Cartwright's daughter won't understand.

Mom asks if I want her to come with me but I feel she should spend time with Vic before he leaves. I somehow find the Medical Centre as I wander. Gale and Lovisa are pacing outside; Jay must be in bed by now. Vick and Posy must have taken her up along with the twins and Aaron.

I pause before I approach them. I'm still in my wedding dress so I haven't been changing which means I could have been here waiting for news about Chance, this will only cause another argument with Gale.

"Any news?" I ask Lovisa.

She shakes her head. "Nothing at all."

"You've finally decided to show up," Gale remarks.

I ignore him. "How bad are his injuries?"

"He was trampled," Lovisa says. "We didn't get to see him; Kerra told us he was being rushed into surgery when we couldn't find him. That was just after the wedding."

"How come you weren't down here the minute you heard?" Gale asks, his tone is angry and threatening.

I square up to him. "I was taken into a room until I was allowed back up to the apartment. Your brother had to come and tell me because nobody else had. So I was here the minute I heard, Gale."

"We wouldn't be here if he'd have listened to me," he mutters.

Again, I ignore him for Lovisa's sake. If it was just me and him, I'd have my hands around his smug little neck.

"I love your dress," Lovisa smiles at me, trying to make small talk. "Did you design it?"

I shake my head. "Our head stylists did."

"At a time like this, you're talking about dresses?" Gale asks angrily.

"Calm down, sir," a Peacekeeper warns. I find two are guarding the doors which must lead to the hospital.

Gale glances at him. "What if I don't? My son is in there!"

The pair of Peacekeepers step forward holding white truncheons. "Sir, please calm down."

Gale pushes the one closest to him which causes them to strike him with the truncheon in the shoulder, I hear the crunch. Lovisa screams for them to stop but Gale keeps fighting back.

I try to drag him back from the Peacekeepers but he's taller and stronger than me which doesn't act in my favour.

"Gale!" Lovisa keeps shouting. "Stop, please!"

I eventually get enough of a pull on Gale to move him away from their blows.

Only to have one hit me in the left side of my ribcage.

I let out a moan of pain which stops everybody.

A Peacekeeper asks for assistance from the Medical team inside the doors.

Suddenly, I'm surrounded by people in white masks. One stabs a needle into my arm.

The world goes black.

I wake up with a dull ache in my ribcage. They must have moved me to my room again. Adie is sat at the end of my bed, waiting for me to wake up.

"Happy Mercy Games, Ever."

I rub my eyes. "Great. What happened to me?"

"They took you for rapid treatment on your ribs. They were broken but now they're not," Adie explains, pulling me out of bed. "That's pretty much it."

"How is Chance?"

Adie throws a shirt and pair of leggings at me. "From what I've heard from Lora this morning, he's unusually quiet."

She rushes me to get changed and then opens the door. My parents and Uncle Haymitch are there.

"Quickly, we only have a minute before we have to be at the Sponsors' Hub," Uncle Haymitch tells me. "Last minute advice: Stay alive, Sweetheart."

"We'll do everything we can to ensure it's what the Capitol is saying it is," my father promises me before kissing my forehead.

My mother nods at me silently. She knows that no amount of words will make me feel any better about today. She hugs me and kisses my hair.

Then they're rushed off one way while Adie pushes me towards the roof. A hovercraft waits for us, its ladder already hanging down from it. Adie goes first then I follow her, we're frozen onto the ladder as it pulls us up.

Once inside, I expect somebody to inject my tracker into my arm but we're released and nobody bothers us.

"Your tracker was inserted last night," Adie tells me. "Eat something; it's your last chance to before you get in there."

I try to eat and drink for the rest of the flight but when we come into landing, I've only managed two bread rolls and a cup of hot chocolate.

Adie leads me to the launch room. She helps me get into the long, tight black leggings then the light material trousers to go over it. A shirt like the one I wore for training and a black jacket that must be for cold nights.

"Ready?" she asks.

"As I'll ever be," I reply, the dull ache in my ribs fading.

She looks nervously at me. "I need to tell you something before you go into the arena."

The countdown from thirty begins playing. Adie looks up, panicking over whether there will be enough time.

"Go on then," I encourage her.

"I don't know how to say this," she begins.

The clock is already on 15.

"I've not been entirely honest…"

I back into the tube for launching.

"Kerra…"

The doors close but I can still hear her.

"Kerra is my sister! I was escaping her and my father!" Adie shouts through the glass. "She was corrupted by my father and grandfather."

I stare at her. Is she joking?

"I'm so sorry, Ever."

The plate starts to rise and I can only see Adie's tears fading as I see the daylight above me.

I look around me like all the other tributes.

The sixty seconds begins.

I'm in the arena.

Let the Games begin, Kerra.

**I'm so sorry about the time it's taken for this update but I've been really ill and unable to write.**

**So I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	18. In the Arena

I expect to hear the countdown blasted out over the arena, but to my surprise, it isn't. I also expect to see the arena but it's covered by darkness that stretches out around the tributes. We can only just make out one another in the light coming from above.

"Tributes, the rules shall be read out for the Mercy Games before the sixty second countdown begins!" Claudius Templesmith announces. "You are not permitted to interfere with the elimination process of a tribute, or you shall also be eliminated."

He takes a second to begin another rule. "When the final eight remain, you are allowed one minute every evening, after the Elimination list has been shown, to speak with one of your mentors. This will not be broadcast nor will you be in the arena during these meetings, you will be resumed back into the Training Centre in one of twenty-four rooms. However, you are not allowed to ask the following: the condition, position or tactics of other tributes, the number of sponsors or the amount of money in your account, the betting odds for any tribute either eliminated or competing, and you must not enquire about the arena itself."

I look around; everybody is waiting for the arena to be revealed. I can see Dainty, District 1's girl, stood glaring at me like a piece of meat. My 12 in training will kick in now as a motive for eliminating me.

Fantastic.

"Now, I welcome you to your arena!" Claudius yells as the darkness lifts. "Happy Mercy Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Sixty seconds and counting.

The arena is vast; it stretches outwards as far as I can see. There is a forest to my left like my parents had the first time round, a large mountain like the one that was in Uncle Haymitch's Hunger Games sits in front of me on the horizon; to my right is a large body of water with a smaller island in the centre of it. I can roughly make out where the forest merges into a jungle and make a mental note to avoid it.

41.

40.

39.

In the centre of the circle, the Cornucopia sits. It blocks my view of the other side it's that big. Supplies rest inside, weapons are stood along the back wall and other items are scattered across the roof. I think that if I ran fast enough, I could grab backpacks for Chance and me then some maybe grab some weapons for my belt. That way, we could avoid the bloodbath and make it into the woods unscathed.

27.

26.

25.

Esma has her eyes locked onto me. I know she's going to bolt for me as soon as the time is up. I find Audra has been taken by a spear and a square of mesh less than three metres in front of Lake's plate. He's grinning at the water as if it's the Gamemakers' gift to him.

18.

17.

16.

The forest looks safe enough to venture into; it's similar to the one at home. But the Gamemakers must have rigged it with all sorts of dangers otherwise it won't be fun at all for the audience. I consider the other options: climbing the mountain, venturing into the forest, swimming over to the island, or sitting here for the Games.

So that leaves me with my first idea. The forest will be my new home and salvation for the foreseeable future.

9.

8.

7.

I finally find Chance three plates to my right. He's looking at me intensely like he's making sure he doesn't lose me in the bustle. But his stance is strange, not normal. He's hunched over and poised to attack. I realise I should be ready as well. I don't have time to think before it's the final few seconds.

3.

2.

1.

The gong sounds and the arena comes to life, the trees start to move and the tributes start to come to life.

My feet hit the ground before everybody else's. I run towards the collection of knives, scooping up a backpack as I go. I can almost hear my mother yelling obscenities at me for not running the opposite way but I also know how Uncle Haymitch will be laughing at the fact she did the exact same, he'll probably say something like 'she's your daughter, Katniss, what did you expect?'.

I hear the familiar sound of a blade cutting through the air. And it's coming towards me.

Dropping down into a roll, I must miss it but it hits somebody else instead as I hear the cry of disbelief. But I don't look to see the victim because I've made it.

I'm the first inside the Cornucopia so I get the best pickings. I put at least five knives around my belt before multiple footsteps are coming towards me.

Both tributes from District 1 are after me and my new weaponry. I draw a long knife before trying to escape.

Dainty is launching herself at me first off. Sword has her back covered, standing guard with two large spears he's just grabbed from the wall. I kick Dainty in the stomach, pushing her back into Sword which knocks them to the floor.

I use this as a chance to run; I hop over them as they scramble to get up.

Somebody grabs my arm, and I already have the knife raised to their throat.

"It's me, idiot," Chance's familiar voice laughs.

Only he could find something like this vaguely amusing. He pulls me towards the forest.

"You had the same idea?" I say slightly breathlessly.

"The forest is our second home, Ever," he replies, pulling me faster and faster.

I turn my head, knowing that Chance would guide me around any dangers. I want to find Esma so she can join us like I'd always wanted. But the chaos in and around the Cornucopia isn't helping.

"We need to get Esma!" I remind Chance.

He nods, slowing down so we can duck into an undergrowth of some sort.

"She's over there," he whispers to me as I watch for potential trouble. "We can't get to her."

"Why not?" I ask.

"She's being pursued by District 2's famous Titus, this must be his revenge for you attacking him," he sighs.

I try to located her and find her running towards the far end of the jungle. "We have to help her."

Chance grabs my hand to stop me from moving. "We can't help her in the middle of a bloodbath, Ever. You'll get us eliminated and do you want to face the wrath of your parents and Haymitch when we've lost because you're being compassionate?"

My eyes drop down; Chance has never shot down any of my ideas before.

I notice the bow and sheath of arrows that Chance has slung over his left shoulder. "Why did you bring those?"

"It scared them all," he says. "They still think you're like your mother with her talents."

I don't reply because I notice for the first time, what they mean when they say we can't interfere with the elimination process.

A merge of green consumes an eliminated tribute which disappears rapidly. A canon follows soon after.

"They sure do make it look pretty," Chance says quietly to nobody in particular. "Come on; let's move on before they start to spread."

He stands up, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. I follow his lead, realising he had more time to grab equipment than I thought he did. I rearrange my knives and adjust the straps on my own bag.

Chance sets a reasonable running pace which I think we could probably keep up for a few hours. We stop occasionally for short breaks but never long enough to look through the bags as we need to find water before it gets dark.

"Do you think Esma and Audra made it out okay?" Chance asks. It's the first time he's spoken since we set off.

I frown at him. "I hope they did, but when did you get so sentimental? I thought Gale Hawthorne's son made no attachments to anybody?"

"Well, that failed when I met you, didn't it?"

"But now you get to spend the rest of your life with me so that makes up for it, right?" I tease him, gently poking his side.

I can almost feel the audience's eyes watching every second of this. They'll be lapping this up whilst the sponsors give money by the bucket load.

Chance looks behind us, checking for quiet threats. "I'm the luckiest guy in Panem; people would kill to be me."

I smile at him when he finally looks back around at me. He kisses my temple before resuming his hunt for danger.

We walk in silence until I notice a patch of moss.

"Listen," I throw my hand out in front of Chance, stopping him dead in his tracks.

The faint sound of a stream echoes.

"That way," Chance points to my left. "We'll set camp up while the water purifies."

I nod in agreement.

Only a few steps around a group of large oak trees take us to where the stream is. It is filled with fish and it seems fast flowing.

"There's a valley," I say. "It must lead to the jungle."

"We should avoid it, stay with what's familiar."

I nod.

We look contents of the bags. Mine has two bottles of iodine, a bag of dried fruit, a one litre bottle, some rope, and a large packet of cheese strips. I make a mental note to ask for some bread or crackers when we make it to the final eight. Chance is looking at my pack approvingly.

"What have you got?" I question Chance as I cram everything back into my bag apart from a bottle of iodine and the water bottle.

"Some wire, a sleeping bag, a litre water bottle, and some iodine."

I zip the bag back up. "It looks like your bag was made for a tribute that will starve in warmth."

Chance smirks at me. "Obviously the wrong tribute got it then. Come on, let's hunt."

"I'm not hungry," I lie, there's a definite hunger in my stomach but I don't want to waste the rest time we have hunting.

"You have to eat, Ever. I can almost imagine how your mother and Haymitch would kick off if I let you starve a day into our marriage."

I glance at him. "How come Dad is never mentioned in these situations?"

"Because he will just be killing me mentally in his head, your father is the only sane one amongst you," Chance explains with a wide grin. "Oh, and Vic. He's a long sufferer of you and your mad family."

I sigh heavily. "We'll go hunting if it makes you happier. _But _we stay around here; I don't want to hunt with the bags."

"Look at us compromising," Chance says sarcastically. "We're like a real married couple."

He takes my hand, kisses it softly then he helps me up from the river's edge. "Don't ever say I'm not a gentleman."

I throw my long knife into the lake which gets me a large fish. "And don't ever say I'm not a lady."

He laughs, joining me. I throw him the fish I catch and he guts them expertly.

"How are we going to cook these? We can't start a fire up or they'll come running," I say, throw him the final fish.

"We can eat them raw."

"And get ill? Wise move, Genius," I roll my eyes at him. "The stones will be hot enough if you put them on the top and bottom to cook the fish. I'll climb up that tree and get us some apples."

He does as I suggested and I start to climb the strangely tall apple tree.

"Maybe in the jungle, there will be bananas and oranges," Chance says. "Maybe we can find some ducks and have duck with orange sauce?"

"Typical," I call down to him, already half way up the tree. "You're always thinking of food!"

I hear him laugh. "I don't know about you, but I have a spectacular view from here."

"Get back to cooking!" I shout at him, smiling to myself. "Or even better, catch!"

I pick one of the apples and throw it at him which he catches flawlessly. Settling into the branch crook, I start to throw the apples down at him. I focus on picking the ripest at first until, when I throw one down, there's a strange thud of an uncaught apple.

"Chance?" I call down. "You missed one; you're losing your touch!"

I look down.

"That's not the only thing he'll be losing today," Sword's lip curls up.

Dainty's dagger is pressed against Chance's heart while Sword holds him down.

"Get off of him!" I yell at them.

"Run!" Chance yells at me.

District 1's tributes laugh at our exchange.

"'I'm the luckiest guy in Panem!'" Sword mocks Chance from earlier. "We could have been sick."

"We've been following you for some time, I could have done with some ear muffs or something to block out the sickly sweet exchanges."

I attempt to climb out of the tree swiftly but one of Sword's spears lodges itself inches away from my hand, I'm startled and fall halfway down the trunk to the floor.

In an attempt to scramble to my feet before they reach me, I realise my ribs have taken the brunt of the force which I'll pay for when I have chance to feel the pain. Dainty and Sword drop Chance in no time, coming after me. Dainty drags my backwards, her dagger slicing my throat lightly. It's nothing more than a scratch but it's enough for Chance to fire an arrow which catches Dainty along the arm which rips the material.

The distraction is enough for me to twist Dainty's arm so the dagger is in the stream. Chance runs at Sword, they start to fight but I can't watch or help because Dainty is already trying to fight me despite her injury.

"I should have slit your throat in training!" she screeches at me.

I launch myself forward, grabbing a knife and putting it against her throat as I pin her against one of the trees. "How do you like this when the boot is on the other foot, Dainty?"

I notice Chance has sustained a little cut above his eye but he manages to pin Sword up defenceless as well.

"Now, girls and boys, are we trying to get eliminated on the first day or what?" Chance asks them both in his sarcastic voice.

"Or are we trying to score some cheap points to gain sponsors, hm?" I add.

They shift their glances.

"If you're going to kill us, do it," Sword spits at Chance.

"Don't tempt me," he retorts. "Now, get lost and I swear if I catch you coming near us again, I will kill you."

I look at Chance as I release Dainty. They leave promptly.

"Why didn't we just kill them?" I ask.

"They'll eliminate some more of the others," he shrugs, going back to making the food. "They're doing us a favour."

…

Darkness falls quickly after we've moved camp further up the river so if the terrible two did return, they wouldn't find us. We eat and settle in for the night. We share Chance's sleeping bag and talk idly as we know more interesting things will have the camera's attention.

I rest my head against Chance's chest. "We survived day one."

He kisses my head as the anthem erupts from above us.

"Adie is Kerra's sister," I whisper into his ear.

Chance frowns at the seal in the sky. "What? Are you sure?"

"She told me in the launch room."

"That's interesting," he replies but he doesn't say anything more about it. "Here they are."

We watch the sky, engrossed with what pictures we will see. Districts 1 and 2 have made it, Esma's District partner hasn't though. District 5's girl, both from 6, 7's boy, both from 9, both girls from 9 and 10, and finally the girl from 11 have all been eliminated.

That means there are fourteen of us left.

Ten are either dead or safe. I suppose we'll find out in the final eight.

The anthem plays out and the sky grows dark again.

That's when it hits me.

"I never said goodbye to Scara," I say, my heart sinking. "What if she's already gone home by the time we get back?"

Chance kisses me again. "She'll understand."

That's when the first tear of the Games rolls down my cheek.

I realise that this is it until one is left standing.

**So this week really hasn't been my week. I won't bore you with the details.**

**Just know I'm sorry.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	19. Revelations

Chance offers to take first watch while I sleep. We've managed to disguise ourselves high up in the apple tree from which I fell earlier.

My eyes fall heavily and I'm sleeping almost instantly.

_I dream of home and the warm sun kissing my skin softly through the window. Vic is sleeping next to me; he must be about six or seven because his hair is the pale blonde he outgrew when he made it past ten years old. He stirs and opens his eyes. He smiles at me before shutting them again._

_Gently, I lift his head from my soldier and lay him down on the pillow again. I venture out, closing the door of the lounge as quietly as I can. My parents are waiting in the kitchen, staring intensely at one another. But it's a loving stare, I know that._

_When they see me, they smile and my mother picks me up. She points to some cheese bread on the counter top then smiles. "Daddy made it fresh this morning."_

_"Why don't you go and wake Vic so we can eat some before school, hm?"_

_Dad starts to cut up the bread. I skip towards the door and place my small child's hand on the door knob, but it won't turn. Instead, red liquid drips down from it. My hand is smothered in the blood; it drips onto the floor._

_As the blood quickens, the dream warps and twists into a black hell._

_A light flicks on, blinding me._

_"Admit it!" a voice screams at me. "__**Admit it!**__"_

I jolt up.

The forest is silent apart from Chance's light breathing.

"Nightmare?" he asks in a whisper.

I nod, silently.

"That's strange that you had one while I was here, you never have done before," he sighs.

"The arena won't be helping," I admit. "You go to sleep, it's my watch."

Chance stares at me for a minute. "No, you're not okay."

"If you don't go to sleep, you won't be any use to me if you're tired."

"Tell me what it was about."

I look at him before rolling my head on the trunk of the tree. "It was an old memory of mine but with blood and interrogation."

"Your cut is bleeding again," Chance points out, gently catching a drip of blood from the scratch on my neck.

He rips some moss from the tree trunk and presses it lightly onto it.

"We need to be more careful," I say, pressing my hand on top of his.

He nods in agreement, his green eyes full of something I've never seen before. "Will you be okay to treat yourself while I sleep?"

This isn't like Chance. This is the boy who refused to let me sit and have the chills alone last winter despite the risk of him getting them too. The time I cut my hand after fainting in the forest, he carried me home just so he could call my grandmother to ask for the best remedy to stop the bleeding.

He's probably tired, I tell myself. He's needs to rest too, and he can't do that if he's being compassionate.

"I'll be fine."

Chance's strokes a piece of my hair back behind my ear. "I could get used to this."

"What? Watching me bleed or being hunted?" I reply sarcastically.

The corners of his mouth twitch upwards as if he wants to laugh. "Goodnight, Ever."

…

The night is uneventful after Chance went to sleep. All I've done is listen to the night creatures to confirm the forest is like the one at home and do some light hunting from the tree. Chance didn't even flinch when I went to retrieve what will be our breakfast.

I gather and gut the two hares, cleaning them in the stream. I cook them as the sun is rising because the haze will disguise the smoke from the fire; even then I cut down a branch to disperse the smoke. As soon as the meat is done, I cut up some apples and serve it on some leaves that I recognise as edible.

"Chance," I coo as I climb back up the tree. "Breakfast is ready."

His eyes unnaturally open, too quickly for him to have been sleeping previously. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," I smile at him. "I thought we deserved a good breakfast so gather up the sleep bag and come get it whilst it's warm."

Chance kisses the top of my head before pulling himself out of the sleeping bag as I descend the tree. He comes down shortly after and crams the sleeping bag into his rucksack.

"Hare?" he says with a hint of surprise. "Did you go out and hunt last night?"

"Only from the tree," I pucker my bottom lip. I can sense the audience's amusement over his protectiveness. I think we're playing this just right, so well in fact that I can hear the sponsor's alerts on my parents' and Uncle Haymitch's screens.

Chance smiles at me. "But you did leave the tree?"

"Maybe…"

"What if another tribute had been out there? I wouldn't have been there!" he says, making a valid point.

I cast my eyes to the floor. "But the hare were just too tempting and nothing had happened. It was safe, I promise you."

He sighs which means I've won. "Let's eat. I want to move further upstream today."

"You mean towards the jungle end of the arena?"

He nods at me, biting a leg of meat. Chance notices me frowning at him then smirks at me. "Aren't you curious to where the thunderstorms are coming from?"

I frown at him again. "Thunderstorms? What storms?"

"The ones that happen somewhere over in that direction," he points with greasy fingers to where I imagine the forest to end. "It was whilst you were asleep."

I throw the bones into some leaves and start to polish the apple on my knee. "So why do you want to go after them?"

"No reason, I just think it's a good marker to head for."

I nod and begin to gather up some more apples to take with us. Chance starts to pick mint leaves from the base of the trees for us to chew instead of wasting the water. We finish up eating and soon, the camp looks like we've never been there.

"We should be there by nightfall if we travel at a steady pace," Chance says, pulling his pack onto his shoulders.

"Sounds good."

We set off, walking in silence until we've started moving downhill.

He's quiet, only making the occasional comment about how warm it is or if I'm okay to continue walking.

After a few hours, I can't take his silence anymore.

"Chance, can't we slow down?"

He looks at me briefly then he continues going at the same pace.

"I'll take that as a no then," I sigh, speeding up despite the resistance in my muscles.

Chance goes ahead of me again, and cuts a branch down. He passes it to me when I catch up to him with it pointed so I can walk with it. "If we slow down, we'll never make it."

In the distance, I hear a blood chilling scream from somewhere ahead of us. It's female, it's short, and I can't help but think of Esma or Audra.

I look at Chance; he hasn't even batted an eyelid at it.

"Are you ready to keep going?"

I nod because even if I refuse, he won't let me stay here. "Are we still going in that direction after the screaming?"

He ignores me, pressing on the journey.

"Your talkative nature is killing me," I say sarcastically to him.

Chance smirks at me. "Have you ever tried to stay quiet in your life?"

"A few times."

"Can we make one of those times now?" he suggests.

He isn't smiling at me like he would when he's teasing me at home. His face is poker straight. I can't allow myself to dwell on it, he's tired and hot. Chance has allows been irritable when he's in this state. He always has been like this. I swear this is when the Gale in him finally shows.

We keep walking without speaking; occasionally he'll help me over a fallen tree or a root but all without verbal interaction.

I finally give up and throw an apple at him from my backpack.

"I wish this was chocolate," I say, gloomily staring at my apple. "Or anything from the sweet shop at that, I just need something different from apples."

I wait for him to reply which I know is a vague shot in the dark. But of course, he doesn't.

"That's a thing," I continue. "Greasy Sae's granddaughter would have loved to have come to the wedding. Don't you think?"

Again, he doesn't even look at me.

"She'd have loved the colours and the Capitol. She could have had a dress like the others, she'd have adored it. Imagine her how happy…"

"Stop it," Chance snaps at me. "What do I care about her? We have to survive here, and for that to happen, we have to be in the present not in the past. Got that, Ever?"

I stop from the shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He rubs his head. "Sorry, I think I'm dehydrated."

"It's okay," I reply, rubbing his back as he crouches with his water. "This is what married life is like if we take it from your parents' marriage."

He laughs, standing back up. "That was deserved."

I take the water from him and drain the rest of the bottle before refilling it with some iodine. He takes it from me and puts it back in his bag.

"Thank you."

"What for?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

Chance takes my hand lightly. "For putting up with me, I'm being horrible to you yet you've not told me to get lost."

"I don't think that would go down well with our sponsors," I tease him. "But seriously, I love you, idiot."

He kisses the top of my head and gestures forward to walk. "She would have loved the wedding, yes."

I smile at him for finally speaking to me about it.

We carry on winding through the trees. The scenery is somewhat rockier and the trees are taller. The stream is wider with faster flowing water. Fish seem to leap occasionally from it.

"We're getting closer to the edge," Chance comments, looking up at the trees.

"The air is warmer."

He makes a sound to acknowledge I've spoken. "And there's the occasional parrot, which could be another sign."

I roll my eyes at him but when I do; I catch the sky darkening over towards the mountain. "Does this remind you of anything?"

"What?"

"The way things happen at certain times."

Chance frowns at the sky I've been looking at. "The clock your parents had as the final Hunger Games."

I nod. "And the sky isn't darkening from lack of sun, is it?"

"Beetles," Chance says. "You can see them moving."

I shudder at the thought of being trapped in the beetle cloud.

We pause for rest at the base of a tall, unidentifiable tree.

"Ever?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever kept something from me?" Chance asks, his eyes darkening a few shades of green.

I stare at him, bemused. "I once took one of your iced cookies when you were sleeping when we were younger?"

"I mean something huge that I should know now we're married."

"What? Like I have an evil twin or that I'm secretly 80 something years old?" I offer up as suggestions as I return to my feet.

Chance gets up as well and pushes my shoulder lightly. "I'm being serious."

I sigh heavily. "I don't think so."

I can't tell him, it would break his heart. I've kept it to myself for so many years, why should I tell anybody now? Why should I tell Panem now?

"There's always something."

"I can't tell you," I say gingerly.

Chance takes my hand in his. "Marriage is about trust, isn't it?"

"You should ask your father about trust," I say curtly. "He should be an expert on the topic."

"Why do you say that?"

I look at him as we walk. "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you."

"How can I be mad at you?"

"When I was 10, I came to see if you wanted to come over to play with Vic and I but when I got there, I opened the door and I saw your dad with some woman."

Chance nods. "Probably making a deal for work, you know what he's like."

I shake my head lightly. "I don't think kissing often occurs at business meetings, Chance."

He stares at me for a moment. Not speaking, just emotions pouring onto his face like water. From shock, to anger, to sadness then finally denial.

"No," he says. "You must have remembered it wrong. Dad would never do that to Mom."

"I'm sorry I never told you or anybody," I carry on. "I didn't want to hurt you, Lovisa or Jay."

Chance shakes his head at me. "He wouldn't do that to us, would he?"

"I'm sorry," I repeat. "I should have told you when I saw it."

He throws his hands up. "You think? This can't be true; you must have seen one of my uncles. That's right; Vick must have come home with his wife or Posy with Aaron."

"Gale saw me before I ran," I tell him. "It was him, Chance."

"You're not lying to me, I can hear it in your voice," Chance says, slowing down. "He's hurt Mom so much. I always knew he'd be screwing around."

I stroke his hand in mine. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt."

"No, I just hoped he would prove me wrong and that he would never do that to her after…" he trails off.

"After what?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Something I should have mentioned a long time ago."

"Well, you can tell me now?"

Chance drops his gaze to the floor. "When we lived in District 2, we were a happy family, you know."

"I never doubted that, Chance."

"I mean it. But when it happened, Mom refused to live in her own district anymore because of the memories."

We come to an opening in the trees which signals the start of the jungle.

"What happened, Chance?"

He opens his mouth to speak when he points to a heap on the ground. "What the…?"

I notice what he means; the blood trail leads to the body on the floor. "Are they dead?"

Chance approaches cautiously with his knife drawn. He uses his foot to tap the subject.

"I'm alive," a weak voice informs us both.

"Lake?" Chance's face goes into confusion.

"Are you in pain?" I ask, going to Chance's side which is a few steps away from Lake in case he tries to attack.

He shakes his head. "No, just tired. Incredibly tired."

"Who did this to you?" Chance questions, studying the damage to Lake's stomach with a flicker of admiration for whomever it was that did it.

"Your beloved friend," Lake replies looking at me.

"Esma?"

**Sorry for the delay in the update but I've had Prom and cadets to contend with.**

**I've been writing this chapter since last week.**

**I'd also like to thank my Asian guardian angel, she knows who she is.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	20. Parachute

"Is that what you call her?" Lake says with his hand on where I imagine the blood is coming from. "I have a few other names in mind for her."

Chance shakes his head at him. "What happened, Lake?"

He yawns like he's bored of waiting to be eliminated. "I followed Titus, District 2, as he was chasing her. He kept saying that if he got to her, he'd get to Ever. I caught up with them here to find the girl had found a weapon on her way out, she slashed at Titus so he backed off and told me if I got rid of her, he'd allow me to join the Career pack with Audra."

"Wait," I say. "Audra is the Career pack?"

Lake rolls his eyes tiredly at me. "What did you think she was going to do? Stick around with you two idiots?"

"What happened after Titus made you the offer?" Chance butts in before I potentially finish Lake off.

"We fought but she got the upper hand and made the best of that situation," he says bitterly. "She ran off and Titus left to find the others. Now here I am."

Chance nods and sarcastically states. "Well that sounds eventful."

"Which way did she go?" I ask him hastily.

He looks at me with amazement in his eyes. It's like he's expecting me to care for him now he's about to be knocked out of the game. "Why should I tell you that, Ever? You haven't offered anything for me in return."

"What do you want?" I glare at him, taking a menacing step towards him.

"I'm sure if you asked your mommy and daddy nice enough, they'd send something to fix me up."

I give an astonished laugh. Who does he think he is? Why, in all of Panem, would I choose to save an arrogant, self-absorbed child like Lake?

"You're almost cute for asking, Lake," I sigh.

"I know where she's heading, I know Titus will go after her again, isn't your precious Esma worth saving?"

Chance gives me a warning look. He can see my impulse to go for my knife.

"Not if I'm keeping you alive," I retort back at him.

He smiles knowingly. "I thought you'd say that. But you know something? Chance is only using you until something better comes along, and when that happens, there'll be a queue of rich men waiting for you in the Capitol. You'll be nothing to them but something young to warm their wives' side of the bed. They'll buy you from the Capitol and you'll be nothing but a cheap whore like Finnick Odair ended up as. How many buyers did he have that his wife didn't know about?"

My heart is racing as the hot, angry blood pulses through my veins at his words.

My hand snatches a knife from my belt which lands in Lake's throat impressively without my realisation.

Chance never stops me.

Lake's breath becomes laboured as I pull out the knife.

He then pixelates until the green glow absorbs him. The only trace of his existence here is his blood and the few possessions he managed to get.

"I'm sorry you had to listen to that, Annie," I say to the sky above me. "You too, Finn. Your dad was much better than that."

"That will never happen," Chance promises me. "You're worth more than that too."

I smile at him to show I appreciate his attempt at making me feel better but I'm not worth more than that. I've been reckless so far, especially in training. Titus could have nearly killed me in there if I hadn't have pinned him down so hard, not that Kerra Snow would ever let me die before the Games. She'd lose audience and the power she needs.

"My first kill," I sigh, realising that Vic and Jay will have to see this at some point after school. "Damn it."

"You had to or he'd have driven you into a bigger rage," Chance says softly.

I shake my head at him. "I could have walked away. Now we'll never know which way Esma went."

"If you were her, where would you go?"

I look around. "If Titus ran before Esma, she'd go in the opposite direction when she was going to bolt. Considering he's going back to the Careers as Lake said and assuming they've taken the Cornucopia, he'd have headed that way…"

I point towards my left then my right. "She'll have headed right, towards the heart of the jungle."

"I don't think we should follow her, Ever."

"Why not?" I ask, trying to keep the defensiveness from my voice.

Chance looks at me with dead eyes. "She'll be a burden, Ever. What the hell does she have to offer for our survival?"

"She left Lake in a pretty bad state so how do you suggest she did that if she's a 'burden'?"

"She got lucky," Chance spits back at me. "Like most tributes do from the lower districts."

I look at him in disbelief. "What about us? We're from 12?"

"We were trained, we were made to be ready for this," he replies, his voice quaking. "That makes us fortunate but cuts our luck down until it is pure glory."

His hands fly up to his temples and he whimpers in pain, his knees crumble beneath him.

"Chance? Are you okay?" I ask, placing my hand gently on his back. "Do you need anything? Water? Aspirin?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he lies blatantly. "I probably just need a drink."

I hand him the water flask from his backpack. "We could get them to send us a first aid kit. It wouldn't cost much…"

"No," Chance shakes his head, he hasn't touched the water. His eyes are still shut tight. "We'll need the money later on."

"You need something," I tell him, standing up to speak to the air. "Can you send a first aid kit, please?"

I wait for a silver parachute patiently as I try to block Chance's occasional whimpering out.

But it never comes.

"Fine, just send pain relief then?" I hold out my hands. "Even herbal remedies will suffice!"

Still nothing falls from the sky to help him. His groans are more prominent and serious.

"Come on, Mom! He needs help!" I shout as loudly as I dare. "Think about Jay and Lovisa watching this!"

A sliver parachute flies down towards me after about a minute. I quickly catch it and open the small silver capsule. A white pill sits at the bottom of it.

I hand it to Chance who gratefully swallows it.

I resume stroking his back like I do when he's ill.

He looks at me weakly. "Sing me a song please."

"Why do you want me to sing? It won't help your headache any…"

"Please, Ever," he cuts me off. "Sing."

I sit by him. "What can I sing?"

His breathing is growing laboured which I hope is just a sign that the tablet is working.

My mind races through all the songs I know, I rule most of the ones my parents or Haymitch taught me out because I can pretty much tell they weren't meant for the whole of Panem to hear.

Then, from somewhere in my tired mind, a song we used to sing as children appears. I think Chance's grandmother, Hazelle, taught it to us when she was in District 12. She moved to live my grandmother not long after Gale had married Lovisa, she said she'd rather live with somebody who understood her pain of losing somebody you love than stare at the newly painted walls.

"_Down by the river, the blue bird sings,  
it tells of better times and other pretty things.  
Oh, how I dream of coming home to you,  
but until then, my love, keep thinking of me too.  
That little bird says that tomorrow will be kind to us,  
she says it will be bright for us.  
She sings that one day we'll have peace,  
that all of this hate will soon cease.  
I believe that her words ring true,  
and I'll be safely home with you."_

Chance looks up at me. "Is that my Grandmother's song?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," I say smiling at him. "But it fits, right? A lullaby to nurse you with, like a small child."

He offers something that looks like a smirk. "I love you, Ever Mellark or Ever Hawthorne, whichever you want to be because right now I don't care just as long as you are…"

His expression falls from its improved state to something more intense. His eyes close for a few seconds but open again, more fiercely and determined.

"Chance? Do you feel okay?" I question tentatively.

"Yes," he replies sharply. "I'm fine, stop fussing, will you?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "I think you're having a reaction to that pill."

"Don't be stupid, Ever. Only you could…" he shakes his head. "And your singing, that could have attracted other tributes. Don't you ever think at all?"

"_You_ asked me to!" I point out.

He frowns at me like I'm stupid. "I never asked you to do anything, Ever. Just shut up will you, you're going to get us killed soon enough with your mother's singing voice."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Chance?"

"I guess I can't be nice to you any longer when you're being ridiculous," he replies. "Or maybe it's the fact you kept a secret about my father from me for years? I can't decide which it could be."

"I did that because I thought it would save you and your family the pain of knowing," I say through gritted teeth.

I can see that something has changed in him, there's an unfamiliar hatred in his eyes that he looks at me with. His posture is all messed up from Chance's usual position. Normally, he'd slouch slightly which to begin with, was to annoy his father, but now it was his habit. His breathing is heavier and angrier than I've ever witnessed from him.

"Great, I hope that really comforts my mother right now, knowing that you thought it was in her best interests to finally announce it on air?" he nods sarcastically. "Thanks, Ever. You've done us all a huge favour."

I stand up so I tower over him. "There was no good time to tell you, there never is with you."

"Oh, really? So in all the years you've known, you never thought 'hey, maybe I should tell them the truth because I'm a selfish bitch for not telling them sooner'?"

"You know that's not true!" I protest. "I wasn't just going to announce it over a cup of tea and a bloody iced biscuit, Chance!"

He glares at me. "He's my father, Ever. I deserved to know."

"I'm not disputing that."

Chance rolls his eyes. "If you can keep this from me for years, what else could you keep from me?"

"Nothing else, I promise," I say to him.

"I don't believe compulsive liars, kind of like my father in that sense," he answers bitterly. "You better start hoping you haven't inherited anything else from your mother, Ever. She's the biggest liar I've ever met."

I bite the inside of my cheek. "She did what she did to survive."

"Yeah, yeah, it's always the same story," he sighs like I'm telling him a folk story. "If you ever get the chance to be a mother, then those kids will have to find somebody else to rely on because you're just as fickle as her."

"I can see how married life is going to be a dream. You're going to be constantly waiting for me to bolt or tell you a web of lies and I'll be constantly waiting at the window to see if you've been with another woman," I laugh because if I don't, I'll slap Chance for his insults about my mother. "Won't we be enjoying ourselves, if we're really going to become our parents?!"

"You've forgotten the part where you become the Capitol's best seller," he replies slyly. "You'll enjoy the feeling of being wanted, won't you? Because I'm never quite good enough at making you feel loved, right?"

I stare down at him, thinking about how to react.

"Are you attempting to hurt my feelings or destroy your guilt?" I ask simply.

He shrugs. "What does it matter anymore, Ever? You're worthless, cheap and I'm stuck with you for life so when I become a raging alcoholic like your beloved Haymitch, don't say I never warned you."

"And when I start to seek comfort in the arms of others like your award winning father, don't say you're not accustomed to it, okay?" I smile intensely at him. "I'm sure with the amount of affairs he's had over the years, you'll be used to be lied to by now."

Chance just stands up and looks me in the eye silently.

"You know, there could be more Chances and Jays out there you never knew about," I continue. "Just go look around the district, see if any of look like you. But you better check all the districts your father has ever step foot in, he appears to get around."

Chance laughs. "What about the other Hawthorne, hm?"

"You're not making any sense," I say impatiently. "Just go sleep off that stupid pill and in the morning we'll move on."

He grins at me. "And we'll also act like this never happened because that's what you do, isn't it? You run away from responsibility."

He picks up his bag and settles it out of my sight around the other side of the tree behind us. I refill my bottles, having taken Lake's as well, and snack on the food Lake also had with him in his things.

The sky is clear and there are no sounds around me. My eyes disobey as I try to tell them to stay open for my watch but they refuse to.

_Chance hovers over me for a minute, in my dream. He's in conflict with himself as he reaches out to me with one empty hand as if to caress my cheek but in the other, he holds his dagger and it's poised to hit my throat if he moves any closer. His expressions keep changing, he looks content then angry and it changes as frequently as he blinks._

_"Chance?" I say softly. _

_He straightens up, looking shocked I've acknowledged him. He looks around then bolts towards the heart of the jungle, fleeing my dreams for the night._

I rub my eyes as the sun begins to make an appearance in the sky. It's still low enough to sleep as the heat hasn't picked up yet but I realise I must have slept the whole night.

"Chance, I'm sorry. At some point, I must have fallen asleep."

There's no reply so I assume he's still grouchy from last night's argument but I'm hoping he was too drugged up to remember it.

A large silver box sits in front of me attached to a larger parachute from last night. I open it and I suddenly smell home. The cheese rolls are still warm and I know for a fact that these were baked by my father. I count them, there are six in total which I think is strange as my father bakes in batches of 12 like he did in the bakery.

"Wake up, Chance," I coo. "I have Dad's cheese rolls for breakfast, they're still warm."

I expect him to leap from around the trunk of the tree and claim at least half of the rolls.

But he doesn't.

"Chance?"

I get up and walk around the tree to find him. I find there's no trace of him, perhaps he's bathing in the river, I think.

Of course, I know he's not because I can see it from here and he's nowhere to be seen.

Now I understand why Dad only sent six rolls, because there is only one half of us left here.

**Yes, I did write the song myself, yes, I am aware I'm not the greatest songwriter. :')**

**I would like to thank theAnGerFlarE for being an amazing friend and my lovely editor. You should go check her out if you like the Avengers, Teen Titans, Criminal Minds, Alice in Wonderland or just send her a message because without her, you wouldn't be reading this at all. :') She's brilliant and I love her to pieces even though she's across the Atlantic!**

**So yeah, tell me what you think, guys! PM me if anything doesn't make sense or if you just want to talk :)**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	21. Pine

_Well, I'll be damned_, I think to myself, _he's left me in the night._

"How lovely of you, idiot," I mutter as I gather my things up into go look for my darling husband.

I pick break a roll off to eat on my way but pack the rest neatly into my rucksack. I mock Chance's previous comments on being alone. "'What if another tribute had been out there? I wouldn't have been there!' What a bunch of lies that turned out to be, thanks Chance."

I rip off a bit of cheese roll and toast it to him. "To us and this wonderful goose chase you're about to send me on after your inconsiderate, drugged up brain!"

From the way he was acting before the pill, I can tell this is not something that was a side effect. He's been tampered with, his mental state has been screwed over and I can place a bet on it being due to either yours truly, Gale or Kerra Snow. Of course, the arena won't be helping him but that's not the route cause.

But no matter how scrambled his brains are, I need him here with me. Perhaps selfishly on my behalf because I need his arms around me to feel safe, however, he needs looking after now I've established he's lost his mind and probably his ability to look after himself.

Whoever did this to him, regardless of if it was me or the other two, I will hunt them down. If it's what I've done, I'll never forgive myself. If it's Gale, I'll make his life hell because I can't kill him for Jay's sake. As for Kerra, I will knock her from her podium and I'll have her head mounted above my door regardless of whether she's Adie's sister or not.

I glance up from the roll which is almost gone. Which way would he have headed?

In my dream, he headed towards the centre of the jungle. And right now, that doesn't make sense as he's never stepped foot in a jungle like everyone else. I decide to try the place with the apple tree, where we spent our first night. I'll walk through the untraceable section of the jungle back towards the forest, I decide. I take a deep breath and proceed with my knife drawn to cut down any obstacles.

"Only you could do this," I mummer to myself. "Get yourself messed up and leave me to pick up the pieces."

The jungle thickens around me, vines and tall trees constantly block my path. The dense undergrowth is trying to tangle my feet into itself. How an unstable Chance managed to navigate through this, I'll never know.

I begin to consider how different everyone else's first few days of marriage are to ours. Most couples get married at the Justice building, the bride wearing a white dress from the dressmaker in town or the dress which their families have passed down through generations. The groom, wearing a tux from the tailors, stands next to his bride. The official says a few words then papers are signed followed by a kiss to seal the marriage. A simple celebration is held at the newly assigned house with a toasting and partying that lasts long into the night.

The next few days are spent settling in, discovering a routine and making plans whereas Chance and I are in walking around an arena playing 'Hide and Seek' like fools.

I would have settled for a simple wedding like my parents had. Two years after the war ended, my father formally proposed in the Meadow and they were married a week later. They had Uncle Haymitch and my grandmother to sign the register then all of their surviving friends, even Annie came with a toddler Finn, from what I can see from the pictures. Apparently, a 16 year old Rory had taken up photography to impress his now wife and had managed to secure a camera from the Capitol. He'd taken a picture of all the guests with their respective families. There were tons of my parents together, all of them looking happy and very much in love. Mom finally had the toasting she wanted with the people she loved the most watching.

That story is told every wedding anniversary in the early autumn by my father. I'm jealous that they managed to get what they wanted when I was forced to play out my wedding live to strangers.

The jungle appears to be thinning out which is nice because it's so humid in the deeper areas of the jungle. The heat is prickling my skin still; I can feel the sweat rolling down my body.

_When I finally catch up to him, I'll have a strong word with him_, I tell myself.

But I know I won't because he's sick and I have no way of making him better which hurts me. There's a pain in my chest when I consider that he may never truly get better. It's like he's morphed into Gale but it's ten times worse because I care more about Chance than I ever will about Gale.

I hear the familiar song of the Mockingjay, which makes me look up and smile. They sing the remains of my song from last night. Obviously they haven't had any other tune to mimic since then. The pain strengthens until I'm forced to crouch down just for it to ease off.

If this is what missing him is like, I'll have to tie myself to him forever.

A branch snaps behind me which makes me spin on my heel to find the reason why it snapped. I have two knives drawn. All it would normally take is one knife but the ache in my chest won't stop so I'm not confident about my aim.

"Who is there?" I ask.

There's a hesitation but sure enough, a pair of eyes appear from behind a thick bush. The figure moves out towards me and the knife is ready to throw.

"Please, don't hurt me, not yet."

I lower the knife when I see the person is unarmed and doesn't appear to have anything for that matter.

"You're Ever, right?" she says. "District 12? Of course you are. I recognised you from all the way back in the jungle."

I nod. "You've been following me this whole time, haven't you?"

The small girl nods. "I should introduce myself, my mother tells me off for not doing so. I'm Pine from District 7."

I study her as I put my knives back into my belt. She seems nervous. Her face shows she hasn't eaten since getting into the arena and that she's had little sleep. I notice how pale she is, she reminds me of Annie when she was having a particularly hard time.

"Nice to meet you," I smile comfortingly at her.

"I didn't know who else to come to," Pine says frantically. "After Ash-"

I look at her. "Who is Ash?"

"My district partner," Pine nods to herself. "He's a kind, nice boy. I just hope he's okay."

"He will be," I reassure her. "It's all virtual."

Pine comes closer, rubbing her hands together. Her ginger hair is matted already from where she has been running her hand through it constantly. "I can't be here without him. He was the only one keeping me sane through this entire experience. He's wonderful like that."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

She doesn't answer me directly but she replies. "We're going to get married one day, when we return home."

"That's nice," I encourage her.

"But I can't stay here," her smile vanishes as she speaks. "I need to be with him, I can't stay. So that's why I thought about you, see?"

I shake my head. "I'm not following, Pine."

"I saw how you helped that other girl in training," Pine says. "You're nice too, you remind me of Ash. So I thought it would be better for somebody kind to do it."

"Do what?"

"Get me out of here, eliminate me."

I stare at her for a minute.

"You want me to _eliminate_ you?" I ask again.

She nods again. "You'd be helping me. Without Ash, I'm going crazy."

"Pine, do you know what you're asking me?"

"Yes, I know I need to get out of here and as painlessly as possible," she answers.

I lean against a tree. "It doesn't hurt, your energy level drains until you eventually go back to the Training Centre."

A wash of relief comes over Pine. "Thank goodness. But still as quickly as possible, I need to get home."

I nod at her. I know she misses Ash. I know how she feels.

"Are you sure you want this?" I question once more.

Pine stands taller, looking less worried. "The fastest way you know, please."

"Pine, are you…"

"Just do it, Ever, please."

I can see she won't change her mind, and besides, I tell myself, it's not like I'm killing her.

"Turn around," I tell her.

Pine quickly follows my directions.

"Tell me about how you first met Ash," I instruct her as I ready myself.

There's a spot in the back of the head I've learnt kills prey as quickly as possible.

"Well, it wasn't until the Reaping we actually me –"

She falls forward but she's wrapped in green and gone before she even hits the floor.

Her cannon fires soon after causing several birds to fly out of the nearby trees.

12 of us are left in here.

Another cannon fires in the distance, somewhere the other side of the arena.

Make that eleven.

I close my eyes, hoping that it wasn't Chance's or Esma's cannon.

Then it dawns on me like some strange epiphany.

If I'm ever to see Chance again in this arena, I'll need some help from my mentors even if they can't tell me anything about his whereabouts. I just need to speak to somebody familiar, somebody sane.

Somebody that knows how my mind works because their brain is similar to my own.

And there's only one person who will attempt to send messages like Haymitch did for her.

**So... I spent ages arguing with myself over how many tributes were left. It's taken me a good few counts to make sure.** **:')**

**Any comments, guys? Any predictions?**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	22. Crystal Balls

I continue walking back towards the tree after I've considered more angles of my plan and said a small goodbye to Pine.

The plan is simple really. But it means a lot of moving around instead of the ideal 'sit and watch' approach I'd prefer.

I need to get the number down to eight, and then I can speak to my mother.

She'll understand that I need to find Chance and save him from himself. She can then send the messages with the sponsorship fund. Perhaps sending cheese rolls when I'm getting closer to where he is and when I'm straying away, she can send something Chance doesn't like. Perhaps lemon tart because he hates the bitter taste to start with. He just can't wait for the sweetness to come. He's always been slightly impatient.

I sing a few bars of the song I sang to Chance just to keep the Mockingjays singing. However it's mostly to keep my mind from overthinking it all.

"_Down by the river, the blue bird sings,  
it tells of better times and other pretty things.  
Oh, how I dream of coming home to you."_

_I sigh heavily. "If I ever bloody find you in this arena, Hawthorne, then maybe I can dream of going home with you."_

_Home is almost a foreign concept now. I can't count the days since I waved goodbye to it, convinced I was going to die for Chance. I still stand by that. But now, I feel a little easier because I've watched the painless eliminations happen. Now, the only bad things that can happen are outside of this arena. Where will I be taken after I get out? Will I be met by my family or by Addie? Then where do I go from there?_

_The uncertainty of what happens._

_I try to tell myself I'm just concerned about the set-up after the Mercy Games yet I know I'm not. There's the future hanging there, waiting to be decided. I keep pushing it away but yet it refuses to be ignored and demands attention like a child._

_I guess you can't run away from the future because you'll always be running into its arms when you try._

_The jungle slows and my scenery becomes familiar to me. The tall oaks and the berry bushes start to line my path so I know I'm going in the correct direction._

_I take a break, sitting in the hollow of a large tree which conceals me from view. I sip my water and eat a pair of apples to keep me occupied._

_If I'm going to have a future, I decide, it'll be spent doing things I love and with the people I love. I'll babysit for Posy and Aaron so they can do things together, plus it's an excuse to look after Henry, Rose and Bryony. I'll tutor Vic on how to get the girl he keeps staring at across the courtyard. I'll work shifts in the bakery with my father just so I can watch him ice cakes and cookies. I'll get up before dawn on Sundays and go hunting with my mother. I'll even try and get along with the wretched Gale if I must._

_I just want to make everybody happy and, maybe, my own happiness will come along with that._

_Climbing out of the hollow, I decide to keep walking until I reach the tree as the sun is descending pretty quickly now._

_A canon goes off in the distance._

_My head jolts up because I'm expecting something to happen. Something else._

_But it doesn't. _

_I don't know what I was hoping to happen. A sign that it wasn't Chance, something that makes all of this seem worth it, maybe?_

My mind wanders back to the future and I realise something. I've made short term goals, nothing that even impacts beyond the end of this month greatly.

The future has never been a topic Chance and I have disgusted at length. Our idea of 'future' consisted of planning what we were doing that weekend. Never have we considered it could stretch beyond that.

But thinking about it, I want children in a few years. Chance has never offered an opinion on the matter. He's always liked kids and they've always liked him. Yet there's a doubt that I can see behind his eyes. A doubt about himself and kids, I've always seen it but never asked him about it.

I can picture it now. The house that used to be my father's, now used for storage of supplies, can be cleared out and beautified. We can repaint the shutters and doors. Chance can plant flowers in the garden while I clean the inside.

Our future can unfold at its own will. We'll be happy, and if we aren't, we can make it so we are. We can have our own family; I'd like two girls and a boy. But as long as they're healthy, who cares?

I smile to myself, finally finding the river is slowing down. I'm getting closer to our apple tree. I half wish to find Chance there sat waiting for me. He'd grin like a fool and ask why I took so long to find him.

But that would be my Chance, not this deluded one I've ended up chasing.

This Chance makes me doubt I'll ever get to move into the house in the Victor's Village, that I'll ever get to chase him around with a paint brush for a joke or that we'll even make it as far as District 12 as a married couple.

The apple tree is in sight but there's somebody else sat in front of it. For a moment, my heart dares to believe it's him.

But the feminine figure leans against the tree like she owns the place.

"I've been waiting for you to show up for hours," she calls over to me.

"Why's that?"

She shrugs, I recognise her from District 8. She was good with the weights if I remember correctly but she didn't strike me as the foolish type.

"I figured you'd be a challenge," she smiles at me. "It was either you or your fancy man, I didn't care which but I feel lucky today."

She produces a bow and a sheath of arrows from behind her. "I think these were for you, but I'm sure you won't mind too much when I eliminate you."

I sigh, dropping my bag and pulling out a knife.

"You seem bored," she frowns. "Are you always this passive?"

"Just run along, will you?" I say.

She puts an arrow onto the string and fires. The arrow misses me by a good measure and bounces off of a tree.

"You're no archer," I say to her.

District 8 looks annoyed with me now, not that I care.

She fires another arrow which is still no closer.

She keeps going until she runs out of arrows.

I haven't moved which shows her aim is almost as bad as her fight starting.

"Aren't you going to at least do something you're good at? Because this is a waste of my time," I sigh deeply.

District 8 moves forward, charging at me with eyes as determined as a lioness'. I notice she has a small blade, nothing to threatening, which was probably made for cutting cheese or meat.

She manages to cut along my side with it. It stings but, surprisingly, doesn't hurt like I expect.

She grins at me when she sees the wetness of my shirt. "I thought you were a fighter, 12. I really thought you'd be competition. Maybe somebody will win from eight."

"In your dreams," I laugh, feeling the tiredness setting in.

I kick her from behind and she falls to the floor. Trapping her between my knees, she squirms.

"It's not so fun when your cheap shots turn into this, is it?" I ask.

She ignores me, trying to wriggle out. Somehow, she manages to roll over, making it so I'm under her. She smiles wildly. But I swing my arm free, stabbing her in the neck. I push her off before she is eliminated. I start collecting the arrows as the green mesh covers her.

"Nice try, Sweetheart," I say, knowing Uncle Haymitch will be glaring at me for it.

Her canon goes off which scares some birds but then it's silent.

The sun sets quickly as if it has another job to do elsewhere.

The anthem plays loudly and as expected, there are four eliminations today which match the canons I counted.

A speaker comes on over the night sky.

"Well done to the eight remaining tributes!" Caesar's voice booms over us all. "As we speak, your family and friends are being interviewed so Panem gets to know you…better. Now, your mentors are waiting to speak with you in the Training Centre! But there has been a rule change; the original minute has been doubled so you get the full effect of your mentor's guidance!"

Two minutes is even better than one. Thank you, Caesar!

"Now, prepare for the Phase between the arena and the Training Centre. You will have all of your belongings waiting for you back in the arena. Farewell, tributes!"

I suddenly feel light when I feel arms encircle me.

"My little girl," my mom coos into my hair. "How are you?"

"A little cut here and there," I shrug, noticing the blood has been paused on my hip. "How is everybody?"

My mother sighs, her hands falling to my shoulders. "Your father and Haymitch are enjoying the endless food supply. I'd sleep better at night if there wasn't so much screaming, it must be from the Sponsor's Ball. It makes me wonder what Effie hired for the entertainment."

"Any word from home?" I ask frantically, knowing time is short.

My mother looks sad for a second but then she perks up. "Vic called earlier and told us how they all were. He's doing a project on…"

"What are you hiding?"

"I always was a useless liar," she scolds herself. Mom sighs, taking my hands. "Posy is sick."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "She's just had twins; of course she's not going to feel great."

"No," my mother shakes her head. "She's really unwell, Ever. Your grandmother has travelled from Two to be with her. Hazelle has come with her. It's not looking good."

"Why don't you use money out of the fund? Sponsors wouldn't notice."

Mom shakes her head again. "There are rules in place against the removal of money from a tribute's account."

"Well, we can pay for it with yours and Dad's money from the games, right?" I say desperately.

I may have lost my Chance but the kids couldn't lose Posy, I couldn't lose her either.

Mom gives me a helpless look. "Ever, money can't change anything for her. Posy's a fighter which helps."

I stare at her. "There must be something they can do."

"They're trying, Ever. I thought you should know whereas your other two mentors didn't think I was doing right by you."

"Have they tried herbal remedies?" I shout at her.

I don't care about me, I care about Posy.

"They're trying everything medical and herbal, Ever."

"She can't give up!" I yell. "She can't! What about Henry, Rose and Bryony?"

My mother stays silent as the time turns to single digits.

I lurch forward to beg her to answer me but I'm back in the arena.

I can feel the trickle of blood down my side which notifies me that I should clean it.

Afterwards, I rest my head against the tree, regretting the time I wasted yelling at my mother.

"I never thought you'd look so sullen in a free-for-all killing zone," a familiar voice calls from the side of me. "I found something that belongs to you."

Esma stands there, smiling at me.

She throws me a black bag and I notice she has a few knives around her belt.

Her hand is wrapped around an end of rope. She tugs it lightly.

"I found your owner for you," she says softly.

Chance steps forward from the shadows.

But he's still not the Chance I fell in love with.

**So, it's all coming together nicely now!**

**My ongoing thanks goes to the darling theAnGerFlarE!**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	23. Lost

"He kept muttering something about an apple tree and a river," Esma throws me the end of the rope. "I thought he was just crazy but apparently, he's still with us if only on some levels."

I stare at the rope in my hand bewildered. "Why is he tied up, Esma?"

"If you didn't notice before he went missing, he's not entirely himself," she explains, but it's not sarcastic, she genuinely thinks I didn't see his erratic behaviour. "Since I found him trying to fight himself with two daggers, I felt that this was my safest option."

"Where did you get the rope?"

She blushes; I can see her cheeks are burning even in this light. "Finn sent it to me. He was worried Chance might lash out and hurt me."

I sigh. Poor girl, perhaps falling in love with a twenty-five year old isn't the best move but who am I to judge love?

Esma helps me guide Chance to sitting down at the little camp I've made.

"Has he eaten?"

I notice how sunken his cheeks are after the two days of separation. I offer them both a roll and some cheese with some purified water.

She shakes her head, sitting across from me. "He's refused food and he's only drank a little bit of water. I've tried to make him rest but all he does is sit whispering to himself."

"Thank you," I say to her. "For bringing him back to me."

Esma's eyes drop to the floor then they stare at him as he slowly chews the remainder of his cheese roll.

"When I found him, I expected you to be hiding away like it was a trap. But I realised he kept shouting your name then muttering to himself. He was debating with his dagger as if it was taunting him," she takes a deep breath. "I admit that he scared me senseless since he wasn't making any sense. He told me that he'd tried to hurt you but he couldn't tell me if he had or not. So Finn sent the rope and I brought him with me to see if you would light up in the sky or if you'd be here waiting for him."

I pat her knee gently. "I don't blame you for considering it was a trap or being afraid of him. He's scared me over the last few days but no matter how many times I think 'why don't you just leave him and go solo?' I can't do it. I guess I love him too much to let him suffer alone."

She nods faintly. "I guess now I've returned him, I should be on my way. Thank you for the bread."

"No, please stay. This was the original deal, right?" I say to her. "You'd be our ally."

"I wasn't sure that would still stand under the circumstances," she glances nervously at Chance.

I nod my head. "Even more so now, Esma, you saved him when I didn't figure it out fast enough to do it myself and I saw what you did to Lake, I was very impressed by it."

She smiles, settling back down. "He was easy to pick off. He was too busy focusing on making sure the idiot from 2 saw all of the action."

She tells me she'll refill the bottles but I know it's just an excuse to make me speak to Chance.

"Hey," I say weakly.

He looks over at me, his face bathed in the moonlight.

"Do you regret anything?" Chance asks me out of nowhere.

I frown at his question. "Like what?"

"Anything in your life that you regret, anything you regret that you've done."

I consider his question but I don't know what to reply. "Not telling you about your dad, I guess."

"No," he says sharply. "Tell me something else that isn't about somebody else's mistake. I want _your_ regret not my dad's.

Chance stares at me whilst I think. His eyes are filled with ghosts of his former self. His black hair allows moonlight to bounce off of it.

"I regret that I've never planned the future," I say finally.

"How can you regret something that hasn't happened yet?" he retorts. "That's just a waste of time."

I shake my head, smiling. "You wouldn't understand, Chance, at least not now anyway."

He ignores me, bringing his legs up to his chest. "I had a sister."

"You still do, her name is–"

"Jay," he cuts me off. "I know who she is. She's eight years old, has grey eyes and you sent her some dresses before we got into the arena. I remember her."

I look to see Esma washing in the stream, trying not to listen to us.

"I had another sister, Ever."

"Had?" I ask.

He nods, twisting the rope around his wrist. "She died and I regret it because it was my fault."

My heart takes a few rapid beats. I'm unsure of whether to believe him in his deluded state but he remembers facts about Jay just peachy.

"What was her name?"

"Vonnie," he says like it's the prettiest word that's ever left his mouth. "It means archer, and Dad wanted something to remind him of Katniss without upsetting my mother."

I shuffle closer to him so I can hold his hand or do something vaguely comforting.

"What happened?" I say.

He doesn't flinch when I take his hand but neither does he acknowledge my hand in his.

"We were hunting, she was five and I was nine. Vonnie was developing an amazing shot with a bow and arrow even at that age. Dad wanted us to catch some fresh meat; he gets tired of butchers because they're not fresh enough for him. She shot her first rabbit so we took it home and I was supposed to teach her to gut it but I wanted to check my snares without her. Dad said he'd watch her instead but he was too preoccupied with the neighbour's wife."

Chance stops, looking at me to see if I'm still paying attention.

"She died of Rabbit Fever two days later," he sighs. I can see the tears forming in his eyes but his voice doesn't quiver. "My dad has always been so angry with himself. That's why I thought he'd give up his affairs because they'd killed his daughter. Mom blames herself but after that, she could never live in that district again. We moved a few weeks later and that was when I met you. I regret leaving Vonnie with my father."

It makes sense all of a sudden about Gale's passionate hate towards me and my mother: I survived childhood and my mother reminds him so much of his lost daughter. Also about how distant Lovisa is with Gale at times and how Gale never wants to teach Jay how to hunt.

"I'm sorry," I say gently.

He doesn't look up from the floor. "Why do people apologise for things that aren't their fault? It's the same as somebody smashing a plate then somebody else apologising for the breakage."

I have nothing to say because I'm not sure why people do that either.

Esma wanders back over; taking the silence as a sign it's safe.

"I can take first watch."

"No," Chance replies. "Both of you sleep, I can take watch. I'm not tired anyway."

Esma agrees. "When you get tired, wake one of us."

He nods but I know he has no intention of sleeping.

I tie the rope around the base of the apple tree. "You can't leave me again, Chance."

He shakes his head. "I won't leave you tonight, Ever. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for nearly hurting you."

Esma settles next to me with a sleeping bag I assume belonged to Lake. She falls asleep so quickly.

"What happened?"

He shakes his head.

"What is happening to you, Chance? You're scaring me, I want to help you," I say quietly.

He doesn't reply straightaway. He stares up at the fake starlit sky and pulls me closer.

"I don't know," he whispers into my hair. "All I know is I need saving, Ever. Help me."

**I'm sorry for the little heartbreak at the end. It hurts to see them like this because they're my babies as stupid as that sounds.**

**I know it's short. But you'll see why when I write the next chapter.**

**Thank you to my lovely editor, theAnGerFlarE. She's a babe.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	24. Take a Chance

"I'll try," I whisper back with my eyes tightly shut. "Trust me, I'm trying. I don't want to lose you."

He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me.

We sit very still for a long time, listening to Esma's soft snores and the nature around us.

I can feel my energy draining as a result of the slash on my hip but if this is where I'm to leave these revenge games, then so be it. To leave encircled in the arms of the one I'm trying so desperately not to lose because I'm hopelessly and pathetically in love with him, would be a pretty nice way to exit. At least I can say that once in this life, I died in his arms because I'm unsure of the outcome of his insanity.

"You're bleeding," he states, pulling away from me.

He looks at me with a panicked look and an accusing pang to his voice. "You're bleeding. Why didn't you say something?"

"It's not that deep," I reply, trying to stay focused on his face. "I'll be fine."

Chance shakes his head a bit too aggressively. "I…I want to help."

"You don't have to," I say gently. "Someone will have some bandages somewhere."

I stand, trying not to show dizzy I feel. Esma's things are crammed into the top of Chance's backpack, I notice that she has a large first aid kit which I'm sure will have something to stop the bleeding. Taking one out, I shove the rest into back into the bag.

"Found one?" he asks quietly.

I return to him, I remain standing so I can bandage myself up.

He stands abruptly. "Let me help."

Chance takes the bandage from my hands and gestures for me to pull my shirt up.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

He nods at me but I can see him conflicting with himself. He unravels the white material until he reaches the sterile pad which he hesitates to press onto the cut but he does it eventually.

"Can you hold that?" Chance gestures.

I apply pressure to the sterile patch as he starts to wind the bandage around me by passing it from hand to hand around my waist.

He ties it then helps me sit down again. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"I'll be fine," I reassure him. "Thank you for helping me, Chance."

He closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. It's a constant battle against myself."

I take his hand. "I know. I understand."

"I'm going to lose," he states. "I'm no match for hate."

"Go to sleep," I instruct him. "I'll be here when you wake up if you aren't going to run away again."

He smirks slightly. "You have all of the food, right?"

I nod returning his playful smile.

"Well, I'm staying where the food is."

A silver parachute falls from the sky at my feet.

Chance reaches for it and pulls it into my lap.

I look at it. "Did you ask for something?"

He doesn't deny it.

I pull the lid off and find a small silver painted vial of liquid.

"What did you ask for?"

Chance stares into my blue eyes, searching for something. "I asked for them to send something that would make you feel better."

He takes the vial and pulls the cork out of it. He then hands it to me gently, tapping my bottom lip with the rim. I part them so he can pour the mixture into my mouth.

I want to ask him if my father or Uncle Haymitch mentioned Posy but I'm not sure they'd have told him in his blatant downwards spiral.

"Sleep," he tells me. He pulls my head down into his chest slowly as if he's afraid of being too rough. "I'll look after you while I'm still me."

I close my eyes because I'm sure if I kept them open, I'd be crying. It's like my Chance is dying at the hands of the monster in him. I don't think I can take much more of the switching between them.

Eventually, somewhere between Chance stroking my hair and the comforting sound of the wildlife, I fall asleep.

_He kisses my eyelids to wake me, smiling at me like the sunrise has risen with my awakening._

_"Good morning," he sings. "I'm glad you're awake because all the fun can begin now!"_

_I frown at him. "What fun?"_

_I try to climb from the bed I assume I'm on but find myself unable to get up._

_"I forgot to mention the rope," another voice sighs. "I can't have you ruining the fun."_

_Kerra's lips appear around me. It's her voice. "We're going to play a game."_

_Chance grins. He's the cat that got the cream._

_"The one that survives gets to go home," Kerra's lips snarl._

_I see Chance approaching me rapidly. His foot lodges itself into my stomach._

And my eyes open rapidly.

My eyes take some time to adapt in the darkness. I blink rapidly because when my eyes open, I could swear Chance was sat across from me covered in blood.

I finally pull myself into sitting against the tree.

I'm not wrong. Chance _is_ covered in blood.

"What…what happened?" I say panicked. "Are you hurt? Chance?"

"I've been hunting."

He nods at a pile of rabbit which has all been gutted and cleaned.

"How did you get the rope off?" I ask.

"Do you always sleep with knives in your belt?" he throws back.

I cast my eyes to where I think Esma should be sleeping.

"Where is Esma?"

Chance shrugs lightly. "She had to go."

"Go where?"

"The alliance is over," he tells me, snapping a small twig in two.

I notice the fire next to him. "You'll give away our position!"

"Good," he says. "The more that see this, the faster we get out of here."

He stands up, going over to collect a rabbit to put in the container that had the cheese rolls in it. Then, he lowers it on top of the flames and goes back to snapping bracken to shove under the fire.

I manage to stand up and pull my bandage from my hip. It's healed and I feel better, wonderful even.

"Chance…my hip…it's cured," I say in disbelief.

He glances at it. "Well at least we know those three are doing something useful and are actually watching so they can actually use the money in our accounts."

That's when I see that my Chance has gone for good. He can't recall asking for the medicine for me.

I freeze when I see it.

"Chance," I start gently. "Why is Esma's things and weapon still here?"

I turn back to face him. His razor sharp smile is waiting for me.

"You finally noticed!" he says sarcastically. "Never become a Peacekeeper, Ever, you're not the sharpest tool in the box."

I look at him stunned. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"She was sleeping so peacefully," he replies, sitting back down next to his fire. "She didn't even get the opportunity to scream for you to wake up."

Astonished, I stare at him.

"You can sleep through anything," he continues. "You didn't even notice when I moved."

He looks up at me, and for the first time, I really look at him in the firelight. His beloved green eyes have darkened somewhat with evil and intent.

"How did you do it?" I question him. "How did you kill her, Chance? There's too much blood on you for three rabbits."

"You're getting quicker," Chance nods approvingly at me. "I slit her throat. Don't worry, it won't have hurt her and it was over in seconds. She was brave, I'll give her that. She didn't try and wake you up as she drowned in her own blood. She just lay staring at me as if she was doing you a favour. I'd have liked you to have seen it. It would have saved me the hunting I suppose. But I wouldn't have had the chance to see you like this. So…vulnerable."

I sit, more like collapse, onto the floor. He sees the distance between us.

"I won't hurt you, Ever."

"How can I be sure?" I retort.

He smiles at me. "I have no interest in hurting you. You are valuable to me, well, my weaker self."

"I take it that you've revaluated everything during the night?"

"You could say that," he sighs. "Love is very low down on my list. I need revenge."

I frown at him. "Revenge for what?"

He ignores my question and chooses to turn his rabbit over. "It'll be dry, but food is food."

We sit in silence until he decides to crack it.

"You're so weak," he comments, smirking as he does. "Maybe not physically but mentally, you're so weak. You couldn't let me go, could you? Even when I was awfully cruel to you, you still couldn't let go. You know why?"

Chance waits for an answer I'm not indulging him to.

"Because you couldn't handle the idea of being alone and that makes you foolish. Esma would still have a fighting chance if you'd have given up this whole couple façade at the start. She might even have won. She could have saved her mother and prevented herself and her siblings from becoming orphans. Selfish little Ever had to stop that, didn't you? Of course, because she cannot bear be alone. She needs constant attention. You must get that from your parents, the need for everybody's eyes to be on you."

"Don't bring my parents into this," I spit at him. "This is between me and you."

He nods at me. "I suppose you're right."

He walks over with the severed rope in his hands. He's rough when he pulls my wrists together and bounds them, not caring if he hurts me or not. He does the same to my ankles so I'm restricted.

"We can't have you trying to stop me," he grins sadistically.

Chance has already taken all of my knives, I notice. The bow rests on the far side of the trunk and the sheath of arrows on the other. Even if I tried to get them, I'd only have time to get one before he noticed.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me?"

He shrugs. "I'm undecided. But I'll tell you what I have decided. I'm sick of you, your parents, Haymitch and Vic. As soon as I get out of here and away from the Capitol, you'll never see me again and that prospect makes me very happy. You drain me with your constant need to mother everybody. How you keep secrets and the way you tried to bribe your father into using you as some sort of pawn to protect me."

He looks over to see if he's having any impact on me.

"You attacked my father while I was in surgery," he adds. "What a great wife you are."

"I was trying to save him from being beaten to a pulp by Peacekeepers."

Chance remains expressionless. "The prospect of freedom is looming closer, Ever. I can almost feel it. A place without you, any place, is a haven. I'm nearly eighteen and you're practically chained to me for life. Do you know how that feels?"

His voice is louder now and his face is inches from mine. His hand has me pinned against the trunk by the neck. I stare at him, amazed that this could be the same hand that bandaged me up last night.

He lets go, backing away. He mutters to himself over and over 'this is not the plan'.

"Why?" I ask, gaining more confidence. "What is the big 'plan'?"

"You're not part of it," he says snidely. "You will never be part of the plan. You're not special enough to be part of the plan!"

I laugh quietly until he realises and glares at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not special," I sigh heavily. "You mean I'm not as emotionally screwed over as you."

He stares at me. "Why did I ever love you? What did I do to deserve this life? Are you my punishment for Vonnie?"

I don't reply to him, mostly because I have no answers for him.

"You're not going to say anything? Or have you run out of smart cracks to make?" he growls, pulling his rabbit from the fire.

I hear the sizzle from the handles. I know instantly he's burnt his hands, yet, he doesn't act like it hurts.

Once the pan is settled on the forest floor, he glowers at his hands like they belong to somebody else.

"This is your fault!" he shouts at me.

He comes towards me at a flying pace. Chance raises his hand to me and brings it down, slapping my cheek harshly.

I don't make any move to recognise that he's struck me.

He doesn't move from the front of me and I'm convinced he's going to hit me again.

But instead, he drops to his knees in front of me. Chance's face has softened and has regret painted across it.

"I'm so sorry," he cries. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Is this a trick?"

He looks up at me. His eyes have lightened, one still remains cloudy though. "I didn't want to hit you, Ever. He made me. I'm sorry."

I reach out to him, with my bound hands, and take one of his in my palms. "You've burnt them pretty badly."

"I never meant to tell you I didn't love you, Ever, it's not true," he carries on.

"Shh, it's not your fault," I coo, trying to think about how much money burn cream would cost. "We can get your hands to stop hurting soon."

Chance ignores me again. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this. I love you, I'm so sorry."

He keeps repeating it as I pour water gently onto them as best I can. He sighs and hisses when it hurts but he keeps his eyes firmly on me like he's trying to stay conscious.

"I can't do anything else for you," I say. "Maybe we could get some burn cream from the almighty mentors up there?"

He smiles at my attempt at a joke but his face falls. "We're not wasting your funds on me."

"They're our funds," I reply. "We share everything now, remember?"

He nods and stands up in front of me. He backs away to his fire where I notice his array of weapons is sat from his hunt. Chance sits back down, shaking violently with his hands out in front of him.

"The voices just won't stop, Ever," he whispers to me. "They're making me do this. I want you to run away from me as fast as you can."

I shake my head. "I can't leave you."

"Please," he begs. "You can't help me now, just run."

"I can try," I choke out. "I can try."

My throat tightens and I feel the tears threatening to pour down my cheeks.

"Ever," Chance says softly. "I'm begging you to leave now before I do this."

"Do what?" I ask.

Chance closes his eyes and sighs. "Leave."

"Chance!" I shout at him, the first tear coming down my cheek. "What are you doing?"

He reaches for one of the knives and holds it weakly in his sore hand. "I'm so sorry, Ever. It's better this way, maybe?"

"No!" I scream at him. "Don't you dare!"

Chance smiles weakly at me. "You can't help me now, Ever. I can't fight myself anymore, the shock of burning myself must have brought me back for a short time but I can't hang on much longer."

"Please, Chance, don't do this," I beg him now.

His hand is raised near his throat, the knife hovering above his skin.

I frantically try to get to him but the restraints are too much for me to contend with. I resort to screaming for anybody near us to help, anybody.

"I'm sorry," Chance says again. "I'm so sorry."

And I'm forced to watch the knife slice across his throat until he glows green and disappears.

**I'm away until next Friday now so feel free to hate me for this.**

**I'm interested in what you all think of this now...**

**My heart just died a little whilst writing this. D:**

**Love always,  
Chasing Midnight.**


	25. Victory

I stare, for a long time, at where he was, where he _should_ be.

My brain is trying desperately to piece together what has just happened but it can't.

All I know is that he just eliminated himself. Just like that, as if I wasn't even a thought running through his head.

How could he leave me here?

Even a broken version of him would be better than sitting here alone. A broken, angry Chance would at least scream and shout to combat the silence I'm now hearing.

_He's gone_, I tell myself firmly, _he's better out of here, he needs help._

Yet, I selfishly want him to still be here.

I know what the Gamemakers want. I won't give them the screaming and the crying that would have audiences glued to their wall sized televisions in the Capitol. I will give them a composed, calm façade while I fall apart inwardly. At least then I can silently morn what Chance has done.

"Well," I say light-heartedly with a real heart full of lead. "I guess I'll see you on the other side, Darling. Wait until I see you when I get out of here, I'm having strong words with you!"

I take a deep breath and stand up. There is no reason to stay here under our apple tree by the stream. This was our makeshift home. Now there is only me, what do I have to lose by going elsewhere?

Taking one final load of apples from the tree, I take some of Chance's and Esma's things: the wire, first aid kit, knives, food and the water bottles. I don't plan on sleeping until I'm out of here.

"Now which way do we go, Ever?" I ask myself aloud.

I want them all to see me, hear me as a fit and able winner, because I will win. I need the money for Esma's mother's treatment and the money will help fund removing Kerra Snow from the wretched place she is now.

The Cornucopia is a good destination I decide. I could run into a few Careers along the way and they could run into my knives as well.

_Now we're going to walk and keep walking until we reach our destination, Ever, got that? _I ask myself and exhale sharply.

I swing my freshly refilling backpack onto my back and start to walk.

I feel numb but it's for the best, I decide. I can't feel emotion if I'm going to kill any tribute standing between me and the end of the Mercy Games.

There was a time, when I was learning to hunt with my mother that Chance referred to us both as heartless. We shot down two deer, a doe and a stag, while they were drinking from the lake. He'd insisted on following us during my lesson and stood wiring traps with a large piece of wire. When I asked how I was being heartless when he was the one who make traps to kill them slowly unlike a knife or arrow, he stared at me like I'd slapped him. He proceeded to inform me that there was no remorse in either of our eyes when we aimed the weapons at the prey. He even said I looked wild when I watched the target go down and when it was killed instantly, I was even impressed by it.

If he could see me now, my mind how it is, he'd say the same thing. But this time, I'm glad I have a murderous look in my eye. I have a cause and I'm going to fulfil it before dawn tomorrow or I don't deserve to be Peeta and Katniss Mellark's daughter.

I give a silent thought for Vic and Jay, who no doubt, will watch my rampage alongside Gale and Lovisa. Lovisa, I see in a new light, she is stronger than I could have possibly imagined. Whereas, my sympathy for Gale is very little but I suppose I understand some of his unpleasantness. Then my mind slips to my parents and Haymitch who will have to justify my actions to the other mentors. They will have to explain to Finn and Annie why I killed one of their tributes, maybe even two if Audra crosses my path.

But most of all, my mother will have to watch knowing what I'm thinking. I could never hide my thoughts from her. She'll understand the mental turmoil but she won't be able to announce the out-of-character actions being due to it or I'll lose support and sponsors. The Capitol will just assume I was holding back because of Chance, and so be it. If they want to assume I've only killed in his presence once because of my manners in front of my husband, I'm glad.

I walk until the afternoon sun is glaring down on me and my stomach is calling for food. My throat is sandpaper from the little water I've allowed myself. I take out two apples and gulp some water until I'm satisfied. The sun is brighter today, I'm sure of it.

I hear yell for help in the distance which is accompanied by a canon, it's a boy. I can't help but think that it's one less for me to care about.

My feet need encouragement to keep going as they heat up in my boots. I know I'm almost there because of the forest thinning out. The fern brush against my legs, and I know that I've reached the end of the forest.

I sit in the ferns, concealed from sight. Producing the wire from the sack, I pull out my knives with holes conveniently in the handles. I wrap sections of the wire around them so they dangle from the end of the wire while I have the other.

One last check that the Cornucopia is temporarily clear, I walk over to it and scale to the top. I dangle my legs over the edge carelessly, my back to the water and the small island. Nobody would have risked the water or the uncertainty of the island.

It's uncanny that just as I'm considering this, the island bursts into flames like a flash fire. The water starts the boil as if it's to eliminate any possible survivors from the fire. There are two canons fired. Perhaps two tributes were stupid enough to risk the island after all. I assume it will be two district partners because nobody could have lived on that island without knowing about somebody else on there. So I can hope that both Titus and his partner have gone or Dainty and Sword have lost.

The metal underneath me is warm, comforting as the sun starts to climb back down. I assume it's around four in the afternoon when the two plates rise in the centre of the Cornucopia. Two terrified tributes stand on the plates, spinning around and looking at where they'd ended up.

A cough from the sky gains my attention but my eyes are set on the pair ahead of me.

"Greetings, tributes! I hope you are all in good health. There are three of you remaining in the game but I would like to announce a twist! At last minute, District 13 agreed to join in with the fun!" Caesar Flickerman announces proudly.

'Agreed' is probably the wrong word being that the two tributes look battered and abused. I can clearly see from here that they've been starved for a few days as well. 'Agreed' implies they cooperated. The boy with the bruises on his face contradicts this strongly.

"The District 13 tributes are not at an advantage, tributes! Oh no, they have been simulated to be on par with your current body states!"

I look at both of them even more. I hope that they were 'modelled' on Dainty and Sword because I hope I do not look that tired, battered or injured.

"Now, my dears, the Mercy Games are fast concluding! It is expected that we shall have a winner within days! Good luck to the final five!" Caesar calls before the microphone shrieks and the silence of the arena is resumed.

I prepare two knives while their final few seconds counts down.

They both look at me with fear, stone cold fear, in their eyes. I can see they're going to run in the opposite direction to me and my knives. I wonder why?

The boy is the quicker of the two as I notice the girl is limping. My wrists move quickly, flicking the knives at their backs. The boy falls first, then the girl. Their hearts impaled by the weapons.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly as I pull the knives back. "It's better if you just don't get involved."

Their bodies were absorbed by the green data and then vanished; leaving no trace they ever existed in the arena.

The birds sing daintily as the sun sets and darkness falls all of a sudden. The seal appears with the anthem playing loudly in the background. The eliminated tributes of the day are Titus and his district partner who I assume were the victims of the island, the boy from 10 and Chance. His picture shows up and he's smiling so arrogantly. The women of the Capitol will have fallen in love with that smile. I stare up at the sky until I feel two hands resting on my shoulders.

"What game are you playing now, Sweetheart?"

His gruff voice is somehow a comfort to me.

I realise I'm stood. How that happened, I'll never know.

"One where I end this nice and quickly," I reply. "Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Uncle Haymitch shrugs. "That depends on whether it turns you into an emotionless psychopath, Sweetheart."

All of the emotion leaves my voice but it quivers and shakes. "It wasn't the game, Uncle Haymitch, Chance did."

"All right," he sighs heavily. "The boy's stunt shocked us all. They're running features on your two's story as we speak. They're calling it the tragedy of the year."

"How is he?" I ask, not caring about the features. "Have you seen him yet?"

Uncle Haymitch shakes his head. "Nobody has seen their tributes yet, Kid. They're in screening and medical treatments. Kerra wants to see if the virtual nature has harmed anybody. It's all a bit shifty if you ask me but we have been told we can see them tomorrow morning."

"I need to get out of here," I say. "I have a game to win."

"Ever, if you want out, why not just stumble on a blade or lose a fight? Why do you have to win?" he queries me.

I look him straight in the eyes. "I need to stop Kerra Snow and I need to help Esma's mother. To do those things, I need funding."

"You are so much like your mother," he groans. "You can't change the world with your stubbornness, Ever!"

"Then I'll change it with determination."

He shakes his head but doesn't argue with me. "We'll talk about it when you get out of here."

"Fine," I say curtly.

Haymitch stares at me with a new light. "I know you're hurting, Ever. I know Chance has been altered, maybe hijacked, but you need to keep it together–"

"Hijacked?" I ask. "What do you mean? Like how my father was hijacked?"

He nods but I know that my time is up.

I'm back on top of the Cornucopia, legs dangling, and knives in hand. The starry sky sits above me and stares down on me whilst I wait.

Shouts come from the edge of the unknown jungle below the mountain. I wait, braced with my knives, for the voices to reveal themselves.

Audra runs out ahead of, I assume, the District 1's finest.

Sure enough, they appear behind her.

Audra runs like hell fire towards me.

"Help!" she screams at me. "Dumb and dumber are trying to kill me."

I start to climb down from the top, knowing that it could be a trap.

I'm not even half way down when Audra cries out. I look over at her to find Sword has her pinned down. There's a glint from her hand and I know it's a blade. Sword cuts into her stomach but Audra's blade stabs him in the heart.

He falls from the top of her before Dainty is even close. Sword vanishes and Audra laughs.

"One down," she chimes. "You better win this now, Ever Mellark! Or are you using Hawthorne now?"

"I'm not exactly clear on it to be honest," I reply, judging how long we have before Dainty, finally, joins us.

"I saw," Audra says. "What happened? Did Titus get him?"

I shake my head. "Titus was fried or boiled, either way, he got himself and his partner killed on that island."

"Urgh," Audra moans. "Goodness, I'm tired. I'll see you after you win, Mellark-Hawthorne."

She fades out, glowing green.

Dainty approaches just as the two canons are fired.

"Where is Sword?" she growls.

"Waiting for you," I say sweetly. "Back at the Training Centre though, he was eliminated."

She looks at me. "What happened to those new tributes? District 13?"

"They were here for about thirty seconds," I shrug, twirling a knife around my finger. "They never stood a chance. It was better that way."

Dainty squares up to me. "You don't frighten me, 12."

"Can I ask you a question? How does it feel to be the living contradiction of your name?" I ask. "I mean, your name implies a sweet girl who smiles, not a girl whose first toy was most likely a spear."

She snarls at me, lunging forward. "When I win, I'll have your head mounted on a piece of wood for my front door."

"That's no way to go about attracting males to your house, Dainty!" I reply sarcastically. "Anyway, this is how you've wanted to end it from the moment you clapped eyes on me."

"I can't deny that one," she says.

She lunges again but I quickly move out of the way. I swing the knife on its wire and it lodges into her side. Dainty doesn't react to the injury; it just seems to make her angrier like poking a bear with a stick after you've stolen their honey.

Once more, she goes to grab me. She succeeds. My head in a firm headlock but I swing my arm backwards. The knife sunk into her stomach and she stumbles.

"What is this? You've stabbed me?" she says in disbelief.

"That's what that thing is called? Wow, all those eliminations and I never knew what plunging a knife into them was called."

She falls to the floor and follows in the other 25 tributes' footsteps.

Trumpets blast out from over me, confetti falls rapidly downwards, and Caesar laughs over the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, The Mercy Games' winner: Ever Hawthorne of District 12!"

I stay still as I come back to the Training Centre; the arena fades out into darkness. It's never been like this before, it's always been bright and with somebody familiar.

I spin around, looking for somebody, anybody.

That's when the lips that haunt my dreams smile at me.

"Hello, Ever," Kerra smiles. "Welcome to the real games."

**And I apologise for not updating since forever. **

**I really enjoyed my break, it allowed me to replenish my sleeping pattern and take a break.**

**Somebody, a long time ago, asked why I'd chosen the names so I thought some of you might want to know, IF I DON'T INCLUDE ONE AND YOU WANT TO KNOW, JUST ASK IN THE REVIEWS :)**

**Chance: I chose it because I've always liked the name for a boy and I just think think that it worked for Gale's son. He took a chance with Katniss but failed.**

**Ever: After Katniss' maiden name, Everdeen. I thought she would never fully abandon all connection to her father and sister, so I decided it made sense.**

**Victor: Mostly because his parents are victors so I thought it fit with it being such a large part of their lives.**

**Jay: After the mockingjay, Gale again. He idolised Katniss so it made sense he'd name his daughter based off her like his son. He's basically pining after the life he could have had. No matter how much it hurts Lovisa.**

**Vonnie: The lost daughter, her name is French and it means 'little archer' so it's another reference to Katniss. It's another dig at Lovisa because she's never going to be Katniss.**

**Lovisa: The meaning is based on a famous warrior and to live with Gale, who she fully well knows will always love Katniss more than her, she must have the strength of a warrior. Also, the fact she lost a child, she needs the inner strength.**

**Adorabella: It's a Roman name which fits the theme of the Capitol and it means adored beauty, Ever loves Adie because she's easy to get along with and she makes sense to Ever, until the bombshell of Kerra that is.**

**Lora: It's also Greek/Roman and it means Laurel which signifies victory and high status, which to Adie, Lora has as she took her in.**

**Kerra (Later it's revealed her full name is Kerralyn): Kerra means dark, and Kerra is a very dark person. She's twisted and wants revenge.**

**Finn: After Finnick, I thought that Annie would name him after his father but she'd shorten it so she wouldn't confuse herself.**

**Scara: I dreamt the name up, I was thinking about needing some mascara and it was just a 'oh, Scara sounds like Effie's daughter'. So she was born as an Effie double.**

**Dainty (District 1 tribute): Well, the character is the complete opposite of the name. No more explanation needed. :')**

**Sword (District 1 tribute): He's dangerous. That's all I have for that one.**

**Titus (District 2 tribute): Means 'to honour' so it's a typical Career name.**

**Esma (District 3 tribute): It means love and I just like the name, Esma is a lovable character so the name fit.**

**Audra (District 4 tribute): It means strength and I think that Audra is a strong person. To defend Ever and to also decide to go it alone, she needs to be strong.**

**Lake (District 4 tribute): District 4 is water, he's called Lake. A basic name for a character I've never liked.**

**Pine (District 7 tribute): She's from the timber district and also there are over 120 types of pine, which shows that she's not the first girl to fall in love.**

**Ash (District 7 tribute): Although we never meet him in the arena, his name is another common tree. So really the same reason as Pine.**

**So there we have it, what happens in my brain whilst naming...**

**If you have any questions, feel free to message me! :)**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	26. Fight

"Wha-what?" I stutter as I stare at Kerra Snow. "Where am I?"

"Under the Training floor, too deep for anybody to hear your screams," Kerra smirks happily at me. "I had to relocate it all after your mother complained about the screaming. I should thank her really; this is so much more… spacious."

I allow myself to look around. There's only dim light, making everything look a lot more threatening. There are two doors leading off from whatever room this is. I finally notice the screams coming from behind both doors.

"Who is down here?" I ask calmly. Getting angry at Kerra will only result in injury, and probably not for me but for somebody I care about. "What are you doing to them, Kerra?"

She shrugs lightly. "The tributes materialised here after they were eliminated. They were unharmed. It's no fun with them already injured."

"Why?"

Kerra's dead eyes found mine in the dim room. "Why not, Ever? I don't think you've quite connected the dots yet. All of the tributes are somehow related to the rebels; didn't you think it was a little too convenient that you and your brother, Victor, were chosen? And Esma, your darling friend, her mother was the worst kind of rebel. Her mother was a Capitol rebel."

"That's why she's so sick, isn't it?" I dare to assume.

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for, Ever," she says, smiling manically. "Just a cocktail of Capitol poisons hidden in her beloved Capitol coffee."

"You are exactly like him, aren't you?" I retort. "Exactly like your grandfather, bitter and twisted. Using poison against innocent people, people who fought for what they believed was right."

Her smile falls and her eyes aren't quite as happy with herself anymore. Her hair falls in waves around her shoulders, wild and untamed like Adie's if she left it down. With her expression softened, you can see the resemblance of the sisters. She could be pretty if she didn't look so vicious all of the time. Her guard is down for a brief second until she realises I'm stood there, waiting for her next bright comment.

"Did you enjoy your surprise? I thought Chance finally did what he should have done a long time ago."

I don't reply to her, why should I? She's trying to hurt me, she has, but I can't let her see that. A huntress has thick skin so I do too.

"I thought it was a nice touch," she continues. "The fact that your father was also hijacked as well, it must have brought you and your mother closer together. Don't you agree? You now have even more in common!"

I keep my eyes firmly fixed on her smug face that I'd love to break. "If you think so, Kerra."

"I know so," she says. "You'll thank me one day, Ever! Chance was never going to love you. All you did was fight the entire time."

"Have you ever been loved? Have you ever loved anybody in your life?" I ask, daring to step forward.

Kerra straightens herself and stands taller. "Yes, I have. I loved Adorabella until she selfishly ran away. I loved my family. Don't make out I've never felt love."

"Then you understand that love is continuous, even when you fight, you still love the person. The fact that Adie left shouldn't affect how much you care about her. She was doing the same as the rebels; she fought for what she believed in and went to Lora. You did what you believed in, Kerra, and she did too."

"Enough!" Kerra hisses sharply. "I didn't bring you here to give me advice on my life."

"You didn't?" I say sarcastically. "I really thought we were connecting there."

A harsh hand hits my cheek; no doubt it will leave a bruise.

"I've had enough of you thinking you're hilarious," she spits. Kerra turns towards the shadowy corner the opposite end of the room. "Take her to a cell. Any, I don't care."

A Peacekeeper in a black uniform steps out and grabs my wrists, pulling them behind my back. He begins to take me towards the door on the right.

"Wait," Kerra turns to face us. "Take her to Cell 5. She'll enjoy it in there."

The Peacekeeper nods with no expression, the door automatically opens and he pushes me through it.

We're in a long dark corridor with no natural light. I glance to either side of me. I'm not sure what I expected but I'm faced with ceiling to floor glass panels. There are no visible doors to the cells, well, cages. The Peacekeeper pushes me along, making me walk quickly so I don't have time to recognise the tributes in each cell.

He stops, somewhere towards the end and waves his wave over a black square on the wall. It glows green and a panel of glass removes itself so I can walk in.

I turn as it closes. I'm surprised that whoever is in the cell doesn't make a dash for the door.

"I wouldn't try it," the soft voice warns. "It's surrounded by a force field; it'll only allow a single person to pass through unless it's told otherwise. Pine tried it, she's dead now."

The boy in the corner looks raggedy and worn, but he's not the one talking. He's fixated with something on the wall.

Blood.

He's staring at blood as if it's all that's keeping him from breaking.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Esma, I realise, says. She sounds like she'd cry if she could.

I scramble to her feet. She looks exhausted. Her skin is painted with bruises and littered with cuts.

"What have they done to you?" My throat is thick and I can feel a lump rising in my throat. "I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head weakly. "Kerra has been torturing us for information; she wants to know what the rebels are planning next. She's crazy, Ever. Did she tell you what she's doing to my mother? About the poisons in her coffee mixture? Kerra is asking for things that predate all of us. And why would the rebels plan anything else?"

I shrug lightly. "She's crazy, as you said. She'll get what's coming to her in the end. I'll kill her personally if I get the chance."

"Don't say things like that," Esma says. "We're being watched."

I bite the inside of my mouth for Esma's sake. "What did you say about Pine?"

The boy with the ashen hair starts to speak. "She told me about what you did for her. Thank you for that. They play the screams of the others when they're being tortured in the cells; she recognised my screams and Esma said she threw herself at the glass to help him. She died on impact, I imagine it was painless. We were going to get married and have a life together."

"I'm so sorry, Ash," I say kindly. "She was a lovely girl."

Ash doesn't acknowledge me instead he goes back to the blood on the wall.

"He sits there all day and night if they leave him alone," Esma explains. "He's overcome with grief."

A part of me understands what it's like to love someone who is lost.

"I forgot to ask," she says. "We saw the last part of the games; they projected it on the walls, and I saw what happened with Chance. I'm so sorry."

I shake my head because I have no idea what to say if she offered to talk about it with me.

"What's happening to him, I can't help but feel I could have helped him somehow," Esma declares.

"No, nobody could because Kerra was doing it to mess with my head."

The screeching of the microphones being switched on fills the small, white room.

"Somebody's in there now then," Esma sighs, then looks back up at me. "But why does she want to hurt you the most?"

"My mother was the Mockingjay and my father betrayed his captors on live broadcast, Esma, she's never going to forget that."

The sound of somebody crying out bounces off of the walls, the sound of electric buzzing and the water splashing against the sides of some torture bath are heard too.

"Tell me what you know," Kerra's voice instructs seductively. "And we'll make all of this stop."

"I don't understand what you want!" the boy protests. "I have nothing to tell you!"

Kerra sighs, her heels click against the hard floor. "That's the wrong answer, Lake."

A bone chilling scream echoes around us which stops like a light has been switched off.

"He's dead," a male voice says.

"Get one of the Servants to take the body to be prepped ready to be sent back to the parents."

Kerra dismisses the death of Lake like he's collateral damage. To her, I suppose we all are.

"Fetch my favourite," Kerra requests. "It's time."

The broadcast ends. Esma reaches out to pat my hand.

"Chance is still okay," she reassures me. "Only three have died so far. Kerra announces it if somebody dies."

"Who is the third?"

She keeps a solid face when she replies. "Dainty, District 1, was poisoned. They forced her to wear some of the poisonous jewels because she couldn't tell them anything. Kerra claimed it was nice she could die wearing the products from her district."

"But I've only just got here; she was eliminated minutes before I won and came back here…"

Esma places her hands on my shoulders. "You won over three hours ago. You must have been knocked out so they could deal with Dainty first."

I can't recall being knocked out or any lapse between the arena in here but it could have happened. Anything can happen here, I'm starting to realise that.

"Ever Hawthorne," a voice demands. "Come with me."

The glass slides up. A black-uniformed Peacekeeper waits with a gun.

"Good luck," Esma says then kisses the palm of my hand. "Stay strong."

I nod and stand up to walk through the gap. The Peacekeeper pokes me in front of him using the gun. We walk back down the corridor to the door then we go through the other.

"Well, hello."

Kerra has changed into a black dress and some higher heels than the last time I saw her.

"I'm flattered that I'm your favourite," I comment.

She smiles. "I'm glad you were listening."

"So what are we going to do? Send me down a mine or medicate me to death if we're going by district?" I ask.

Kerra folds her arms impatiently. "Not quite."

"Then what is it?"

"Somebody has been dying to see you since you got out," Kerra grins. "Oh, Chance!"

Two Peacekeepers are holding him when they come into the light. He looks tired, like he's stopped sleeping altogether. His black hair has lost its shine and his green eyes look unsettled as they dart around the room.

"Chance?" I half gasp.

He hears my voice and straightens up like a hound who has heard the prey. Chance starts to pull and fight the two Peacekeepers holding him to get to me.

His eyes set on mine.

"He's so excited to reunite with you," Kerra claps her hands together as she talks. "He just wants to kill you, Ever."

She waits a minute as Chance thrashes around.

"You get to fight him to the death," she says. "Because you see, he hates you enough to not stop until one of you are."

Kerra walks behind the glass seating area and says something into a microphone which I assume relays to the cells. I try to listen but my thoughts cloud my mind like snow.

_She wants us to kill each other_, I tell myself, _and she wants him to kill me_.

She laughs and claps her hands together again like a seal. "Let the real fun begin!"

**So... Anybody hate Kerra as much as theAnGerFlarE is?**

**What do you guys think about this? Who do you believe will win? ;)**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


	27. White Lights

"No," I cry out in disbelief. "Chance, we don't have to do what she says."

Kerra sighs heavily on the other side of the glass container. "Sweet Ever, there's no point trying to reason with him. He hates you; he would happily rip your heart out with his bare hands and stamp on it. And that, Ever, wouldn't be a clever metaphor for heartbreak."

"You're not funny," I reply, finally composing myself.

"That's a shame," she says. "I always like to think I can make young girls smile when faced with their bloodthirsty husbands."

If that booth had a way into it, I'd have gone into it just to strangle her with my bare hands. Her mockery was enough to make me hate her more deeply than I ever thought could be possible to hate anybody. I hate her to the point I think I pity her for how lost she is.

I look back at Chance who is still fighting against the two black uniformed Peacekeepers. I can see how strong he is as they shake every time he tries to run forward.

"I don't envy you, Miss Mellark."

"I thought I was married, thanks to you?"

Kerra appears to think for a minute.

The only sound is Chance, grunting and growling at the men holding him.

"Well, I think you married an older version of Chance," she says thoughtfully. "He's dead to this world now, Ever. So it's kinder if you mourn the loss of him and go back to being a Miss."

She taps a few buttons and a screen, I assume a force field, comes between us. But even through this, I can see the fury in Chance's eyes.

"Oh!" Kerra gasps like she's been shocked. "I forgot to mention this is being broadcast into all cells!"

The Peacekeepers release him. They step back like he could retaliate against them now.

He won't. I'm his only target.

He runs at the force field, a mad man.

I suddenly recall Pine and her story, her death by the force field.

It's as if he's in slow motion. I can't watch him but yet I can't tear my eyes away from him.

He crashes into the force field. I wait for the bang or whatever will kill him so I can watch as he falls to the floor.

He bounces off it with a spark yet he steps backwards as if he'd simply walked into a glass door. Chance stands, unaffected and slamming the force field.

Kerra looks impressed. "Don't worry, Chance, I'll let you kill her soon. I just have some special guests."

The door opens into the booth. I know who it will be.

My parents, Haymitch, and Lovisa come inside. I wait for Gale to appear however he doesn't. I wonder where he could be.

Then I remember the affairs and the secrets revealed during our time in the arena. I'd be surprised if Gale is alive. Even if he is, I doubt he can fully function after Lovisa found out about the other women in 12.

I catch a quick look at all of them before I glance at each individually as Kerra taunts them. Generally, they look tired and thinner, I think.

I think Uncle Haymitch is completely sober and it's not even a special occasion like a birthday or wedding. His skin looks almost translucent under the light. I could trace the blue lines under his skin if I was with him.

My parents look worse. Rings of black sit under their eyes like black clouds. My mother's dead eyes are fixed on me which makes me avoid looking at her. My father's blonde curls are messy and look like he's been running his hands through it too much. He's caught between watching Mom's lifeless expression or mine.

Finally Lovisa, poor Lovisa, is staring at Chance as if he's a monster. She's trembling and I can see her fighting to stand. Her green eyes are bloodshot from the crying I guess she's been doing.

Kerra is whispering something into her ear, and by Lovisa's expression, it's not the comforting words that she needs.

Lovisa tightens up; every muscle in her body seems to contract. I know she's trying hard not to hit Kerra. I wish she would. It's not like this could get any worse for any of us.

"Now," Kerra purrs into the microphone. "Our guests are waiting and are ready for a good show. My bet is on Chance personally but I suppose I'm biased as he is my special project."

She giggles like she's a school girl again.

"Any last words, Ever?"

"You're sick in the head," I retort.

Kerra smiles sadistically. "Oh, Ever, you're not very good at this last words thing. I expected you to say something like 'I love you and I forgive you' or 'Mommy! Help me!' It is disappointing."

I see, from the corner of my eye, Mom snap her eyes to Kerra. If looks could kill, Kerra would be dead.

"Enough talk," Kerra says. "I'm growing tired of you."

There's an alarm which clears the room of Peacekeepers.

Kerra looks directly at Chance. "Try not to kill her too quickly, Honey."

The magnetic field shivers and vanishes. My heart starts pounding against my ribcage. Chance races towards me like a bat out of hell. I duck and move towards where he was stood originally.

His eyes are furious, but it confuses him when his hands aren't wrapped around my neck.

This gives me enough time to run towards the doors in hope that I can escape from the room.

Arms wrap around my waist, dragging me backwards.

An unwelcome scream escapes my lips as he pulls me to the centre.

Chance pushes me down to the floor. He pins me underneath him.

"I don't know why I could have ever loved you."

I stare at him before struggling against his weight.

"I'm happier now," he continues, his expression set in stone. "I'm free of all ridiculous feelings towards you, and I have Kerra to thank for that."

His face lowers, it hovers above my own like he's about to kiss me but I know he's trying to kill me.

"You were the poison in my life, Ever. You're the poison in your parents' lives, Vic's life, and even in _my_ family's lives. That ends, Ever, it ends now."

He unpins my arms so he can use his own hands.

Chance hits me.

The first time I'm half surprised that he could hit me.

In the entire time I'd known Chance, I'd never witnessed him hit anybody. All of his supposed fights were settled by his charming words that would wrap around you like a melody until you were dancing to the rhythm that Chance wanted.

The second, third and the numerous other punches he throws afterwards aren't such a shock.

I can feel the blood trickle down the sides of my cheeks.

_This is it_, I tell myself, _he's going to kill you and it's the end of the line_.

But something makes him stop.

He stands and watches me flounder on the floor, trying to get up.

My vision is hazy, my head is heavy but it'll be over soon.

"You haven't said much, Ever. Where's that fighting spirit?" Kerra's voice says.

It bounces around my head like an echo.

Chance laughs, I think. Kerra laughs too.

But I can hear somebody crying, somebody in the distance.

I'm blinking rapidly and straining for breath. I know I'm swaying as I stand.

Chance must smile because a white blur appears on his face.

He takes another shot, the hit I taught him, the winning blow to the side of the head which will almost knock out your opponent every time.

I fall to the floor rapidly. Not quite dead but not quite alive either.

Somebody is slamming on the glass booth. There's a scream and then a shout.

Sirens and red lights appear from the ceiling which I'm sure I should be worried about, but I'm not because none of this will matter soon.

Footsteps, yells, weapons whirl past me.

Somebody falls to their knees next to me. They stroke my face and take my limp hand.

I can't focus on them because a small girl is walking towards me from the white on the other side of the room. She has blond hair that falls around her happy smile. Her blue eyes are looking at me invitingly as if I'd come home at last. She comes to me and strokes my hair back from my face. She must be just a teenager because her height is still yet to shoot upwards.

"You're not ready to meet me yet," she sighs, cupping my cheek. "You look so much like her."

She plants a kiss on my forehead and begins to turn away.

I want to call out to her, ask her to stay with me as I die but nothing comes out.

I just have to watch as the girl with the partially untucked shirt walks away.

The noise of the room restores itself and my sight is improving.

The shapes and colours stay in one blur now, not moving in swirls like they did.

A red mass attached to a body, I believe must be Kerra, is shouting but nobody appears to care.

There seems to be people fighting around me not caring I'm laid dying on the floor.

"Kerra, you have to give up now."

I manage to make the words out in the noise.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. They'll find Paylor and they'll take back Panem."

I recognise the voice responding to Kerra's but I can't remember who.

There's a scuffle and I hear the voice yell for somebody to go after Kerra.

The owner of the voice comes into sight.

An angel with a halo of lilac curls comes close to me. She stands the opposite side to the silent crier.

"You're okay now, Ever. You're safe."

**I'm really sorry about the lack of updates.**

**I've had two books to read over the summer and now I'm back at 6th form, it's not going to be easy to update.**

**I know I used to update every night but I don't think that'll happen ever again.**

**Updates will be when I have a couple of hours to myself. I'm really sorry.**

**Love always,**

**Chasing Midnight.**


End file.
